Emperor of The World
by wisesa kazehaya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk disegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Naruto bukan punya gua dan gak mungkin bisa jadi punya gua!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? **Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.**

Sinar matahari pagi terlihat mulai menyeruak dari ufuk timur. Menembus kabut dingin yang menyelimuti desa konohagakure. Membawa kehangatan kepada semua orang tanpa kecuali. Pagi yang indah untuk sebagian orang tetapi tidak untuk anak ini. Meringkuk di antara dua buah tong sampah terlihat seorang anak dengan pakaian lusuh yang bahkan sudah tak layak pakai dengan banyaknya robekan disana – sini. Surai pirang dengan wrna merah di ujung helai rambutnya terlihat tak terurus. Wajah yang dihisai tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing. Keningnya mengkerut menahan rasa sakit akibat luka lebam dan sayatan yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata merah ruby yang terlihat redup kepada dunia. Mata yang seperti menyiratkan penderitaaan yang telah dialami oleh sang empunya. Matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan raut khawatir, melangkah dengan hati – hati menghindari perhatian penduduk kepadanya. Berusaha menghiraukan penduduk yang melihat dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik, tatapan yang seharusnya tidak diberikan kepada seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Merasa mulai jengah dengan tatapan para penduduk ia mulai berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu, berlari walau perutnya semakin meronta, berlari menghindari tatapan penduduk, berlari walau ia tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Tanpa menyadari ia telah diperhatikan sedari tadi.

 **~Naruto POV~**

'haah… haah…. Ada apa dengan penduduk itu. Kenapa mereka memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Apa mereka belum puas setelah mengusirku dari panti asuhan beberapa minggu lalu.' Pikirku setelah merasa sudah diluar jangkauan tatapan para penduduk.

aku mulai Menatap ke sekitar, melihat pepohonan tinggi menjulang dengan ukuran diluar nalar.

"hutan kematian ya. Bukan tempat yang buruk"

Gumamku entah pada siapa setelah mengetahui dimana ia sekarang. Mendudukan diriku di bawah pohon lalu menatap kearah cahaya pagi yang menembus masuk ke dalam hutam melalui celah celah daun yang rimbun. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya untuk setidaknya menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada para penduduk. Lelah? Tidak, lari seperti tadi tidak akan membuatku lelah. Aku sudah terbiasa berlari sedari kecil, sangat kecil bahkan.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Setidaknya itulah yang aku tahu. Aku tinggal eerrr….. aku tinggal dimana saja. Alam selalu meberikanku rumah, jadi kenapa harus khawatir akan tempat tinggal. Orang tuaku entah dimana, entah mereka masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena lagi – lagi alam selalu memberikan kasih sayang padaku.

Cukup sudah pembicaraaan membosankan tantang diriku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mencolok. Aku hanya ingin hidup dan bebas tanpa ikatan. Akan tetapi ini adalah dunia shinobi. Kematian bisa menjemputmu setiap saat jika kau lemah. Satu hal yang ku pahami. Jika aku ingin hidup di dunia ini aku harus kuat, jika aku ingin bebas tanpa ikatan maka aku harus menjadi sangat kuat.

Berdiri dari posisi duduk ku, aku mulai bejalan menyusuri hutan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan diminum. Mengisi perut yang sudah meronta ronta ini. Mendengar suara riak air semakin jelas menandakan bahwa aku sudah semakin dekat dengan sungai. Berlari kecil agar semakin cepat sampai. Kini aku dapat melihat sungai kecildengan air jernih yang mengalir. Segera aku mendekati sungai itu lalu meraup sedikit airnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku. Rasa dingin dan segar dari alam mengalir melalui kerongkongan.

"sepertinya aku bisa segera mengisi perutku" ujarku sembari melanglihkan pandanganku pada buah yang menggantung di seberang sungai.

 **~Meanwhile at Hokage Office~**

Terlihat seorang anbu dengan topeng anjing menunduk hormat pada sang veteran hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tengah duduk di sofa yang terlihat menghembuskan asap rokok sembari mengeluarkan desahan lelah.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanya Inu?" Tanya sang hokage.

"Dia sedang berada di hutan kematian Sandaime-sama" Hiruzen mennyipitkan matanya emndengar jawaban adri sang anbu.

"apa yang di lakukannya disana?"

"sepertinya dia sedang mencari makanan sandaime sama"

"berhentilah membuntutinya terus sandaime" ucap seseorang yang memang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kedua orang itu. Dia adalah Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato sang Kiroi Senko.

"apa yang kau katakana Minato? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, sekarang kau melarangku untuk mengetahui keadaannya?" balas Hiruzen semakin memicingkan matanya ke arah Minato.

"hah…. Untuk apa kau memperhatikan anak yang bahkan tidak memiliki system cakra pada tubuhnya?" ucap sinis Minato.

"Jaga ucapanmu Minato!" kau fikir siapa anak yang sedang kita bicarakan ini ha?"

"kita sedang membicarakan anak yang kau jadikan kambing hitam untuk menghirdarkan anak kesayanganmu dari takdirnya sebagai jinchuriki kyubi. Dan bahkan anak itu adalah kakak dari anak kesayanganmu itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **.TBC**

 **hai... gua pndatang baru dalam dunia tulis menulis dalam FF... jdi gue harap bakal ada saran membangun dari para reader! ok jngan lupa REVIEW ya!**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VVV**


	2. Chapter 2 Awal

hai reader... ane kembali lagi. ane terimaksi banget buatpara reader yang udah mau apresiasi karya ane. baik yang nge-review, follow dan favorite. ok gak usah banyak bicara "talk less do more"

 **Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk disegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? **Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.**

Warning : OOC Naru, OOC Minato. typo bertebaran. bahasa berantakan.

 _'_ _kau harus siap Naruto! Takdirmu yang sudah terukir di atas batu tidak akan mungkin bisa kau hindari'_

 _'_ _siapa kau?'_

 _'_ _kau akan tahu Naruto…. Sebentar lagi'_

 _'_ _hei…. Siapa kau?'_

 _'_ _Hei!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

…

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menembus rindangnya dedaunan di Shi no mori. Memberikan daya hidup pada semua penghuni hutan tersebut. Cahaya - cahaya yang menembus dedaunan tersebut tepat mengarah pada pada mata seorang anak laki - laki yang sedang terlelap tidur dengan pohon besar nan kokoh sebagai sandarannya, seperti sebuah kesengajaan alam yang meminta anak itu untuk segera bangun dari mimpinya.

Anak laki – laki dengan surai pirang kemerahan tersebut yang tidurnya terusik perlahan lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan warna biru sapphire kepada dunia. Mengerjap – ngerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan - lahan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Inilah yang paling ia sukai dari hutan ini. Walaupun banyak rumor mengerikan tentang hutan ini di masyarakat, tetapi bagi naruto temapat iniadalah rumahnya.

"hah…. Mimpi itu lagi." Gumamnya pelan sembari mengambil posisi berdiri.

"siapa sebenarnya sosok dalam mimpiku itu?" tanyanya pada alam yang selalu bisa menjadi teman ceritanya.

"bah…. Lupakan hal yang tidak berguna itu. Aku sebaiknya bersiap – siap untuk latihan hari ini"

Ya. Inilah rutinitas harian naruto setelah keluar tepatnya diusir oleh pihak panti asuhan. Bukan tanpa alasan naruto memiliki stamina gila yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang anak – anak spertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Meanwhile at Namikaze Mansion~**

Telihat seorang wanita dengan surai hitam sebahu tengah meletakkan susunan makanan di atas meja dimana terlihat dua orang laki – laki telah duduk menunggu disana.

"Waaah…. Kau masak ramen lagi" ujar antusias seorang bocah laki - laki dengan surai hitam dan mata violet menatap ramen yang dihidangkan di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Makanlah sesuatu yang lain selain ramen Menma" ucap seorang pria dewasa di seberang Menma. Jika dilihat dengan seksama pria itu telihat seperti menma versi deawasa minus rambut hitam dan mata violetnya. Sedangkan menma hanya bias mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maa…. Sudahlah anata. Lagi pula menma menyukainya"

"kau terlalu memanjakannya Shizune" respon Minato pada satu satunya perempuan di ruang makan itu.

"Sudahlah….. mari kita makan. Aku ada pertemuan dengan Daimyo setelah ini dan menma juga hrus pergi ke akademi"

Dengan itu dimulailah acara makan yang penuh kebahagian di kelurga itu…. Ya. Penuh kebahagiaan untuk keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~hokage office~**

Seorang anbu terlihat sedang terjepit di situasi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Baimana tidak jika dua orang kage sedang saling mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat dengan pandangan tajam yang bias membuat dirinya yang seorang anbu ingin segera menggorok lehernya sendiri untuk menghilangkan aura intimidasi ini.

"Apa maksudmu Minato! Kenapa kau menolak untuk memasukkan naruto ke akademi ninja HAH?"

"Kheh…. Apa untungnya memasukkan anak yang tidak memiliki cakra itu ke akademi ninja?"

Ya satu fakta tentang naruto adalah ia tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya.

"Keparat kau Minato! Apa belum cukup kau menyiksa anak itu hah? Semua penderitaan yang di alami naruto saat ini adalah kesalahanmu minato! Dan apa kau lupa tentang Gai. Dia juga tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi dia bias menjadi Jounin saat ini"

"satu hal yang pasti adalah orang yang tidak berguna akan tetap tidak berguna sandaime" balas sinis minato.

"kau benar – benar keparat minato. Karena keputusanmu kau membuat naruto mengalami penderitaan yang tidak seharusnya ia dapatkan"

"tidak ada keputusankau yang salah sandaime. Dengan menyebarkan informasi bahwa naruto adalah junchiriki kyubi maka posisi menma bias kita amankan. Menma bisa mempelajari cara mengendalikan cakra kyubi tanpa adanya tekanan dari para civilian. Lagi pula apa salahnya mengorbankan anak tak berguna itu"

"anak yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah anakmu minato! Aku tak habis fikir dengan otakmu minato. Aku yakin kushina pasti akan mengamuk jika mengetahui ini"

"Kushina sudah lama mati sandaime"

"cih… terserah kau minato. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada desa ini aku tidak akan ambil peduli. Aku tidak mau lagi melindungi desa busuk yang di pimpin oleh hokage busuk sepertimu"

Dengan itu Hiruzen pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum ia benar benar lepas kendali dan malah membakar kantor hokage itu. Meninggalkan minato yang masih setia dengan wajah datar seakan hal yang baru saja terjadi bukan hal yang penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Back to Naruto~**

 **Naruto POV**

"empat ratus sembilan puluh tujuh, empat ratus Sembilan puluh delapan, empat ratus Sembilan puluh sembi- akh…" teriakku kesakitan. Rasa nyeri luar biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tanganku gemetar menahan rasa sakit. Aku kini sedang melakukan sesi latihan terakhirku pagi ini setelah tadi berlari mengelilingi hutan kematian sebanyak 3 kali…. Sedikit? Ya jika dilakukan dengan cara biasa. Tapi lain ceritanya jika kau berlari sembari menarik bongkahan batu besar di belakangmu. Setelah itu melakukan sit up, stand up, pull up, masing - masing 500 kali. Dan sekarang melakukan push up juga 500 kali.

Dan menjadi satu hal yang syarat yang ku buat dalam latihanku. Jika gagal maka ulang dari awal. Kejam? Tidak juga. Perlakukan para civilian kurasa lebih kejam. Berat? Meh…. Kau hanya belum tahu jika seorang ninja professional bisa melakukan beberapa kali lipat lebih dari yang kulakukan.

Kembali ku ambil posisi push up dn memulai hitunganku. Menghitung hingga mencapai angka 500. Tubuhku yang bergetar hebat minta untuk di istirahatkan tak ku hiraukan. Terus menghitung hingga akhirnya aku bisa mencapai angka 500. Kubalikan badanku sehingga menghadap ke langit yang biru tanpa ada awan yang menghalanginya. Melirik ke kanan aku bisa menemukan sebuah bungkusan plastic tergantung pada sebuah kunai yang menancap di sebuah batang pohon. Berusaha keras untuk berdiri untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam bingkisan itu.

Ku raih bungkusan itu lalu mulai mengeluarkan isinya. Air isotonic, tiga onigiri, benda bulat aneh yang berwarna hitam kehjauan yang mengeluarkan bau menyengat yang tidak bisa di tolerir oleh hidungku, dan sebuah surat.

Ku ambil surat itu lalu mulai membacanya.

"HALOOO NAK! AKU SANGAT SENANG MELIHAT ANAK YANG MEMILIKI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA MEMBARA SEPERTIMU."

Eeerrr….. entah mengapa aku merasa orang yang memberikanku surat ini adalah orang yang eksentrik. Sangat eksentrik bahkan.

"JADI MENDUKUNG SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU AKU MEMBERIKAN KAU BEBERAPA HADIAH. AKU SARANKAN KAU MAKAN VITAMIN YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMU SETELAH INI."

Vitamin? Apa maksud orang ini adalah benda bulat aneh yang berwarna hitam kehjauan yang mengeluarkan bau menyengat yang tidak bisa di tolerir oleh hidungku ini. Yang benar saja! Ini lebih mirip kotoran kuda dari pada vitamin.

"AKU MEMBUATNYA DENGAN SELURUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG KUMILIKI. JADI MAKANLAH NAK! ITU AKAN MEMBUATMU SEMAKIN CEPAT BERTAMBAH KUAT. ITU SAJA YANG INGIN KUSAMPAIKAN. AKU AKAN SELALU MENGAWASI PERKEMBANGANMU NAK. JADI TERUSLAH BERLATIH. HA HA HA HA… "

Eeee….. aku masih belum yakin jika kotoran ku- eer vitamin ini bisa membuatku cepat bertambah kuat. Tapi aku tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kata – kata orang itu dimana ia bilang akan selalu mengawasiku. Sebuah kata – kata yang bisa membuat jiwa kanak – kanakku membuncah dengan kegembiraan. Walaupun aku masih herang dengan orang ini. Siapa dia?

Ku hilangkan semuapemikiranku tadidan mulai menikmati pemberian orang misterius ini. Hingga tersisa kotoran ku- eer vitamin yang orang misterius itu berikan.

"meh…. Hargai pemberian orang naruto." Ucapku pada diri sendiri dan mulai memasukan bola vitamin itu kedalam mulut sembari menutup hidung dengan tanganku yang bebas.

Dan sialnya rasa vitamin ini benar – benar menjiijikan. Rasanya mungkin bisa menyaingi kotoran kuda. Latiahan hari itu berakhir dengan aku yang kehilangan kesadaran akibat vitamin kotoran kuda dengan rasa dan aroma yng luar biasa mengelegar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi Balas Review

DAMARWULAN: ini udah lanjut. thanks udah review

Billy : thanks

Dx23: sip komandan... thanks sarannya!

Neo ryuujin: sip komandan

.980 : ini udah lanjut

mrheza26 : sip komandan

yellow flash115 : sip... kalau masalah sage mode apa yang bakal digunakan naruto biarlah cerita yang menjawabnya

uzumaki megami : d atas udah kejawab. naruto buka jinchuriki. dia cuma jadi kambing hitamnya doang. untuk kuchiyosenya lagi2 biar cerita yang jawab

Alim fanficker1 : sip komandan

Vilan616 : naru ane buat jadi OOC. kalau masalah godlike masih jauh kayaknya... karena gue mau buat naru pelan2 jadi kuat

Ibiki Guru BP : sip komandan... saran di simpan

Paijo Payah : sip komandan

Uun877 : sip komandan

Spersial Thanks for you all, yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite.

**see you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Masa lalu yang kelam (partI)

**Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? (saran dong)

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ Mindscape/Dream

Yosh… selamat membaca

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

Petir silih berganti menggelegar memecah kesunyian malam. Angin kencang berhembus dengan kencangnya membuat pepeohonan bergerak liar seakan sedang memaksanya untuk tumbang. Hembusan itu bahkan membuat kaca jendela yang menjadi saksi bisu dari ganasnya cuaca pada malam itu berderak mengerikan. Seorang yang telah lama menginjak usia tua itu terlihat sedang menatap kelangit malam yang sedang dihiasi dengan sambaran – sambaran petir dari balik jendela yang sementara berderak tadi. Menghembuskan asap tembakau dari cerutu yang dihiasapnya tadi. Orang tua itu adalah Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hokage yang terkenal dengan julukanya sebagai 'The Profesor'.

"Hah….. malam ini mengingatkanku pada hari itu" ucapnya dengan nada getir yang menyembunyikan jutaan kesedihan, baik kesedihan di masa lalu maupun masa sekarang. Menatap kelangit malam dengan mata kusamnya yang mulai termakan usia yang semakin menua.

Suasana malam ini benar – benar seperti malam dimana semuanya berakhir. Tidak, lebih tepatnya malam dimana semuanya dimulai. Tapi sebenarnya malam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika tidak ada hari yang menjadi awal dari segalanya.

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

 **~~Konohogakure No sato~~**

 **~8 years ago~**

 **Kushina POV**

Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, sekarang aku adalah anggota klan Uzumaki terakhir yang selamat dari inivasi yang dilakukan oleh aliansi Iwagakure, Kumogakura, dan Kirigakure. Kalian pasti tau kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu pada desaku bukan. Ya, mereka takut. Takut pada apa yang tidak mungkin akan kami takut akan kekuatan kami dalam hal jutsu penyegelan atau Fuinjutsu. Klan Uzumaki sebenarnya dikenal dan dihormati karena jutsu penyegelan kami yang bahkan bisa membuat seekor biju tidak bisa berkutik. Dua puluh tahun lalu klan uzumaki berhasil menghentikan kyubi yang sedang mengamuk dan menyegelnya kedalam tubuh seorang anak. Dan anak itu adalah aku Uzumaki Kushina.

Klan Uzumaki hidup dalam kebahagian dan kemakmuran karena klan uzumaki selalu menghindari untuk masuk kedalam situasi peperangan antar desa. Kecuali sekutu kami yaitu Konohagakure meminta bantuan. Hal itu bukanlah semata – mata karena Konoha adalah sekutu, tetapi juga karena ikatan persaudaran yang telah terjalin sejak zaman pemerintahan hogake pertama Hashirama Senju yang menikahi putri Uzushiogakure.

Semuanya terasa damai di dalam desa. Tetapi semua itu ternyata tidak berlangsung lama, karena desa desa besar lainnya mulai menganggap uzugakure sebagai sebuah ancaman. Akhirnya Iwa, kumo, dan kiri membentuk aliansi untuk menghancurkan uzugakure. Menghancurkan eksistensi klan kami, klan uzumaki.

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kantor karena property di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas, lemari yang berisi buku – buku dan gulungan – gulungan perjanjian, foto – foto uzukage pendahulu dan furniture untuk menjamu tamu. Sehingga dapat kita simpulkan ini adalah kantor uzukage. Rambut merah menyembul di balik tumupukan kertas di atas meja kerja. Lalu terlihatlah seorang dengan rambut merah panjang yang dikuncir naik kebelakang sedang mengerjakan tumpukan laporan tersebut dengan teliti sehingga apapun keputusan yang ia buat tidak akan menjadi beban bagi warga uzushiogakure.

'boft..'

Sebuah ledakan asap mengalihkan perhatian sang uzukage pada sosok di belakang kepulan asap putih itu. Terlihat seorang dengan pakaian anbu melekat pada tubuhnya dengan topeng iblis menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah katana dengan dengan gagang merah dengan ornament hitam, pada kashira-nya terhubung dengan rantai hitam legam sepanjang 20 cm dan sarung pedang hitam dengan ukiran uzumaki diatasnya menggantung tersilang dibelakang punggunnya. Anbu dengan rambut merah panjang yang diikat dengan gaya ponytail itu berlutut hormat pada sang hokage untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya.

"Lapor Uzukage-sama"

Ucap sang anbu kepada atasannya dengan suara datar. Sedangkan sang Uzukage hanya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak terlalu formal padaku" balas sang uzukage dengan suara bijaknya.

"…."

Tidak mendapatkan respon yang memuaskan dari sang anbu didepannya sang Uzukage kembali membuka suara.

"Lepaskan topengmu dan bicara dengan normal pada ayahmu… Kushina"

Perintah sang uzukage. Sang anbu mulai melepaskan topengnya dan mulai berdiri. Mulai terlihat wajah seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat mulai measuki masa kedewasaan dengan kulit putihnya yang bagaikan poselen. Benar - benar sebuah kecantikan yang tersembunyi dibalik sebuah topeng.

"tou-san-"

"ma….. jadi apa yang ingin anak ayah sampaikan hmm?"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya ucapan sang anbu yang sudah terungkap identitasnya sebagai uzumaki Kushina itu sudah lebih dahulu dipotong oleh sang Uzukage. Urat – urat kekesalan di dahinya mulai muncul, rambut merahnya berkibar liar dibelakang kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah yang bisa membuat siapapun yang merasakannya pasti akan memilih untuk menjauh dan melarikan diri. Termasuk sang uzukage.

'sial….. tidak salah anak ku dijuluki Akai Chishio no Habanero'

Umpat sang Uzukage dlam hatinya.

"Jangan sela ucapanku tou-san, jika kau masih saying dengan lidahmu"

Ucap kushina horror sembari mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan matanya yang bersinar merah mengerikan.

'kusoooo!... kenapa kushina semakin mengerikan. Kemana kushina kecilku yang manis dan polos kami-sama?'

Teriak batin sang uzukage histeris.

Kushina berdehem untuk menarik perhatian sang Uzukage. Sekarang raut wajah serius mulai terbentuk di wajah cantiknya. Melihat sang anak mulai serius sang uzukage juga menunjukan rauttak kalah seriusnya dengan aura kewibawaan yang mengguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Uzushiogakure….. sebentar lagi akan di serang"

"….."

"pffttt….. HaHaHa….. jangan bercanda kushina. Di umurmu yang sekrang kau masih sering bercanda. Kau sekarang seharusnya sudah merencanakan untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak. Hahaha….. kita tidak pernah punya masalah apapun dengan desa – desa lainnya. Jadi kenapa mereka harus meyerang kita?"

"….."

Tidak mendapat respon positif dari kushina membuat tawa sang uzukage seketika berhenti. Mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dikategprikan sebagai candaan. Kushina adalah salah satu anbu terbaiknya, jadi informasi yang dibawanya juga tidak bisa diragukan.

"Bagaimana situasinya?"

"5000 pasukan musuh sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke uzushiogakure. Perkiraan mereka akan sampai adalah besok malam"

"5000…. Jangan bercanda! Setidaknya satu desa besar maksimal hanya memiliki 2000 pasukan"

"mereka adalah aliansi dari tiga desa besar. Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri beraliansi untuk menyerang uzushiogakure"

"ini berita buruk…. Bahkan sangat buruk. Dengan kekuatan desa sekarang kita bisa sangat terdesak! Sial… apa sebenarnya mau mereka?"

"Masih ada berita yang lebih buruk lagi….. mereka juga mengirim junchiriki mereka. Kiri mengirim jinchuriki sanbi, kumo mengirim jinchuriki nibi dan hachibi, sedangkan iwa mengirim jincuriki yonbi dan gobi"

"…."

Terdiam dalam pikirannya. Sang uzukage sedang dalam dilema tentang perang ini. Menghadapi 5000 pasukan saja sudah sangat menyulitkan. Apalagi harus ditambah melawan 5 jinchuriki sekaligus. Uzushio benar – benar diambang kehancuran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haii….. minna….. ane lagi seneng nih….. nambah banyak yang respect karya ane….. nah banya yang nanya gimana masa lalu naruto? Gue bakalan jawab di chapter ini….

Kok ngegantung sih? Hehe….. sengaja sih karena bagian selanjutnya kan mulai pertarungannya….. ane masih harus berlatih buat nulis tentang pertarungan biar lebih hidup dan dramatis…. Jadi ane potong dulu deh….. tapi tenang… ane janji bakal update sekitar minggu ini…..

Kok flashbacknya pnajang amat? Gimana ya….. soalnya ane mau buat masa lalu yang beda buat kushina…. Jadi gak seru kalau tiba – tiba flashback eh tiba – tiba flashbacknya selesai…

Untuk naruto…. Tenang aja gak bakal kemana kok!

Sesi balas review :

Dragnell Chausthopia : Thanks buat sarannya….. ide yang berguna banget….. ane juga sebenarnya pusing mau masukin kushina ke cerita dengan cara apa….. berkar senpai ane bisa dapat ide juga! Di tunggu sarannya yang lain… Arigatou gozaimasu.

yellow flash115 : sip…. Klau masalah pair…. Ane belum dapat ide….. kau bisa ane minta saran… biar bisa ane simpen di kantong ide ane…. Thanks

agungYAK123 : thanks sarannya….. tapi ane gak mau buat naru jadi overpower dulu….. biarlah dia menjadi kuat seiring bergulirnya waktu

saputraluc000 : Thanks

mauriceandreane : sip….. klw jumlah katanya ane gak janji karena ane mau buat ceritannya update terus…. Klw ane bayakin word.x ntar ane stuck d ide….. skalian juga mau liat respon reader tntang cerita ane….. sekalian kumpul- kumpul ide….. Thanks

.5 : sip! Thanks

Paijo Payah : sip! Thanks

The KidSNo OppAi : sip! Thanks

.5 : sip! Thanks

Uun877: sip…. Tapi kalau masalah naruto keluar desa…. Ane belum bisa konfirmasi maslah itu…. Biar cerita yang menjaab

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : yap…. Naruto gak punya cakra….. ane mau siapin naruto kekuatan yang bisa bikin reader doble shock (kepedean amat ane :v) thanks ya

.980 : sip….. klw jumlah katanya ane gak janji karena ane mau buat ceritannya update terus…. Klw ane bayakin word.x ntar ane stuck d ide….. skalian juga mau liat respon reader tntang cerita ane….. sekalian kumpul- kumpul ide….. Thanks

suriken : thanks….. iya sih agak mainstream…. Tapi ane bakal siapin yang beda dari yang lain kok….. kalu maslah newbe…. Ane emang newbe kok dlam masalah nulih fanfic….. ane biasanya jadi reader expert…. Bosen nunggu fic dedemenan ane muncul…. Ya udah…. Nyoba juga nulis…. Thanks ya….. di tunggu saran – saran lainnya

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer : sip! Thanks

NaomiHimutsu : iya…. Ane newbe….. jadi masih banyak butuh saran dari para senior! Thanks…. Di tunggu saran –saran lainnya!

Thaks buat yang udah mau review cerita ane!

Thanks juga buat yang udah baca, favorite, n follow cerita ane!

Ditunggu review – review lainnya ya… review agan – agan menambah semangat ane buat nulis lebih cepet n update lebih cepet!

PLEASE REVIEW

WISESA KAZEHAYA OUT


	4. Chapter 4 masa lalu yang kelam (part II)

**Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

 **~~Sebelumnya**

"Uzushiogakure….. sebentar lagi akan di serang"

"5000 pasukan musuh sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke uzushiogakure. Perkiraan mereka akan sampai adalah besok malam"

"ini berita buruk…. Bahkan sangat buruk. Dengan kekuatan desa sekarang kita bisa sangat terdesak! Sial… apa sebenarnya mau mereka?"

"Masih ada berita yang lebih buruk lagi….. mereka juga mengirim junchiriki mereka. Kiri mengirim jinchuriki sanbi, kumo mengirim jinchuriki nibi dan hachibi, sedangkan iwa mengirim jincuriki yonbi dan gobi"

"…."

Terdiam dalam pikirannya. Sang uzukage sedang dalam dilema tentang perang ini. Menghadapi 5000 pasukan saja sudah sangat menyulitkan. Apalagi harus ditambah melawan 5 jinchuriki sekaligus. Uzushio benar – benar diambang kehancuran.

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

Suara riuh memenuhi ruangan rapat Uzushiogakure. Terlihat wajah – wajah tidak mengerti yang ditunjukan oleh para anggota rapat. Pasalnya tidak ada pemberitahuan yang jelas akan apa yang akan diangkat sebagai agenda rapa kali ini. Pemimpin mereka hanya meminta mereka untuk segera hadir dalam rapat ini. Walaupun itu tidak langsung dikatakan oleh pemimpin mereka tetapi oleh anbu kepercyaannya. Suara riuh semakin menjadi - jadi akibat keterlambatan sang pimpinan dari waktu yang diadwalkan. Mereka mulai khawatir akan keadaan ini. Kekhawatiran mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Pimpinan mereka, Sandaime Uzukage bukanlah orang yang suka membuat orang menunggu. Ia adalah orang yang paling menghargai waktu lebih dari siapapun. Hal ini mulai membuat mereka semakin resah. Bahkan keresahan itu sudah membuat ruangan ini lebih mirip pasar ikan dari pada ruang rapat.

Semua suara riuh itu berubah menjadi keheningan tatkala terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut merah panjang yang dikuncir naik kebelakang mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi paling depan. Semua orang diam menunggu. Senyap akan keheningan yang dibawa oleh sang Uzukage yang penuh akan aura keseriusan.

Sang Uzukage duduk dengan tenang, jari – jari tangannya dianyam di depan mulut dengan kedua siku dijadikan penopang pada permukaan meja.

"Baiklah… aku akan memulai rapat kali ini" suara penuh ketegasan itu mulai membuka suara.

"…"

"Desa kita, Uzushiogakure sebentar lagi akan memasuki peperangan" ucap sang Uzukage tanpa jeda di setiap kata – katanya itu sukses membuat suasana ruangan yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali riuh seperti pasar ikan.

"Apa yang anda katakan Arashi-sama? Desa mana yang ingin menyerang desa kita?" sebuah suara kembali membuat diam peserta rapat. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria tua yang rambut merahnya sudah mulai memutih termakan usia. Dia adalah Nimura. Tetua desa sekaligus penasehat sang uzukage.

"Tiga desa besar, Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri beraliansi membentuk kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan kita"

"…"

Susana rapat mendadak semakin hening bahkan lebih terkesan mencekam. Semua mata membulat mendengar pengakuan sang Uzukage.

"Dan berita buruknya adalah….. diantara 5000 pasukan tempur mereka terdapat lima jinchuriki sekaligus. Dan itu juga belum termasuk pimpinan mereka"

"….."

Hening.,hal yang yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan dalam ruangan ini. Semua mata masih membulat tak percaya akan hal ini. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi mereka.

Sang uzukage tidak mepermasalahkan reaksi para peserta rapat. Karena ia pun juga melakukan ekspresi yang sama ketika mengetahui berita itu.

"Ta,tapi… dari mana anda mengetahui hal ini Arashi-sama?" Suara itu berhasil Nimura keluarkan walaupun masih tersendat pada awalnya. Berusaha mencara kebenaran dibalik ucapan sang uzukage.

"Oni!"

'boft'

Sebuah ledakan asap menjawab panggilan sang uzukage. Memperlihatkan seorang dengan pakaian anbu dengan rambut merah panjang. Memakai topeng berbentuk wajah iblis dan sebuah pedang bertengger di punggungnya.

"Jelaskan!"

"Hai! Uzukage –sama!"

"…."

"Saat perjalanan hamba pulang setelah melaksanakan misi. Hamba menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke masing – masing desa bersar. Tujuan awal hamba hanya untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang perkembangan desa dan hubungan diplomatic antar desa. Tetapi hamba menemukan keganjalan pada desa Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri"

"apa maksudmu?" ucap Nimura memotong ucapan sang Anbu

"Mereka melakukan hubungan mencurigakan. Mereka saling bertukar informasi yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh desa - desa yang saling membenci itu. Mereka mulai mebuat senjata secara besar – besaran. Menghimpun kekutan untuk suatu rencana besar seperti…. Perang"

"….."

"Lalu pada akhirnya aku menangkap burung pembawa informasi mereka lalu mebaca isinya"

"…"

"Isinya adalah…. rencana untuk menghancurkan desa Uzushiogakure."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan sang anbu. Suasana rapat kembali menjadi semakin riuh. Bukan hanya bisikan – bisikan seperti di awal bahkan ada juga yang mulai berteriak ketakuatan.

"kenapa mereka ingin menyerang desa kita?"

"desa kita akan musnah"

"kita harus melarikan diri!"

"apa yang difikirkan desa – desa sialan itu?"

Itulah beberapa dari sekian banyak teriakan yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

'Brak'

"Bisakah kalian diam!"

Suasana kembali bisa terkendali setelah sang uzukage menghancurkan meja yang ada di depannya dengan sekali pukulan. Membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya. Tidak ada lagi suara – suara riuh saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka ingin meyerang desa satu hal pasti yang harus kalian ketahui… kita akan melawan mereka."

"kenapa kita tidak melarikan diri saja uzukage-sama?" ucap seorang peserta rapat.

"kita mungkin bisa melarikan diri untuk saat ini. Tapi kalian fikir sampai kapan kita bisa terus – menerus melarikan diri? Mereka pasti akan terus mereka kejar"

Bukan sang Uzukage yang menjawabnya tetapi sang penasehat Nimura lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"itu benar…. Kekhawatiran mereka pada kemampuan klan uzumaki membuat mereka menjadi terlalu paranoid. Mereka mengira kita akan menggunkaan kemampuan kita untuk meenghancurkan Negara mereka"

"tapi itu tidak mungkin…. Kita bukanlah klan yang suka berperang"

"sayangnya mereka bukanlah Negara yang bisa diajak berdiplomasi. Aku mengenal semua watak pimpinan mereka. Meraka adalah pimpinan yang keras kepala dan selalu haus akan kekuasaan"

"…"

Semua terlihat diam menundukkan kepala mereka ekspresi mereka bercampur aduk antara marah dan takut.

"kita harus melawan mereka!"

"Ya… kita harus melawan mereka"

"YA…. KITA HARUS MELAWAN. KITA HARUS MELINDUNGI UZUSHIOGAKURE"

Teriakan – teriakan para anggota rapat kembali mememnuhi ruangan. Tetapi kali ini bukanlah teriakan penuh keputus asaan tetapi teriakan penuh tekad, tekad untuk melindungi uzushiogakure.

"Baiklah…. Aku ingin semua shinobi dari tingkan Chunin, Jounin, Elit Jounin, Anbu, dan ElitAnbu untuk berkumpul di Lapangan Pusat 1 Jam lagi. Sedangkan para genin akan memandu dan melindungi penduduk untuk menuju ke tempat pengungsian. Dan aku ingin divisi komunikasi segera mengubungi konoha untuk meminta bantuan. Setelah itu lakukan semua persiapan yang dibutuhkan. LAKSANAKAN!"

"HAI!"

Dengan itu seketika ruangan rapat itu telah kosong meninggalkan sang Uzukage seorang diri.

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

 **~~Lapangan Pusat Uzushiogakure**

Terlihat lapangan uzushiogakure terisi penuh oleh para ninja uzuhiogakure dari berbagai tingkat. Mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan seluruh persiapaan yang ada. Walau masih terlihat wajah keraguan yang tercetak di wjaah mereka. Sang uzukage terlihat telah berdiri di panggung ditemani oleh para dewan. Mengambil langkah maju. Sang uzukage mulai berbicara.

"Langsung saja. Desa Uzushiogakure akan memasuki peperangan. Lawan kita adalah Aliansi kekuatan Iwa Kumo dan Kiri. Kita juga harus berhadapan dengan lima jinchuriki sekaligus"

"…"

Wajah para ninja Uzu bertambah pucat. Mental mereka benar – benar down. Saat ini mereka berada pada mental yang paling bawah.

"Tapi… kita tak mungkin melarikan diri. Jika kita melarikan diri mereka akan terus – menerus mengejar kita. Kita tidak mungkin membuat keluarga kita terus melarikan diri. Kita tidak mungkin membuat keluarga kita merasakan tekanan akibat menjadi incaran bahkan buronan Negara – Negara besar selamanya."

Wajah – wajah yang awalnya pucat pasi dan tanpa harapan itu perlahan – lahan mulai teraliri darah. Semangat perlahan - lahan mengisi hati mereka tangan mereka kini telah terjkepal erat. Menunjukan bahwa semangat mereka bukanlah cuma kata – kata belaka. Menunggu reaksi yang telah ditunggunya sang uzukage bersiap meberikan sedikit dorongan semangat lagi. Berharap meningkatkan moral pasukannya.

"…JADI KITA HARUS MELAWAN. KITA HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DEMI KELUARGA KITA, DEMI UZUSHIO DAN DEMI KLAN UZUMAKI. JADI AKU MOHON KEPADA KALIAN SEMUA UNTUK MEMINJAMKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN."

"UUUWOOOHH…."

Dan sepertinya berhasil. Semangat pasukan ninja uzu kini sudah pada titik tertinggi. Kesiapan bertempur yang tinggi setidaknya bisa meningkatkan persentase kemenangan mereka sebanyak 5%. Setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya sang uzukage kembali pada posisinya. Setelah sampai diantara barisan para dewan, seoranganbu tiba - tiba muncul dihadapnnya.

"jadi bagaimna dengan konoha?" Tanya sang uzukage

"Maaf Uzukage-sama…. Masih belum ada respon yang berarti dai pihak konoha." Jawab cepat anbu tersebut.

"Cih….. apa yang dilakukan oleh sekutu kita itu. Di saat kita terdesak sperti itu mereka malah bertindak seakan tidak tahu apa – apa." Respon sinis itu keluar dari sang penasehat sekaligus pengatur siasat sang uzukage, Nimura.

"Sudahlah Nimura… Kini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk saling menyalahkan. Jika konoha tidak mau membantu kita, maka kita harus berjuang sendiri. Berjuang berkali – kali lipat lebih keras."

"….. Hai…. Uzukage-sama."

"Sisanya aku serahkan padamu "

"Hai…."

Dengan itu sang ahli siasat. Maju mengamnil posisi tepat dihadapn pasukan perang Uzu. Mempersiapkan segala rencana yang dibutuhka untuk bisa melindungi Uzushio dan memukul mundur musuh – musuh Uzu.

.

.

.

~~Skip Time.

Sore hari di Uzushiogakure yang biasanya selalu terisi oleh kegembiraan kini sudah tak tampak lagi. Kali ini suasana desa dipenuhi oleh tensi serius yang tidak mengenakkan. Rumah – rumah penduduk sudah kosong tanpa ada satupun orang yang menempatinya. Mereka telah di evakuasi ke tempat perlindungan untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan selama pertempuran.

Semua pasukan sudah bersedia di posisinya masing – masing. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Menunggu sang dewa kematian yang menghampiri mereka atau dewi keberuntungan yang tersenyum pada mereka. Menunggu hingga matahari perlahan – lahan hilang di arah barat. Lalu digantikan tugasnya oleh rembulan yang bersinar terang namun mencekam. Dengan munculnya bulan setiap bagian pasukan mulai menggenggam senjatanya masing – masing dengan sangat erat seakan sejnajata itu akan hilang jika tak dipegang sperti itu. Sinar rembulan perlahan – lahan semakin terang.

Sinar rembulan bergerak menerangi desa lalu menuju kearah hutan di depan gerbang desa. Dari depan gerbang desa terlihat beberapa orang manusia, dilanjutkan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan manusia di belakangnya. Ya…. Mereka adalah musuh Uzushiogakure saat ini, aliansi Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri.

Terlihat tiga orang berada di depan ribuan pasukan itu. Mereka adalah para pemimpin desa. Sandaime Raikage, Sandaime Tsucikage, dan Yondaime Mizukage.

"Oi…. Uzukage. Sebaiknya menyerahlah! Biarkan kami menghabisi kalian. Perarungan ini adalah hal yang sia – sia. Karena pemenangnya sudah terihat pasti."

Ucapan sinis itu keluar dari seorang pria tua dengan tubuh kekar dari sisi musuh. Ucapan itu seketika membakar api amarah dari pasukan uzu dan tentunya juga bagi pimpinan mereka. Namun berhasil disembunyikan dibalik wjah datarnya.

"Kalian tentunya sudah tau jawabanku bukan jadi seharusnya kalian tidak perlu repot – repot bertannya bukan."

"cih….. sombong sekali. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, maka kami tidak akan segan" dengan berakhirya ucapan itu angina kencang memenuhi area itu. Tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa mengguar tatkala empat orag barisan kedua di belakang para pemimpin dan yondaime mizukage seketika berubah menjadi bijuu sempurna.

Nibi, kucing yang diselimuti api biru dengan dua ekor. Sanbi, kura – kura bermata satu dengan tiga buah ekor yang melambai di belakang tubuhnya. Yonbi, gorila merah dengan empat ekor. Gobi, dengan kepala lumba – lumba bertanduk badan rusa dengan lima ekor. Hachibi, badan bagian atas berbentuk banteng sedangkan badan bagian bawahnya berbentuk gurita dengan delapan ekor.

Tekanan yang lebih besar kembali terjadi saat semua biju itu mulai mengumpulkan energy positif dan energy negative di depan mulut mereka. Proses pengumpulan energy itu membuat permukaan tanah retak dan mulai bergerak melayang membuktikan besarnya tekanan kekuatan itu. Mengkompresikannya hingga tingkat tertinggi lalu secara bersamaan menembakkannya kea rah desa uzushiogakure.

Lima buah **Biju Dama** melesat cepat menuju kearah desa uzushiogakure melenyapkan apapun yang menghalanginya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat sang uzukage gentar.

"Langsung menggunakan **Biju Dama** kah? Sayangnya kalian berurusan dengan klan yang salah."

Mebuat segel tangan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang sulit diikuti dengan mata biasa. Saat selesai merapal segel sang uzukage membentangkan telapak tangannya kedepan. Dari telapak tangannya terihat aksara fuin berbentuk arah mata angin yang bersinar.

Tiba – tiba kelima **Biju Dama** itu berhenti lalu secara ajaib mulai tertelan oleh aksara fuin yang identic dengan akasara fuin ditangan sang uzukage. Uniknya aksara itu melayang di udara tanpa ada yang menopangnya. Setelah semua **Biju Dama** itu tertelan secara keseluruhan sang uzukage mengepalkan tangannya.

 **Jikukan Kekkai**

Semua pasukan musuh mengalami shok akibat hal yang luar biasa di depannya itu. Lima bom biju dihentikan begitu saja oleh satu orang. Namun rasa shok mereka seakan belum cukup ketika melihat ke langit di atas mereka. Lima bom biju itu sekarang malah mengarah kea rah mereka layaknya hujan meteor.

"SEMUANYA BERPENCAR"

Mendengar perintah atasan mereka. Mereka segera melompat menghindari serangan bersekala besar yang dikembalikan itu. Saat kelima bom biju itu menyentuh tanah ledakkan yang luar biasa besar terjadi menelan apapun disekitanya menjadi abu. Bahkan saking kuatanya ledakan itu membuat sekitar seribu pasukan musuh musnah tak bersisa.

'cakraku banyak berkurang untuk menahan serangan bom biju itu'

Mengakhiri pemikirannya sang uzukage mengakat telapak tangannya tinggi tinggi lalu ia jatuhkan kedepan. Tanda untuk memulai serangan, berusaha memanfaatkan kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

"UUUWWWOOOHHHH!

Mendpat tanda dari sang Uzukage, paukan uzu seketika berteriak. Melaju ke barisan depan melindungi keluarga ,desa, dan klan mereka melindungi apa yang mereka percaya.

Dengan itu perang antara pasukan aliansi melawan desa uzushiogakure pun mulai memasuki klimak. Teriakan – teriakan ninjutsu yang dikeluarkan, teriakan kesakitan, marah, kesedihan mengisi malam yang mencekam itu.

Para biju kini sudah tak bisa lagi bergerak akibat fuin pengekang yang dilakukan oleh beberapa master fuinjutsu uzu no kuni. Sementara sang uzukage sedang berhadapan dengan sandaime raikage.

"Tarik mundur pasukanmu Raikage."

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Sekarang adalah malam terakhir dari eksistensi klan uzumaki."

Ucap Raikage sembari mengaktifkan **Raiton No Yoroi** –nya. Membuat tubuhnya kini dikelilingi oleh petir yang melecut – lecut.

"sikap keras kepalamu itulah yang mebuat dunia shinobi tidak pernah menemui titik perdamaian."

"Kheh….. simpan saja omanganmu saat kau bertemu dengan shinigami nanti"

Dengan itu petempuran antar kage itu dimulai. Raikage bergerak dengan kecepatnnya yang telah ditambahdengan cakra petir dari ration no yoroi kini telah ada di samping Uzukage. Melayangkan pukulan pada sang Uzukage. Saat pukulan itu mengenai kepala Uzukage, tiba – tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap

"cih…. Bunshin"

"Mencari ku?"

Sebuh suara dari belakang mebuat raikage membulatkan matanya. Saat berbalik yang ia temui adalah sebuah bogem yang mengandung cakra padat. Bogem milik Uzukage itu tepa mengenai pipi Raigake membuatnya terpelanting jauh menuju lebatnya hutan menghancurkan puluhan pohon hingga akhirnya bisa berhenti.

Menatap datar hasil serangannya sang Uzukage kembali meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang bergerak bagaikan cahaya laser menuju karahnya. Namun saat sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Uzukage. Tiba – tiba cahaya itu menghilang. Matanya menatap liar mencari keberadaan Raikage. Hingga ia merasakan kehadiran tepat di hadapnya.

"Ya…. Aku mencarimu"

Dengan itu sebuah Uppercut mendarat mulus di dagunya. Menghempaskannya tinggi ke atas dimana Raikage dengan sekejap mata sudah berada di atasnya meyiapkan tendangan kapak kearahnya

 **Girochin Drop**

Tendangan itu mengirim Uzukage menghantam tanah dengan keras layaknya sebuah meteor. Membentuk kubnagan tanah dengan tubuhnya. Namun serangan raikage tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia membuaka telapak tangannya lalu menekuk jempol dan kelingkingnya.

 **Sanbon Nukite**

Melesat turun kearah jatuhnya uzukage layaknya laser. Menghantamkan jutsunya kearah uzukage. Saat jutsu itu bersentuhan kubangan tanah itu semakin meluas dengan petis melecut – lecut dari pusatnya. Debu mengepul membuat pandangan tertutupi. Saat debu itu menghilang terlihat tangan Raikage hanya menembus tanah. Tidak ada tubuh Uzukage disana.

"kau cepat seperti yang dirumorkan"

"kheh…. Kau juga cukup hebat bisa bertahan dari serangan beruntunku"

'serangannya benra – benar menyakitkan. Jika saja aku tidak melakukan sunshin tadi. Aku pasti sudah mati'

"Saa…. Ayo kita tingkatkan pertarungannya Uzukage"

Dengan itu cakra Raikage meningkat dengan intensitas gila. Rambutnya mulai berdiri, petir yang melindunginya semakin bergerak liar. Mengangkat telapak tangannya lalu menekuk jari – jarinya, menyisakan telunjuknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu….. kita tingkatkan level pertarungannya"

Ucap sang uzukage sembari merapal segel tangan yang bahkan lebih panjang dari pada segel pada awal pertempuran. Setelah menyelesaikan segel tangannya. Tiba – tiba dari kedua telapak tangannya muncul aksara fuin yang mulai menyebar hingga sikunya, seperti aksara itu adalah benda hidup.

"Saa….. ayo kita mulai!"

Melesat dengan kecepatannya yang naik berkali – kali lipat dari pada pertarungan awal. Raikage bergerak lurus mengarahkan tangannya pada sang Uzukage.

 **Ippon Nukite**

Cakra petir membentuk tombak super tajam itu dirahkan tepat ke kepala sang uzukage. Sedangkan sang uzukage yang berhasil melihat pergerakan super cepat itu berhasil menghindar pada titik paling krusial dengan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga serangan itu hanya berhasil menggores sedikit pipi dan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Berhasil menghindari serangan itu tidak menghentikan aksi sang Uzukage. Dengan cekatan tangan sang Uzukage segera memberikan serangan pukulan telapk tangan layaknya Jyuken dengan tanganya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan aksara aneh tadi.

Tangan kanannya ia arahkan pada siku raikage sedangkan tanagn kirinya ia arahkan pada perut raikage. Tepat saat pukulan itu mengenai Raikage, sekilas muncul percikan listrik merah dari telapak tangan Uzukage.

Bentrokan berkecepatan tinggi itu berakhir dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Hingga beberapa detik tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi itu. Hingga tiba – tiba Rikage memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ration no Yoroi yang selalu melindungi Raikage selama bertrokan jugs telah menghilang.

"Hoek….. a..apa yang kau lakukan Uzukage?" Tanya Raikage dengan susah payah. Suaranya tercekat akibat darah yang masih ingin memberontak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Jaringan Cakramu….. sudah kuhancurkan!"

"a..apa? Bagaimana bi..bisa?"

"kuakui seranganmu tadi adalah serangan yang sangat mematikan. Tetapi kau tidak bisa memaksimalkan serangan itu. Sehingga musuh bisa memanfaatkan seranganmu untuk mejatuhkan dirimu sendiri."

"….."

"Pukulan tadi bukanlah pukulan biasa. Pukulan itu pemiliki prinsip yang hampir sama dengan Jyuken dari Klan Hyuga. Tapi aku menambahkan prinsip jikukan pada serangan itu. Normalnya serangan itu hanya akan mengacaukan jalur cakra seseorang dengan cara mendistorsi dimensi mikro di dalam tubuh. Tapi lain lagi jika yang ku serang adalah kau raikage."

"…"

" **Ippon Nukite** serangan mematikan dengan berbasis cakra petir yang dikompersikan lalu dipertajam. Kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi jika serangan itu menjadi satu saat aku mendistorsi dimensi tubuhmu?"

"….."

"Ya…. Seranganku akan menjadi serangan super yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan system cakramu. Tapi mengingat tubuh supermu itu kau akan sembuh jika bisa beristirahat selama 1 bulan penuh. Tapi sayangnya kau akan mati di sini raikage"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu sang Uzukage bersiap memberika pukulan penghabisan kepada Raikage. Sedangkan raikage hanya bisa mengumpat.

"ONOREE…."

"Hentikan Uzukage!"

Beberapa centi lagi serangan itu telak mengenai Raikage sebuah suara mengitrupsi aksinya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria tua cebol yang tengah melayang di udara.

"apa – apaan kau Raikage… hanya untuk mengulur waktu saja kau hamper terbunuh. Benar – benar memalukan"

Sedangkan sang Uzukage hanya bisa membulatkan mata. Bukan karena bagaimana pria tua cebol itu bisa melayang, melaikan apa yang ikut melayang bersamanya.

 **~~Uzukage POV**

Mataku dibuat mebola akibat kedatangan Tsucikage. Pasalnya yang ia bawa adalah para penduduk Uzu. Mereka terkurung dalam kekkai transparan yang berbentuk kubus. Mengurung mereka layaknya Sandra. Aku bisa melihat mereka mencoba untuk keluar, berteriak meminta bantuan, manangis, atupun menenangkan anaknya yang menangis. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengiris hati.

"Menyerahlah Uzukage!"

Nada sinis itu… Sialan kau Tsuchikage.

"aku tak akan menyerah. Aku pasti akan melindungi rakyatku"

"sou ka….. kalau begitu nikamatilah pemandangan dimana rakyatmu berubah menjadi abu!"

 **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu**

Perlahan kubus yang mengurung penduduk uzu bercahaya terang menyusut lalu meledak. Menghancurkan penduduk uzu bahkan tanpa menyisakan apapun.

"…."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Melihat penduduk yang coba ku lindungi melihat penduduk yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapanku.

"jadi….. apa sekarang kau akan menyerah?"

"….. tidak akan pernah! TIDAK AKAN SEBELUM AKU BISA MENGIRIMMU KE DEPAN PINTU NERAKA TSUCHIKAGE!"

Seharusnya jutsu ini tidak pernah digunakan tapi jika seperti ini, tidak ada jalan lain. Jika kushina tau jika aku menggunkan jurus ini pasti aku akan dimarahi habis – habisan. Bagaimana keadaan kushina di gerbang barat? Semoga kau baik – baik saja anakku. Setidaknya biarkan ayahmu berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Merapal segel tangan kembali. Perlahan lahan aksara yang tadi hanya sebatas siku kini mulai bergerak memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulitku. Jutsu tingkat lanjut dari jutsuku yang pertama. Jutsu yang tidak pernah bisa ku beri nama karena penggunaanya yang sangat beresiko.

"hooo…. kalau begitu majulah. Biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

"sesuai kinginanmu…. Tapiyang mati bukanlah aku. Tapi kau!"

Menghilang dalam jurusku, kini aku sudah berada disamping tsuchikage yang melayang lalu mengirimkan pukulan yang sudah ku kombinasikan dengan serangan berbasis jikukan. Mengirim sang tsuchikage jatuh layaknya roket. Kembali menghilang dan muncul ke arah jatuhnya sang tsuchikage. Kembali menghantamkan pukulan padanya. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Puluhan kalis serangan sudah kulancarkan padanya. Dan kini adalah serangan penghabisan.

Ketikan sudah pada titik tertinggi dari serangnku. Telah kusiapkan pukulan super yang yang lagi – lagi ku kombinasikan dengan jikukan. Tapi sayangnya sebelum serangan itu mengenai Tsuchikage brengsek itu tubuhku terlebih dahulu terhempas oleh serangan ekor dari Yonbi. Menghempaskan tubuhku ketanah dengan keras.

Eh… biju? Bukankah mereka sedang di kekang oleh Nimura .

" **"** **jika kau sedang mencari orang yang tadi mengekang kami, maka sebaiknya kau harus mencarinya di alam baka… ha ha ha!"**

Sial…. Sial …. Sial….. keparat kalian. Kalian semua keparat.

 **"** **Saaa…. Selamat Tinggal Uzukage"**

Kembali lima bijudama melesat ke arahku. Kali ini aku tidak mungkin bisa memindahkan serangan itu. Tubuhku sudah mencapai batas. Memang hasil yang dicapai saat menggunakan jutsu ini sangat luat biasa. Aku mampu berpindah tempat kemanapun selama masih berada dalam jangkauan jutsuku. Seranganku menjadi berkali – kali lipat lebih kuat dan berbahaya. Tapi efek samping yang ditimbulka juga sangat luar biasa. Penggunaan jutsu tadi sudah menghancurkan semua jaringan tubuhku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhkuku, bahkan untuk menggerakan ujung jariku saja aku tak mampu.

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar pada lima biju dama yang mengaah padaku itu. Haaah…. Kami-sam Aku ingin melihat wajah anakku sebelum aku mati.

"TOU-SAMAAA!"

Suara itu Kushina….. hah…. Ternyata tuhan masih berbaik hati mau mengabulkan permohonanku. Ku kirimkan sebuah senyuman dengan menggunakan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa. Senyum terakhir yang bisa diberikan ayah kepada anaknya"

 **~~Kushina POV**

Menyusuri hutan uzu….. kini aku mulai memasuki desa. Gara – gara melawan Kirigakure no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shuu aku dipaksa bertarung di luar dinding desa. Walaupun cukup kesulitan menghadapi mereka sekaligus, setidaknya aku berhasil memukul mundur mereka. Kini aku harus bersiap untuk pertarungan yang lebih besar. Memasuki desa aku melihat begitu banyak mayat shinobi yang telah tumbang dlam perang baik dari pihak lawan maupun kawan. Selain itu dapat ku lihat para biju sedang mengelilingi seorang…

Eehhh…. Tou-sama. Mereka berusaha membunuh tou-sama. Tapi kenapa tou –sama tidak bergerak. Jangan – jangan dia menggunakan jutsu itu. Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini. Oh… tidak biju – biju itu ingin menembakkan bijudama lagi…. Sial…. Aku tidak akan sempat…. Siaaaallllll.!

"TOU-SAMAAAAA"

'BLAAAARRRRRR'

Ledakan besar menjawab panggilanku. Kini tidak ada lagi yang berdiri di sana. Bom biju itu pasti sudah….

"ONOREEE…!"

Aku pasti mebunuh kalian semua…. Pasti! Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus meminta bantuan pada para Dewa Penjaga Mata Angin. Walau cukup beresiko tapi tidak ada pilihan. Aku mungkin bisa kehabisan cakra saat memanggilnya. Tapi harus ku lakukan untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Menggigit jempolku hingga darah mengalir keluar darinya. Kuoleskan darahku pada telapak tangan. Merapal segel pemanggil lalu kuhentakan tanganku ke tanah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

'Boft'

'Boft'

'Boft'

'Boft'

Saat ku lihat para dewa penjaga mata angin telah muncul kini kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian.

"tolong!"

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

Membuka mataku perlahan – lahan. Membiasakan mataku pada sinar yang tiba – tiba memasuki mataku. Setelah terasa terbiasa ku buka mataku secara penuh. Hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Bau obat – obatan menyengat memasuki hidung ku. Bunyi tetesan cairan infus saling berpacu dengan detak jam dinding. Tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Dimana ini?"

Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Apakah aku masih di uzu. Tapi jika ini rumah sakit uzu seharysnya ada ornament – ornament yang menggambarkan lambing klan uzumaki. Tapi di sini tidak. Lagi pula terakhir kali kuingat uzu sudah benar - benar rata dengan tanah. Jadi dimana ini?

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela menerawah jauh dapat ku lihat pahatan wajah – wajah di sebuh tebing. Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat itu adalah wajah para pemimpin pendahulu desa konoha. Para hokage pendahulu.

Mataku membulat. Jadi sekarang aku berada di konoha. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Uzu. Bagaimana dengan rakyat Uzu. Bagaimana dengan ayahku. Ku pegang keningku seakan dengan melakukan hal itu bisa membuat ingatanku kembali pulih.

"…"

"aku harus kembali ke Uzu"

Ucapku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Meraih tiang penyangga infus untuk ku jadikan penyangga tubuhku. Berjalan dengan tertatih menuju ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum tanganku bisa meraih ganggang pintu, pintu itu lebih dahulu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut yang mulai memutih termakan usia. Dia adalah sandaime hokage, hirusen sarutobi.

"apa yang kau lakukan. Tubuhmu masih perlu istirahat"

Nada itu. Nada khawatir itu. Tapi sayangnya nada itu tidak keluar dari orang yang aku inginkan.

"Kenapa aku ada di konoha.? Apa yang terjadi pada Uzu? Apa yang terjadi pada penduduk Uzu?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ku layangkan padanya dengan nada sinis. Ku lihat pandangannya menjadi sendu. Cih…. Hokage sialan ini.

"maafkan aku….. Uzushiogakure sudah hancur. Kau adalah uzumaki terakhir yang tersisa. Maafkan aku"

Ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Wajahnya tetuntuk menghadap kea rah lantai. Sedangkan kembali harus terdiam dengan keadaan shok berat.

"…"

"Maafkan aku"

"BERHENTILAH BERSANDIWARA HOGAKE SIALAN. KAU FIKIR KARENA SIAPA UZUSHIOGAKURE BISA HANCUR HAH? ITU KARENAMU, KARENA KONOHA YANG MENGABAIKAN PERMINTAAN TOLONG KAMI DAN MALAH BERSIKAP ACUH"

Pengekang emosiku sudah pecah. Ku lontarkan kata – kata penuh cacian itu pada hokage didepanku. Mataku mungkin sudah tidak lagi violet, melainkan suda berganti menjadi mata merah dengan iris hitam vertical akibat ckra kyubi yang merespon amarahku. Sedangkan orang dihadapanku semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf-…"

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU. DAN JANGAN PERNAH TUNJUKAN WAJAHMU DIHADAPNKU LAGI"

Bentakku lagi tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyeleaikan kata – katanya. Pandangan tajam dengan kombinasi mata kyubi memberikan tekanan besar pada sang hokage belum lagi kata – kataku tadi. Dengan langkah enggan hokage itu perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelum benar – benar pergi dalam ruangan itu dia sempat berbalik dan berbicara.

"Maaf atas sikap konoha pada Uzu. Tapi itu bukanlah murni keinginanku."

Dan kini tinggalah aku sendiri di dalam ruangan itu. Sendiri dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

.

.

.

Lima hari sudah aku berada di konoha, tepatnya rumah sakit konoha. Namun semuanya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah termasuk rasa kecewaku pada konoha. Namun tanapa ku sadari semu itu akan mulai berubah mulai dari hari ini. Hari dimana aku bertemu dengannya.

Menatap datar kearah satu - satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Menyesali betapa lemahnya dririku yang bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan desaku sendiri. Semua lamunan dan penyesalanku tiba tiba runtuh dan berubah menjadi amarah ketika pandanganku menangkap sosok hokage yang masuk kedalam ruanganku.

Saat aku ingin melontarkan kata – kata kasar untuk mengusir hokage itu, aku harus dibuah menahan kata – kataku akibat seseorang yang masuk setelah sang hokage. Seorang laki – laki berambut pirang yang mengenakan rompi jounin konoha yang umurnya berkisaran sama sepertiku. Laki – laki itu kini tengah tersenyum ramah padaku.

Senyum yang tiba – tiba membuatku merona. Tidak…. Dia adalah ninja konoha. Semua ninja konoha adalah penghianat Kushina. Jangan tergoda olehnya.

"bagaiamana keadaanmu kushina?"

"berhentilah bersikap seperti kau mengkhawatirkanku!"

"haah….. aku kesini hanya untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Dia adalah orang yang menolongmu sewaktu kau tengah sekarat dulu"

Dengan itu laki – laki yang dari tadi berada di belakang maju kedepan dan mempekalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Minato, Namikaze Minato. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik"

Eh….. namikaze minato. Bukankah itu nama ninja konoha dengan julukan Konoha no kiroi senko. Laki – laki ini?

"Anoo…"

"e..eehh…. gomen. Namaku Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina"

"hee….. jadi kau adalah Akai Chishio no Habanero itu! Aku sering mendengar tentang kehebatanmu"

"tidak sesering aku mendengar tentang kehebatanmu. Konoha no kiroi senko"

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mebuka pertahananku pada laki – laki ini. Laki – laki yang akan menjadisumber dari penderitaanku dan anakku kelak. Dan sayangnya aku belum bisa menyadarinya.

.

.

..

.

..

END

Yosh….. gitu aja….. ini udah ane panjangin wordnya…. Gak ada sesi balas review. Soalnya ane udah kena protes. Naruto muncul chapter depan jadi jangan khawatir. Ane rencanain fic ini bakan terus update setiap hari minggu. Jadi please review ya….. tentunya ane harap review yang membangun. Klw Cuma review yang bikin orang sakit ati mending gak usah deh.

Thanks buat yang udah dukung fic ane sampe sekarang. Jaaa…. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Wisesa Kazehaya

Out.


	5. Chapter 5 Akhir dan Awal

**Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane. Naruto kepunyaannya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, gak mirip canon, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan. Mata merah, hidung tersumbat, sesak nafas, bibir pecah - pecah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" -Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' -Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** -Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ \- Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** -Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

 **~~Sebelumnya**

"bagaiamana keadaanmu kushina?"

"berhentilah bersikap seperti kau mengkhawatirkanku!"

"haah….. aku kesini hanya untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Dia adalah orang yang menolongmu sewaktu kau tengah sekarat dulu"

Dengan itu laki – laki yang dari tadi berada di belakang maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Minato, Namikaze Minato. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik"

"Anoo…"

"e..eehh…. gomen. Namaku Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina"

"hee….. jadi kau adalah Akai Chishio no Habanero itu! Aku sering mendengar tentang kehebatanmu"

"tidak sesering aku mendengar tentang kehebatanmu. Konoha no kiroi senko"

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mebuka pertahananku pada laki – laki ini. Laki – laki yang akan menjadisumber dari penderitaanku dan anakku kelak. Dan sayangnya aku belum bisa menyadarinya.

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

Tiga tahun sudah aku berada di konohagakure. Desa yang dulunya kubenci hingga ke akar – akarnya kini mulai kucoba untuk terima. Tinggal disebuah apartemen yang diberikan sandaime hokage kepadaku. Menjalani kehidupan layaknya seorang civilian. Ya aku berhenti dalam system ninja, sudah terlalu banyak kenangan pahit yang ku dapat dari gelapnya dunia ninja. Mulai menerima diriku sebagai penduduk konoha.

Selama tiga tahun ini juga hubunganku dengan Minato semakin dekat. Karena dia lah aku bisa melupakan kejadiandi masa lalu sedikit demi sedikit. Menerima diriku sebagai penduduk konoha sedikit demi sedikit. Bisa di bilang bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Dialah yang selalu memberikanku perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta lebih dari siapapun di konoha.

Hubunganku dengan sandaime hokage juga tidaklah seburuk dulu. Aku sekarang bisa menerima alasan yang diberikan hokage itu. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai ayah angkatku di konoha. Memang benar kata pepatah 'waktu bisa menghancurkan segalanya bahkan batu karang sekalipun'.

Kedekatanku dan minato kian hari kian hari kian mendekat bahkan satu hal yang masih kurahasiakan yaitu sekarang aku tengah mngandung. Ya aku sekarang mengandung anak dari minato. Hal itu terjadi satu bulan lalu. Terjaidi bahkan sebelum sempat aku menyadarinya.

Aku tahu bahwa hamil diluar ikatan pernikahan bukanlah suatu yang bisa diterima oleh masyarakat begitu saja. Maka dari itu aku dan minato sepakat merahasiakannya. Walaupun aku ingin merahasiakannya tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa merahasiakannya dari ayah angkatku, sandaime hokage.

Tapi minato sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan segera menikahiku setelah acara pelantikannya sebagai hokage. Minato terpilih sebagai kandidat terkuat sebagai Yondaime Hokage. Prestasi – prestasi yang diraihnya selama ini memantapkan langkahnya menjadi seorang hokage.

Kini aku sedang menyusuri jalan di konoha, terlihat jalanan konoha saat ini sangatlah sepi. Mereka semua kini sedang menghadiri acara penobatan Minato mejadi seorang Kage. Sebenarnya Minato melarangku untuk menghadiri acara ini. Tapi walaupun begitu aku sangat ingin melihatnya berhasil menggapai impiannya sebagai hokage. Terus menyusuri jalanan konoha hingga aku kini sampai tepat di halaman depan kantor hokage yang tepat berada di bawah pahatan wajah para hokage terdahulu.

Dari atap bangunan bisa kulihat sandaime hokage bersiap untuk membuka acara. Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu.

"Penduduk konoha yang ku cintai. Hari ini kita akan memasuki era kepemimpinan baru"

"kepemimpinan selanjutnya yang akan mewarisi tekad api konoha"

"saya berdiri disini, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage senang kalian semua hadir disini"

"baiklahsaat ini langsung saja saya perkenalkan orang yang akan mejadi Yondaie Hokage mulai saat ini,

Bisa ku lihat Minato dengan jubah Yondaime hokage yang ia kenakan berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri di samping Sandaime.

"semua orang mengenal dia sebagai… Minato Namikaze"

Semua orang seketika bersorak, mengelukan nama Minato. Sorakan bahagia karena bangga memiliki hokage tangguh seperti minato. Minato juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada penduduk konoha.

"Terimakasih karena kalian mau memilihku sebagai Hokage selanjutnya. Ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagiku"

"hari ini juga aku akan mengabarkan sebuah kabar gembira pada kalian semua"

"perkenan aku untuk mengenalkan calon istriku pada kalian"

Eh…. Apa yang dilakukan Minato? Apa dia ingin memperkenalkanku pada penduduk konoha bahwa aku adalah calon istrinya. Wajahku mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus kali ini. Pandanganku dan pandangannya bertemu, tapi itu tidak berselang lama karena dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain.

"Nama calon istriku adalah… Shizune Katou"

Eh…. Apa katanya? Bukankah… eh? Semua pandangan mengarah pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunade Senju. Tapi bukakah aku adalah calon istrinya? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji? Bukankah sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya? Apa maksunya ini?

Pandangan kami kembali saling bertemu. Tapi dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku seakan aku bukanlah pihak yang tersakiti.

Berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kerumunan itu berlari menuju apartemenku untuk mengurung diri. Mengurung semua perasaanku yang mencoba untuk keluar, walupun air mata tidak henti – hentinya keluar.

Setelah sampai di apartemen ku. Bukannya menjadi tenang, aku malah meangis semakin keras. Menangis penuh penyesalan. Hingga tanpa kusadari bahwa aku mengakhiri hari itu hanya dengan menangis di apartemenku.

.

.

 **~~Skip Time**

.

.

Sembilan bulan sudah berlalu sejak pelantikan hokage. Sejak penghianatan dan kekecewaan yang aku dapatkan di hari itu. Kekecewaan yang sudah hampir menghilangkan semua harapanku. Mungkin jika aku tidak sedang mengandung mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku ini.

Si brengsek minato itu bahkan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku ini. Ia datang tepat satu hari setelah acara pelantikan. Kata – katanya bahkan masih terukir jelas di kepalaku ini.

 _'_ _berhentilah menemuiku lagi. Aku akan segera menikah dengan Shizune. Mulai sekarang bersikplah seperti kita tidak saling mengenal. Dan masalah kandunganmu….. gugurkan saja'_

Begitulah katanya. Kata – kata datar yang menghancurkan semuanya. Harapanku dan cintaku. Sepertinya memang sebuah kesalahan untuk mencintai shinobi konoha apalagi si brengsek yang bernama minato itu.

Heh….. dasar brengsek itu. Tentunya aku tidak menurutinya. Lagi pula siapa dia. Ini adalah kandunganku. Dia tidak berhak menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Selama 9 bulan ini aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi melihat si brengsek itu. Merawat kandunganku sendiri, walupun biwako-ba san selalu dating sekedar untuk mengingatkanku ataupun memarahiku. Mungkin dialah satu orang yang tidak bisa ku benci di konoha. Entah kenapa ia selalu menebarkan hawa horror jika aku melihatnya dengan pandangan benci.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan untukku. Dokter memprediksi bahwa aku akn melahirkan hari ini. Tepat saat usia kandunganku 10 bulan 13 hari, mungkin karena pengaruh kyubi membuat usia kandunganku agak lama. Aku juga mendengar bahwa Shizune juga akan melahirkan hari ini. Hah…. Untuk apa aku memikirkan mereka.

Kini aku sedang bersama dengan biwako- ba san menujuke tempat persalinanku. Tempat persalinanku berada di luar batas desa, di sebuah tempat yang telah dijaga oleh puluhan anbu. Bukan karena apa. Tapi karena kyubi yang ada dalam tubuhku. Karena jika seorang jiichuriki melahirkan maka segel yang dimilikinya akan melemah. Maka untuk menghindarinya maka aku di minta untuk untuk melakukan proses persalinan di sini oleh sandaime hokage.

Proses persalinanku berlangsung sangat menyakitkan. Tenagaku terbagi menjadi dua setengah untuk persalinan dan setngah lagi untuk menahan segel kyubi. Sebenarnya ini akan lebih mudah jika ada seorang ahli fuinjutsu yang membantu proses persalinan. Tapi disini tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni dalam hal fuinjutsu.

"ooeee…..""

Tapi akhir dari perjuangan panjang dan rasa lelahku seakan menguap ketika aku mendengar suara bayi yang menangis. Ya ….. suara bayiku.

"selamat kushina….. kau sudah melahirkan anak laki – laki yang sehat"

Ku lihat biwako-ba san menggendong anakku. Anak laki – laki yang akan ku beri nama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Ku gendong anakku dengan lembut lalu menyatukan dari kami.

"selamat datang ke dunia Naruto….. "

Tapi sepertinya tuhan tidak bosan – bosannya memberikaku cobaan dalam hidup. Pandanganku teralih ketika satu persatu orang dalam ruangan persalinan itu jatuh kehilangan nyawanya ketika sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak dengan cepat menebaskan kunainya. Lalu berhenti ketika mengarahkan ujung kunainya tepat ke arah leherku.

"sebaiknya kau menurut jika masih sayang pada nyawamu dan anakmu"

Ucap seorang pria dengan jubah hitam dengan suara baritone yang sedikit tertahan karena topeng yang ia kenakan.

…..

Kini aku sudah dlam kondisi terlemahku. Kondisiku yang lemah pasca melahirkan ditambah dengan kyubi yang di tarik paksa dari tubuhku oleh pria bertopeng tadi sukses membuat tubuhku berada pada titik terlemahku. Normalnya seorang jinchuriki yang diatarik biju dalam tubuhnya akan langsung mati. Tapi terimaksih pada darah uzumaki murni yang mengalir dalam tubuhku sehingga aku masih bisa bertahan sedikit lagi.

Kini aku tengah berbaring diatas permukaan batu bersama dengan putraku Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat karena ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bisa memeluknya seperti ini.

Bisa ku dengar ledakan – ledakan besar dari anah konoha. Sepertinya pria bertopeng itu menggunakan kyubi untuk menghancurkan konoha. Meh…. Itu bukan lagi urusanku. Setidaknya aku akan menghabiskan waktu terahirku bersaa dengan Naruto.

Namun semua keinginanku lagi – lagi tidak bisa terwujud karena sebuah kilatan kuning tiba – tiba muncul dihadapanku memunculkan kyubi yang sedang diduduki oleh seekor katak besarnya menyaingi kyubi. Dan di atas kepala katak itu ada si brengsek Minato.

Dia sedang menyiapkan sebuah altar untuk penyegelan. Kepada siapa dia akan menyegel kyubi? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Jika konoha apalagi si brengsek minato itu berhasil mendapatkan kyubi maka kedamaian dunia bisa terusik lagi. Sial…. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu yang damai kami –sama.

Saat ku lihat sebuah serangan ekor kyubi menghempaskan minato hingga menghancurkan hutan berates – ratus meter aku segera memulai rencanaku.

Mengecup singkat naruto. Aku mulai berdiri dan mengguarkan sisa cakraku. Mengeluarkan rantai cakra yang menjadi jutsu spesialku itu. Mengekang pergerkan kyubi.

Aku tidak mungkin membawa kyubi sepenuhnya dengan kondisi ku yang seperti ini. Melihat ke arah naruto dan tersenyum kecut. Spertinya kau harus menjadi jinchuriki juga Naruto. Merapal segel tangan dengan cepat untuk memulai sebuah teknik penyegelan.

 **Shiki Fujin**

Dengan mengucapkan nama jutsu itu sebuah sosok astral dengan wujud Shinigami dengan wajah seram yang membawa tasbih di tangannya dan sebuah pisau yang digigit d antara gigi – gigi runcingnya. Di depan sosok itu ada bentuk roh manusia yang terika tali. Itu adalah roh ku.

Shiki fujin adalah tenik penyegelan yang memiliki resiko yang sangat menakutkan. Karena bayaran untuk jutsu ini adalah nyawa penggunanya. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagiku. Lagi pula pada khirnya aku juga akan mati.

Ku arahkan tanganku kedepan bersamaan dengan dewa kematian yang berada dibelakangku menusukkan tangannya ke roh yang berada di depannya. Lalu tiba – tiba sebuah tangan astral dengan tanda tanda mengerikan menembus perutku bergerak dengan cepat lalu mengarah pada tubuh kyubi.

Menarik setengah cakra kyubi lalu meraiknya kembali ke dalam perutku. Kini tanda segel kembali muncul di perutku. Menandakan bahwa separuh kyubi kini tersegel kembali. Kuarahkan tatapanku pada naruto yang sudah ku taruh di atas altar penyegelan lalu beralih menatap kyubi kembali.

Merangkai segel tangan kembali lalu

 **Hakke No Fuin Shiki**

Tapi sebelum jurusku berhasil menyegel kyubi pada naruto. Tiba tiba kilatan kuning mengganti tubuh naruto dengan tubuh bayi lainnya. Sehingga jutsu yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibatalkan itu memaksa untuk tetap menyegel kyubi pada bayi itu.

Kini kyubi sudah tersegel secara keseluruhan. Tapi setengah kyubi tidak tersegel di tubuh naruto tapi di tubuh bayi yang dibawa oleh kilatan kuning tadi, dibawa oleh si brengsek minato.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyegel kekuatan seperti kyubi pada anakmu kushina"

"kyubi akan menjadi kekuatan untuk konoha"

"SIALAAN KAU MINATOO!"

"kheh….. dengan ini aib sepertimu bisa menghilang dimuka bumi ini"

"SIALAAAN!"

Kini sandaime hokage telah smapi ke medan pertempuran itu lalu aku bisa melihat dia shok saat melihatku menggunakan Shiki Fujin.

Ku rasakan waktuku sudah habis melihat kea rah sosok dewa kematian yang kini menarik pisau yang dari tadi digigitnya.

"Oi…. Sandaime! Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"apa itu kushina…. Aku pasti akan melakukannya"

"tolong jaga anakku, jaga naruto untukku!"

Ucapku dengan nada sendu ksembari melihat naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"tentu kushina…. Aku akan menjaga naruto untukmu!"

Menganggukan kepalaku mempercayai perkataan sandaime. Lalu ku alihkan pandanganku pada si bangsat Minato

"Dan kau minato…. Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengahajarmu sebelum kau di Tarik shinigami ke dasar neraka"

Dengan itu shinigami yang berada di belakangku menebas iktan antara tubh dan jiwaku. Membuatku Uzumaki Kushina meninggalkan dunia ninja yang kelam utnuk selamanya dengan penyesalan yang luar biasa.

 **END FLASHBACK**

V

V

v

~~Emperror of The World~~

 **~~Normal POV**

Pagi yang indahdi Desa Konohagakure….. eee….. maksudku pagi yang indah di hutan kematian. Burung yang berkicau layaknya saling menyahut satu sama lain. Kehangatan matahari yang mulai menghangatkan hutan. Bulir bulir embun pagi memantulakan cahaya matahari membuatnya berkilau bak berlian.

Hal yang bisa mebuat orang menganga tidak percaya karena yang kita bicarakan itu adalah hutan paling mengerikan yaitu hutan kematian. Tapi sepertinya keindahan itu sudah menjadi sarapan sehari – hari untuk anak yang kini sedang melakukan rutinitasnya. Melakuakan latihan super ekstrim bisa kita simpulkan dari hitungan yang anak itu suarakan.

"809, 810,811…."

Latihan gila – gilaan yang dilakukan oleh anak berumur 7 tahun. Dan jika kau melihatnya melakukan hitungan itu untuk pushup dengan hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Lalu tangan kirinya. Lalu situp dengan posisi menggantungkan kakinya pada dahan pohon, squat jump, melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanan lalu kaki kiri, pukulan dengan tangan kanan dan kiri. Semuanya pada hitungan seribu. Dan jangan lupakan peraturan sederhana namun juga gila yang dibuat anak itu. Jika aku gagal mencapai seribu maka aku haru ulang lagi dari nol.

Semua latihan itu ia lakukan setiap hari pagi dan sore. Selama sebulan ini di bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan hutan kematian. Semua yang dia perlukan selalu ia cari di hutan ini. Selain itu dia selalu mendapatkan kiriman dari orang misterius yang menurutnya sangat eksentrik itu setelah latihannya.

Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dianggap sebagai jinchuriki kyubi. Sebuah kesimpulan bodoh yang diambil penduduk hanya karena sebuah kabar angin yang tidak jelas dimana sumbernya.

Baju yang selalu ia kenakan pasca ia di usir oleh panti asuhan sekarang sudah benar – benar hancur, robek dan lubang di sana – sini. Pakaian yang lebih mirip kain lap dibandingkan pakaian itu selalu ia kenakan.

Bukan karena ingin atau apa. Tapi karena hanya inilah pakaian yang ia miliki. Dia tidak memiliki sepeserpun uang untuk membeli yang baru. Sekalipu ia memilikinya, tidak akan ada yang mau menjual padanya.

Menyelesaikan semua sesi latihannya, naruto menadang pada kunai yang selalu menancab di pohon yang berada di sberang tempat latihannya. Berharap ada yang tergantung disan. Tapi tidak ada. Sudah dua hari dia tidak menerima bungkusan dari orang misterius itu lagi.

Mungkin bantuan dari orang itu sudah berakhir. Bukan makanan ataupun minuman bahkan kotoran kud—ee…. Vitamin dari bingkisan itu yang ia iginkan. Tapi kertas yang selalu berisi kata – kata semangat yang paling ia nantikan. Setiap bungkusan yang ia terima selalu berisi kata – kata penyemangat. Dan setiap kata penyemangat itu selalu ia jaga baik baik dalam sebuah kotak yang ia temukan di pinggir hutan.

Walaupun kata – kata penyemangat itu selalu mengenai semangat masa muda seperti

"SELALU TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU NAK"

Atau

"JANGAN MEYERAH PADA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU NAK"

Atau hal – hal yang berbau semangat masa muda lainnya. Tapi itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat jiwa kanak – kanaknya membuncah dengan kebahagiaan. Apalagi kata – kata "AKU SELALU MEMPERHATIKANMU NAK"

Kata – kata yang bagi kebanyakan orang adalah kata yang biasa, tapi bagi naruto itu adalah kata yang mengandung arti yang sangat mendalam. Bahwa ia tidaklah sendiri, masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikannya. Tapi mungkin semua itu akan berakhir.

"haah….. sepertinya aku harus memburu kelinci lagi hari ini"

Bergumam seperti itu naruto mulai menyusuri hutan. Mencari kelinci yang bisa diburunya untuk dijadikan sarapan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seokor kelinci dengan ukuran sedang yang sedang asik memakan rumput.

Mengendap endap mendekati buruannya hingga jarak antara naruto dan kelinci itu hanya terpaut jarak 10 meter. Merasa timing sudah tepat naruto berlari dengan kecepatannya semakin mendekati kelinci itu.

Tapi kelinci itu lebih sigap dari pada duagaan naruto. Kelinci itu dengan gesit menghindari naruto dan malah berlari. Tak ingin buruannya kabur naruto pun ikut berlari mengejarnya. Aksi kejar – kejaran antara naruto dan kelincipun semakin memanas dimana kelinci itu melakukan drift hebat diantara pepohonan melakukan gerakan zig – zag yang semakin menyulitkan naruto untuk mengejarnya.

Aksi kejar – kejaran itu mungkin bisa menyaingi film Fast And Furious jika direkam. Aksi kejar kejaran itu terus berlangsung hingga dengan kecepatan tinggi kelinci itu meluncur masuk kedalam lubang dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Dan sialnya bagi naruto yang saat itu dalam kecepatan tinggi tidak bisa melakukan pengereman akhirnya harus merelakan wajahnya membentur permukaan kasar dari pohon yang ditabraknya.

Sedangkan kelinci itu memunculkan kepalanya lalau melihat kea rah naruto sekan meledek naruto.

"Gah….. kelinci sialan!"

Sedangkan naruto hanya bisa mencak –mencak sendiri menerima nasibnya.

"HA HA HA HA…."

Namun acara mencak – mecaknya itu terhenti saat mendengar suar gelak tawa dari arah belakangnya. Menoleh kea rah belakang ia bisa melihat seorang laki – laki dengan rambut mangkok hitam dan lais tebal dan jangan lupakan baju hijau yang terlihat sangat ketat di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ha?"

"Ha ha ha….. kau benar – benar hebat nak. Aku belum pernah melihat aksi kejar – kejaran yang menakjubkan seperti itu"

'cih orang itu…. Dia berniat memuji atau menghinaku sih'

"Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Haha….. baiklah baiklah…"

"jadi siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?"

"Oi oi… bukankah tidak sopan menanyakan nama orang sebelum meperkenalkan diri terebih dahulu?"

"haah….. Naruto"

"eh…. Apa hubungannya dengan toping ramen? Perkenalkan dirimu nak"

"Naruto itu namaku…. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hahaha… maaf maaf…..!"

"Jadi siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmmm…. Namaku Maito Gai. Aku kesini untuk melihat kau berlatih mengasah semangat masa mudamu. Setelah pulang dari misi. Tapi yang kutemukan disini ternyata lebih menyenangkan"

"EEEEHHHH…. KAU? Kupikir orang yang mengawasiku dan membawakanku makanan adalah orang yang tampan dan penuh wibawa"

"Oi….. kau mau bilang aku tidak tampan?"

"emmm….. Ya"

Ucap naruto dengan wajah yang terlampau polos. Sedangkan Gai sudah meluncur bebas terjatuh daridahan pohon tempatnya bertengger dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Setidaknya berbohonglah dan buat pria dengan masa muda membara ini bahagia"

"eeh….. bukankan kau sudah tidak muda lagi?"

"ukh… kau menyerangku lagi nak!"

"…"

Sedangkan naruto malah semakin bingung dengan apa maksud dari pria di depanya itu. Salahkan penduduk desa yang membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki pengalaman untuk berinteraksi.

"Hei nak…"

"ya?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"emmm" menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"kalau begitu ikutlah aku. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus melaukan sesuatu pada pakaianmu itu."

Mengambi sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu gai mengeluarkan sesuatu sebuah baju hijau yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki oleh gai.

"pakailah…."

"eeeee…. Bolehkan aku sedikit merubahnya?"

"kenapa kau ingin merubahnya?"

"baju ini terlihat konyol"

"ukh….. kau menyerangku lagi nak"

"….."

"baiklah…. Lakukan sesukamu. Baju ini sekarang milikmu"

"apa kau punya jarum dan benang? Dan bisa aku pinjam kunaimu?"

"ini"

Memberikan jarum dan benang serta kunai kepada naruto. Gai melihat naruto dengan cekatan memotong dan menjahit beberapa bagian.

"he….. kau terampil juga untuk ukuran anak sepertimu"

"aku besar di panti asuhan. Hal ini sudah menjadi pelajarn dasaryang harus kau ketahui….. Setidaknya sebelum aku di usir"

Balas naruto dengan memelankan suaranya pada bagian akhir walaupun masih dapat di dengar oleh Gai. Memandang sendu pada anak dihadapannya. Gai tidak habis piker kenapa penduduk begitu tega kepada anak ini. Hanya karena rumor bodoh yang beredar tanpa alasan.

"osh selesai!"

Memakai pakaian yang sudah ia modifikasi. Kini naruto menggunakan baju hijau ketat tanpa lengan. Baju dan celana sudah dipisahkannya. Celananya sendiri kini hanya sepanjang lutut dengan tambahan beberapa kantong yang dia ambil dari celanya yang terdahulu. Memakaai sepatu ninja berwana biru.

Pelindung tulang kering berwarna orange. Tangannya dibalut perban hingga sebatas siku menampilkan otot bisep san trisep kekar buah dari latihannya.

"ouuuh… selera pakainmu bagus naruto"

"Hmmm"

"ITU MEMBUAT SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU SEMAKIN MEMBARA"

"hehehe"

Inilah yang naruto sukai dari pria ini. Mungkin naruto bisa meniru beberapa hal dari orang ini. Ya beberapa hal.

"untuk merayakan pakaian barumu ayo kita pergi ke ichiraku ramen. Dan kita kan melakukannya dengan berlari sekuat tenaga. Jika kau sampai lebih dahulu kau bisa memesan sepuasmu. Bagaimana?"

"Yosh….. ayo semangat masa mudaku!"

"baikalah…. bersiap..!... mu-"

"UOOOHHH RAMEN….. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

"oi aku belum bilang mulai naruto"

Panggil Gai pada Naruto yang telah berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum Gai bilang mulai. Tapi Gai malah tersenyum.

"kau tidak akan kesepian lagi Naruto"

"….."

"EEEEHHHHH… AKU TERTINGGAL… TUNGGU AKU NARUTOOO!"

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah sampai didepan kedai ichiraku. Tetapi Naruto hanya berdiam diri di depan kedai. Tidak masuk kedalam. Hingga Gai datang menghmapirinya.

"Kau curang Naruto….Kau menghianati semangat masa mudaku"

"…"

"kau kenapa?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari makanan di hutan saja"

"eh….. memangnya kenapa?"

"aku….. a,aku takut kalau pemilik kedai ini akan mengusirku"

Ucap naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Memori ketika dirinya diusir, dihina, dihajar masih terekam dengan baik di kepalanya. Sedangkan Gai kembali menatap sendu pada naruto.

'begitu pahitkah kenangan yang kau miliki Naruto?'

"Tenanglah….. Mereka berbeda. Aku jamin itu. Ayo masuk!"

"…."

"Irashai…."

Begitulah sambutan yanga mereka terima begitu memasuki kedai. seorang pria tua menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Melihat dua pelanggannya. Walaupun terlihat naruto bersembunyi di belakang Gai tidak membuat senyumannya runtuh.

"Gai-san….. mau pesan apa?"

"aku miso ramen"

"dan apa yang bisa aku sediakan untukmu adik kecil?"

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetapi sikap Naruto yang semakin bersembunyi dibelakang gai. Naruto mendongak menatap kearah Gai. Mencoba mencari sebuah kepastian. Sedangkan gai mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Memberanikan dirinya naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang gai.

"a,aku…"

Kembali melihat kearah gai kemudian kemabali bicara.

"aku pesan ramen jumbo… dengan naruto yang banyak"

"hai… satu miso ramen dan satu ramen jumbo dengan ekstra naruto segera siap."

Ucap teuchi sembari melenggang meninggaalkan kedua orang itu. Sedangkan naruto kembali bersembunyi di belakang Gai.

"kau lihat kan…. Mereka berbeda"

"emm" menganggukakan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Ayo duduk….."

"…."

"kau tau Naruto…. Tidak semua orang di dunia sperti yang kau pikirkan. Banyak diantara mereka yang bisa kau percayai"

"kua cukup mencari mereka yang bisa kau percayai lalu kau jaga mereka dengan seluruh semanagat masa muda yang kau miliki Naruto"

"Seperti kau dan orang tadi?"

Sebuah pose nice guy dengan jempol tecung dan gigi yang bersinarlah yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

"ano….. Gai-san. Bisakah kau melatihku menjdi lebih kuat lagi?"

"emm…. Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kua Naruto?"

"aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang kupercayai melindungimu dan pemilik kedai ini"

"….."

Ucap naruto dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Sedangkan Gai tertegun dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Apakah tidak boleh?"

Meletakkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengacak rambut jabrik itu sembari memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Gai lalu mejawab.

"tentu saja aku akan melatihmu. Jadi makanlah yang banyak dan jaga semangat masa mudamu tetap membara naruto"

"ehehe….."

"anooo… janji?"

Ucap naruto sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Gai.

"Aa…. Janji!"

Balas Gai sembari menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan kelingking Naruto.

"Pesanan Siap!"

"Uwaaaahhhh…"

Ucap naruto antusiah ketika melihat ramen yang tersaji di depanya itu.

"Makanlah yang banyak nak!"

"Paman!"

"Emm?"

"Tunggulah aku jadi lebih kuat lagi….. aku pasti akan melindungimu!"

"Ya….. Aku akan menunggumu Naruto. Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat karena orang tua ini juga sedang di kejar usia!"

"Emm! Aku pasti menepati janjiku!"

Sedangkan dua laki – laki dewasa itu tak kuasa menahan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah mereka.

"Yosh… Ayo makan Gai-san… eh.. Ayo makan Gai-sensei"

"Ayo….. kita akan bertanding siapa yang bisa makan ramen paling banyak"

"Ayo!"

"yang kalah harus mengelilingi konoha dengan menggunakan tangan"

"yosh….. Itadakimasu!"

"Oi….. kau curang Naruto…. Kau mencuri Start dariku!"

"eh…. Aku tidak melakukannya"

Dengan kegembiraan dan gelak tawa serta teriakan yang meyuarakan semangat masa muda di kedai itu menandakan terbentuknya suatu ikatan dan janji yang akan menentukan masa depan Naruto di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa sosok terlihat berkumpul memperbincangkan sesuatu. Namun karena gelapnya ruangan itu membuat sosok itu hanya terlihat seperti sekilas bayangan.

"Proses sinkronisasi sebentar lagi akan selesai"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan melatih Emperror"

"Hahaha….. sebaiknya dunia manusia sudah bersiap untuk kehadiran emperor"

"kalian semua diamlah. Dan fokuslah pada proses sinkronisasi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **TBC**

Yosh….. minna ketemu lagi di chapter 5….. sebenarnya ane mau berehntiin ini fic….. karena banyak flame yang masuk…..

Tapi berkat review positif yang menyusul ane jadi sadar kalau ada juga yang nunggu fic ane lanjut.

Jadi maaf buat flamer yang gak pake account ane Cuma bisa ngasih jari tengah aja buat kalian.

Buat yang udah ngerespon positif fic ane baik yang ngereview, fav, atau follow ane ucapin terimaksi sebanyak – banyaknya buat kalian.

Ane tunggu masukan – masukan lainnya dari kalian lagi. Udah gitu aja kali ya!

please review

v

v

v

v

v

v

Wisesa Kazehaya

Out


	6. Chapter 6 Awal yang baru

**S** **ummary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane. Naruto kepunyaannya Masashi-sensei.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan. Mata merah, hidung tersumbat, sesak nafas, bibir pecah - pecah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" -Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' -Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** -Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ \- Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** -Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

 **~~Sebelumnya**

"ano….. Gai-san. Bisakah kau melatihku menjdi lebih kuat lagi?"

"emm…. Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kua Naruto?"

"aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang kupercayai melindungimu dan pemilik kedai ini"

"….."

Ucap naruto dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Sedangkan Gai tertegun dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"tentu saja aku akan melatihmu. Jadi makanlah yang banyak dan jaga semangat masa mudamu tetap membara naruto"

"Yosh… Ayo makan Gai-san… eh.. Ayo makan Gai-sensei"

"Ayo….. kita akan bertanding siapa yang bisa makan ramen paling banyak"

"Ayo!"

"yang kalah harus mengelilingi konoha dengan menggunakan tangan"

"yosh….. Itadakimasu!"

"Oi….. kau curang Naruto…. Kau mencuri Start dariku!"

"eh…. Aku tidak melakukannya"

Dengan kegembiraan di kedai itu mendakan terbentuknya suatu ikatan dan janji yang akan menentukan masa depan Naruto di masa yang akan datang.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

 **~~Hokage Office**

Dua pemimpin desa terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing – masing. Satu hokage dengan rambut kuning tengah sibuk dengan dokumen – dokumennya. Dia adalah Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

Sedangkan hokage lain yang berumur lebih tua kini tengah sibung dengan cerutunya. Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya diam tanpa suara sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing – masing. Hanya keheningan yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Hingga sebuah suara ketokan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah satu – satunya pintu masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuk!"

Respon Minato pada ketukan pintu tadi. Pintu tersebut perlahan – lahan terbuka menanpilkan seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau ketat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Rambut hitam model bob dan alis mata super tebal. Dia adalah seorang ninja dengan peringkat Jounin dilihat dari rompi yang digunakannya.

Pria itu adalah Maito Gai, atau lebih di kenal dengan gelar Konoha no Kadekaki Aoi Moju. Pria penuh semangat masa muda yang selalu menebarkan senyuman dan pose nice guy pada siapapun. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang benbanding terbalik dengan Gai yang biasanya.

Pasalanya Gai masuk dalam ruangan hokage dengan langkahpasti dan tatapan serius yang apabila orang lain yang sudah mengenal baik Gai pasti akan mengira bahwa Gai saat ini adalah orang lain yang sedang menggunakan Henge. Tapi itu tidaklah benar. Dia adalah Gai, seratus persen seorang Maito Gai.

Melihat gai yang masuk kedalam kantor hokage dengn pandangan serius membuat kedua hokege yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gai dengan pandangan serius juga.

"Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian"

Suara yang di buat oleh Gai kembali memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Gai?"

Jawab Minato. Sedangkan sandaime memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan.

"Ini masalah anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ada lagi yang dilakukan anak itu? Apa dia membuat ulah lagi dengan membuat keributan di desa?"

Jawaban keras bernada sinislah yang menjawab pernyataan serius Gai. Kata – kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Minato. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Gai adalah seorang ninja dengan penringkat Jounin. Dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak saat mendengar jawaban dari Minato.

"Tidak….. bukan masalah itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil alih untuk merawat dan mendidik Naruto"

"Kenapa kau ingin merawat anak sialan itu? Anak sepertinya lebih baik tinggal dan mati di jalanan"

Kemabil kalimat bernada sinis yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebulumnya menjadi jawaban untuk Gai. Dan kembali keprofesionalitasannya di uji. Diuji untuk hanya mendengarkan dan tidak menggunakan tinjunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato.

"tidak ada alasan khusus! Tapi aku akan merawatnya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kalian"

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi…. Tidak ada alasan khusus"

"…."

Jawaban dengan nada datar dari Gai seketika membungkam Minato. Sepertinya menahan emosinya dari tadi membuah kan hasil bagi Gai.

"Baiklah…. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian. Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Dengan itu Gai berbalik meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Meninggalkan kedua hokage itu dalam keheningan.

'BRAAK'

"SIALAN!"

Oh….. sepertinya tidak benar benar hening, karena setelah kepergian Gai. Minato langsung menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

"Aku juga mau pergi sebentar Minato. Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

Suara itu berasal dari Hiruzen. Orang yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam dan hanya memperhatikan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minato, Hiruzen langsung meninggalkan Minato sendirian dalam ruangan Hokage.

 **~~Gai POV**

Dasar Hokage sialan. Kau masih berani menyebut dirimu hokage setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Heh….. memuakkan. Dan apa katanya tadi. 'apa anak itu membuat keributan lagi di desa?'….. heh….. kau fikir siapa yang membuat keributan dan siapa yang jadi korban keributan.

Benar – benar memuakan. Aku sudah mulai merasakan kalau Hokage sekrang memuakan. Tapi aku spertinya baru saja sadar kalau hokage sekarang benar – benar memuakan.

Dia fikir gelar hokage untuk apa? Orang yang tidak memeiliki tekad api sepertinya tidaklah pantas mendapatkan pengakuaan dariku. Untung saja aku masih bisa mengontol emosi ku sehingga tidak menghajar hokage itu di kantornya sendiri.

"Keluarlah…. Aku tau kau di sana."

Ucapku sembari menoleh kebelakang. Aku menyadari seseorang mengikutiku sejak aku keluar dari kantor hokage. Bukan karena aku adalah seorang ninja sensor. Tapi karena insting dan indraku yang telah dilatih ribuan kali.

Aku bisa melihat seorang pria tua dengan cerutu di sela bibirnya. Keluar dari balik banyangan gang kecil dibelakangku.

"memang sulit bersembunyi dari ninja sepertimu Gai. Kau bahkan bisa mengetahui ku sedang mengikutimu. Bahkan ninja sensor akan sangat kesulitan untuk menemukannku."

"itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan…. Sandaime-sama"

Ya orang ini adalah Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aku merasakannya mengikutiku sejak aku keluar dari kantor hokage. Menjawab dengan nada datar akibat masih menahan kekesalan dari kejadian di ruangan hokage tadi.

"Yang aku tanya kenapa anda mengikutiku?"

"Uzumaki Naruto….."

"Hmm?"

"Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

"Itu bukanlah urusan anda sandaime-sama. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab merawat Naruto sekarang"

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu Gai. Tapi setidaknya terimalah ini."

Ucap Sandaime sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah amplop tebal dari kantongnya.

"Ini ada sedikit uang untuk merawat Naruto"

Aku hanya menatap pada Sandaime dan amplop ditagannya dengan pandangan datar.

"… Aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku bisa menghidupi Naruto tanpa bantuan anda"

"Tapi sepertinya Minato akan membekukan misi mu untuk beberapa bulan. Itu pasti akan mempersulit keuanganmu"

"Itu bukanlah masalah. Aku masih memiliki sedikit tabungan. Setidaknya bisa membuat naruto merasakan hidup. Walaupun tak seindah yang anak – anak lain rasakan"

"….."

"lagi pula aku merawatnya bukanlah untuk memebuatnya menjadi anak manja dan lembek"

Setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tadi aku segera berbalik meninggalkan Sandaime tanpa berbalik kembali. Meninggalkan sang Professor untuk menyesali semua perbuatannya.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

 **~~Hutan Kematian**

 **Normal POV**

Hutan kematian tetaplah terlihat sangat mengerikan bahkan saat matahari berada di puncaknya. Daun rimbun yang menghalangi cahaya menembus kedalam hutan. Suara – suara aneh nan mengerikan yang terdengar saling sahut – menyahut.

Tapi spertinya lagi – lagi seorang anak tampak tak memperdulikannya. Dia terlihat tengah berbaring dengan menggunakan rerumputan sebagai alasnya. Anak dengan rambut kuning kemerahan dengan pakaian hijau ketat tanpa lengan yang mempertontonkan otot yang ada didalamnya.

Nafas anak itu terdengar memburu akibat latihan ekstrimnya yang baru saja selesai. Sesekali menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghapus keringat yang terus – menerus mengalir dari dahinya.

Terus dalam posisi itu hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi istirahatnya.

"YOOO….. NARUTO!"

Mendengar suara dari arah depan, Naruto nama anak itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Melihat pada seorang pria dengan pakaian hijau ketat, rambut bob, dan alis mata tebal. Senyum lebar dan menyilaukan mengiasai wajahnya. Pria yang kini sedang dalam posisi nice guy.

"YOO….. GAI-SENSEI"

Balas Naruto. Ya….. dia adalah Maito Gai. Pria yang kini sudah mulai menjalin hubungan sebagai guru dan murid dengan anak paling di benci oleh seluruh warga desa.

"Latihan keras seperti biasa ya?"

"Emmp… Aku harus menjadi semakin kuat untuk melindungi orang – orang yang penting bagiku."

"HOHOHO… SEMANGAT YANG BAGUS NARUTO. UNTUK MENGHARGAI SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU AKU AKAN MENEGLILINGI KONOHA BERJALAN DENGAN KAKI"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meneteskan keringatnya menghadapi respon berlebihan yang diberikan senseinya itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Gai-sensei"

"Oi… Naruto."

"hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan tinggal di hutan ini terus menerus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sensei-nya naruto seketika bungkan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Walupun tidak berselang lama tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Gai.

"Tentu saja tidak….. lagi pula hutan ini adalah rumahku"

"tapi jika kau disini terus…. Kau tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak – anak sebayamu. Kau tidak bisa membuat teman jika kau terus tinggal di hutan ini"

"… ta,tapi aku….."

Kepala Naruto semakin menunduk tidak ingin menunjukan wajah menyedihkannya pada sang Sensei. Sedangkan Gai hanya bisa tersenyun sedih melihat Naruto. Meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala kuning kemerahan itu dan mengusapnya pelan., Gai mulai bicara.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersama denganku Naruto?"

"….."

Mendengar pertanyaan Gai. Naruto seketika mengangkat wajahnya melihat sang Sensei seperti mencari sebuah kepastian.

"Be, benarkah? Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula apartemenku terlalu besar unutk kutinggali sendiri"

"ta, tapi jika aku tingga bersamamu….. warga desa akan…..?"

Kepala Naruto kembali menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya. Gai bukalah orang bodoh yag tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Naruto mengkhawatirkannya, khawatir jika ia juga akan dibenci oleh warga konoha. Secara otomatis Gai langsung memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada bocah yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan khawatir Naruto! Kau aman tinggal bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu, merawatmu dan mendidikmu."

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat pada wajah yang dihisai senyuman yang berbeda itu. Bukan senyum lebar menyilaukan seperti biasanya, tetapi senyuman simple namun mengandung kehangatan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Lagi pula aku adalah seorang Jounin."

"…. Apakah tidak apa – apa?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu tolong izinkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Izinkan aku menjadi muridmu. Izinkan aku melindungimu…. Izinkan aku….. hiks….. izi… hiks…"

Ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang terus enerus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Gai hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau ku izinkan Naruto…. Bahkan sebelum kau meminta izin sekalipun"

"Emmp!... a,aku bahagia. Gai-sensei"

"Ya Naruto….. mulai sekarang kau harus bahagia"

"….."

"…."

Gai hanya membiarkan naruto terus menangis di pelukannya. Menunggu hingga tangisan itu mereda. Setelah ini ia berjanji. Seorang Maito Gai, tidak akan membiarkan bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto menangis dalam kesedihan lagi.

Mereka terus diam dalam posisi itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa matahari perlahan lahan mulai turun dari puncaknya. Dan mulai memerah di arah barat.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

Terlihat dua orang kini tengah berjalan keluar dari hutan kematian. Mereka adalah pasangan guru dan murid, Maito Gai dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke arah desa.

Naruto yang berjalan di samping Gai nampak berjalan dalam keraguan. Ragu karena kembali harus memasuki wilayah desa. Wilayah yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Namun ia terus berjalan, tak mau mengecewakan harapan gurunya.

Saat mereka memasuki desa. Naruto seketika langsung di serang dengan tatapan benci dari para penduduk. Namun berhasil diacuhkannya. Namun sepertinya semua tak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Ketika ia sampai di tengah desa seorang pria seketika berlari kearahnya. Berniat memeberikan pukulan kepada Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI BOCAH SIALAN?"

'bruak'

Namun sebelum pukulan itu mengenai Naruto, orang itu terlebih dahulu terhempas oleh sebuah tendangan keras sehingga menghancurkan dinding pembatas di seberang jalan. Pelakunya adalah sang sensei. Gai memberikan tendangan ketika melihat pria tadi berniat menyerang Naruto.

Berjalan mendekati pria yang di tendangnya tadi, lalu menarik kerahnya. Mengangkat pria tadi hingga kakanya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Aku peringatkan padamu….. Jika kau memperlakukan muridku seperti itu lagi. Aku pastikan semua tulang yang kau punya akan menjadi bubur… KAU MENGERTI?"

Ucap Gai dengan nada berat yang menyimpan emosi kemarah yang luar biasa. Di akhir kalimatnya Gai seketika mengaktifkan gerbang ketiga dari Teknik Hchimon tonko miliknya membuat tekanan yang berat bagi semua orang yang kini tengah berda di sekitarnya.

"INI JUGA BERLAKU UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA. MULAI SAAT INI SIAPAPUN YANG MENYAKITI ANAK BERNAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MENDAPATKAN PELAJARAN DARIKU"

Wajah – wajah shok mendominasi wilayah itu. Semua terdiam dengan kaki yang bergetar ketakukan. Bergetar akan tatapan dan aura membunuh dari ninja yang selama ini mereka pandang dengan sebelah mata. Membuat mereka mengukir sesuatu dalam otak mereka. Bahwa jangan pernah bermain – main dengan ucapan seorang Maito Gai.

Melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dari kerah baju orang yang ditendangnya tadi lalu menatap sekilas ke sekitar tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya. Memastikan tidak ada lagi orang yang cukup bodoh untuk berusaha melawannya.

Merasa sudah cukup. Gai segera menonaktifkan tekniknya. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini"

"U,umm..."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ketegangan didalam desa tersebut. Berjalan menuju rumah yang akan menjadi tempat Naruto untuk tinggal.

Pejalanan mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Gai hanya menatap kedepan sedangkan naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Berulang kali melirik ke arah Sensei-nya, membuka mulut namun keudian kembali menutupnya. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga naruto berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Sensei!"

"Hmm?"

"A,anoo..."

"Katakan Naruto!"

"Kau tidak serarusnya melakukan hal tadi. Itu hanya akan membuat penduduk desa malah berbalik membencimu."

"..."

"Biar hanya aku yang dibenci. Aku tidak mau jika kau ikut dibenci karena aku"

Gai hanya bisa terhenyak akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Sebegitu muliannya pemikiran anak ini. Tidak bisakah ia membiarkan aku membantuknya. Kau begitu mulia Naruto, tapi kau terlalu polos di dunia ninja ini. Begitulah kira – kira apa yang dirasakan oleh Gai.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan agar penduduk desa tidak membencimu lagi?"

"Aku akan membuat mereka mengakui keberadaanku!"

"Dengan apa?"

"Eeehh... itu..."

"Dengar Naruto! Di dunia ninja untuk mencapai sesuatu kita kadang harus memilih jalan yang lurus dan penuh rintangan dari pada jalan memutar yang aman"

"..."

"Kadang kau harus bersikap keras untuk sebuah kebiakan. Kau harus ingat itu Naruto. Dunia ninja tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan"

"Hai... aku akan mengingatnya mulai sekarang Gai-sensei"

Sebuah doktrin baru yang diterima oleh Naruto. Mengukir dalam otaknya. Hal yang akan selalu diingat olehnya. Mereka kembali berjalan dalalam keheningan hingga Gai berbelok dan menghadap ke sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana yang dengan model sangat minimalis. Bisa dibayangkan bahwa orang yang bia tinggal didalamnya hanya muat untuk satu orang.

"Nah... selamat datang di rumah barumu Naruto"

"Eehhhh... Gai-sensei... Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya... rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali sendiri"

"Eehh..."

 **~~Naruto POV**

Kini aku berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Apartemen kecil yang bahkan cukup sesak untuk satu orang. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini.

"Nah... selamat datang di rumah barumu Naruto"

Suara dari Gai-sensei seketika menarikku dari dalamnya lamunanku tadi. Menanggapi suara tadi aku memilih bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Eehhhh... Gai-sensei... Ini rumahmu?"

"Ya... rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali sendiri"

Terlalu besar? Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu Gai-sensei. Bahkan aku rasa rumah ini akan meledak jika di isi oleh dua orang dan semua kegilaannya. Semua pemikiranku hanya membuatku tertawa garing.

"Eehhe he he..."

"SUDAHLAH NARUTOO... KAU AKAN SEGERA TERBIASA DENGAN RUMAH BARUMU. AYO BAKAR LAGI SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU"

Aahh... ini lah yang aku sukai dari guruku. Sosok yang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh semangat. Sosok yang selalu bisa menarikku dari gelapnya kesendirian.

"AAH... GAI-SENSEI..."

Sosok yang saat ini hanya bisa kuberikan senyum lebar dan semangat masa muda sebagai balasan akan semua kebaikannya.

"Ayo kita masuk... Kau harus terbiasa dengan rumah barumu"

"Hai!"

"Kau juga harus terbiasa dengan hadiah yang akan ku berikan kepadamu."

"Hadiah?... Apa kau bilang hadiah Sensei?"

"Aaa... Bersiaplah untuk hadiahmu Naruto?"

"Eh... HAI GAI-SENSEI"

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

Semua tampak biasa di dalam sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai apartemen kecil sempit dan minimalis. Kecuali teiakan – teriakan keras penuh semangat yang dikeluarkan Gai-sensei. Aku kini sudah menata semua keperluanku selama tinggal di apartemen ini.

Gai-sensei memberikaku pengarahan unutk setip hal yang yang harus ku lakukan selama tinggal bersamanya.

Kini aku dihadapkan dengan Gai-sensei yang kini tengah menjulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna krem polos kepadaku. Sementara aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku kebingungan.

"Terimalah Naruto"

"Eeeto... ini apa Sensei?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini hadiahmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalu aku akan memberikanmu hadiah"

Mendengar jawaban dari Gai-sensei membuat mataku seketika berbinar akan kebahgiaan dan rasa penasasaran. Sebuah benda yang selama ini ku impikan, benda yang ku fikir tidak akan pernah bisa ku dapatkan. Sebuah benda yang ku fikir tidaklah pantas untuk orang sepertiku.

"A,apakah aku boleh menerimanya?"

"Apa lagi yang kau tanyakan Naruto? Ini adalah hadiahmu. Jadi ini adalah milikmu mulai dari sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban yang berupa sebuah kepastian aku segera mengambil kotak tadi dari tangan Gai-sensei lalu bergegas membukanya. Setelah kotak itu terbuka kini aku bisa melihat sebuah kertas tipis dengan huruf – huruf aneh yang telukis di atasnya.

"Terimasih Gai-sensei. Aku akan menjaganya baik – baik mulai dari sekarang.

"Naruto..."

"Mungkin aku harus membingkainya"

"Naruto..."

"Aku akan memajangnya di dinding lalu mengiasnya"

Begitu banyak rencana begitu saja meluncur dari mulutku. Wlaupu sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kertas apa yang kini aku pegang sembari memutar – mutar tubuhku. Menghiraukan panggilan Gai-sensei yang seprtinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi semua itu tidak ku hiraukan. Yang ada difikiranku kini hanyalah kebahagiaan tidak ad lagi yang lain.

Hal itu terus berulang hingga tangan Gai-sensei memegang pundakku mebuatku berhenti berputar. Membuatku menatap kearahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Naruto"

"Hai!"

"Kau tahu kertas apa itu?"

"Errmm... tidak..."

"Perhatikan kertas itu Naruto. Apa yang kau lihat?"

"eee... tulisan aneh"

"Itu bukan tulisan aneh. Tulisan itu disebut Fuinjutsu. Kertas itu adalah salah satu varian jutsu penyegelan."

"...Fuin?"

"Aah... Ini adalah fuin gravitasi. Ini adalah salah satu sarana latihanmu"

"Latihan?"

"Fuin ini berfungsi untuk menambah beban pada seluruh tubuhmu."

"Kenapa tidak memakai pemberat biasa?"

"Fuin ini spesial. Beban yang ditambahkan akan terus menerus meningkat mngikuti perkembangan orang yang dipasangi fuin ini."

"... Apa Gai-sensei juga memakainya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya Naruto. Seperti yang ku katakan. Fuin ini spesial. Fuin ini hanya berkerja pada seorang yang berdarah Uzumaki bukan yang lain"

"..."

"Jadi ayo pasang Fuin itu padamu. Sekarang oleskan darahmu pada kertas itu"

Mendengar perintah Gai-sensei, aku sekgera menggigit ibu jari ku hingga membuat darah keluar dari luka yang baru saja ku buat. Mengoleskan darah itu ke permukaan kertas.

"Sekarang tempelkan kertas itu di perutmu"

Sesuai intruksinya. Aku segera menempelkan kertas itu di perutku. Sua detik tanpa reaksi hiinga aksara diatas kertas itu bersinar merah lalu bergerak merambat ke seluruh tubuhku, lalu kembali memadat dan berpusat di perut menempel langsung pada kulit ku. Sementara kertas tadi kini hanya menjadi kertas biasa dan jatuh melayang ke bawah.

"Tidak terjadi a... Ugh!"

Sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan kata – kataku. Aku terlebih darul terjatuh tengkurap diatas lantai. Tubuhku terasa menjadi bertambah berat puluhan kali lipat. Nafasku terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan mulutku saja sangat sulit.

Kini aku hanya bisa hanya bisa melirik ke arah Gai-sensei mencoba mencari bantuan. Namun yang ku lihat hanyalah pandangan datar darinya.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan berlatih bersamaku Naruto. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku tidak akan penah melatihmu setengah – setengah. Kau akan terus menemui neraka selama latihanmu bersamaku. Jadi pacu semangat masa mudamu hingga puncaknya jika kau tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan."

Kini aku telah mendengar sebuah pernyaaan dimulainya pelatihan neraka ku. Pelatihan yang mungkin akan meamatahkan setiap tulang – tulang di tubuhku. Pelatihan yang akan menguas setiap titik keringat dalam tubuhku.

Tapi aku tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ini adalahjalan yang ku pilih. Jalan yang akan membuatku memiliki kekuatan unutk melindungi apa yang kupercaya.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

 **~~Skip Time : 6 Tahun**

Kini 6 tahun sudah aku menjalani latihan yangn kulakukan bersama dengan Gai-sensei. Selama eman tahun ini hampir semua kegiatan yang aku lakukan adalah berlatih. Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah menjadi sangat kuat.

Jangan pernah lupakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial tentang tubuhku. Tanpa cakra, kosong tanpa ada bantuan dari energi bentukan dari energi fisik dan spiritual itu.

Semua latihan yang kulakukan selama enam tahun ini hanyalah mengenai fisik tanpa ada sedikitpun tentang latihan spiritual karena itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Tapi lagi – lagi bukan berarti aku sudah sangat kuat. Tiga tahun pertama dari latihanku selalu diisi dengan latihan fisik nan ektrim yang sebelumnya tidak pernha kubayangkan.

Berlatih dengan cara biasa saja sudah terasa menghancurkan semua tulang – tulang di tubuhku. Ditambah lagi dengan Gravitation seal yang tertanam di tubuhku. Membuat latihan yang ku jalani menjadi berkali – kali lipat lebih menyikssa.

Melewati tahun ketiga, Gai sensei mulai mengajarkan tentang Taijutsu. Tapi gai sensei mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencari jalan taijutsu ku sendiri. Tapi aku rasa dia benar. Jika aku ingin melindungi Gai-sensei suatu saat nanti, maka aku harus bisa melampaui jalan taijutsu-nya.

Selama dua tahun aku belajar tentang dasar taijutsu. Tidak ada teknik spesial yang diajarkan padaku. Lagi – lagi dengan alasan untuk mecari jalan Taijutsu ku sendiri.

Memasuki tahun ke enam aku mulai mengembangkan sebuah jalan Taijutsu ku sendiri. Walaupun harus ku akui bahwa mengikuti jalan Taijutsu yang sudah ada lebih mudah dar pada membuat jalan Taijutsu ku sendiri.

Saat membuat jalan taijutsu ku itu hampir membuatku menyerah. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa latihan ekstrim yang selama ini ku lakukan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Tapi lagi – lagi senyum dan semangat yang diberikan Gai-sensei bisa memompa semnagtku lagi. Memberikaku semangat masa muda yang selalu menjadi pegangannya. Dan mungkin juga kini sudah menjadi penganganku.

Satu kegiatan lagi yang menjadi kegiatan tambahanku yaitu berkerja paruh waktu sebagai kuli panggul. Sebenarnya Gai-sensei sudah melarangku untuk mengambil pekerjan. Tetapi aku tetap memaksa dengan alasan untuk latihan tambhan yang produktif.

Alasan sebenarnya yaitu untuk meambah keunangan yang aku dan Gai-sensei perlukan untuk terus hidup. Walaupun Gai-sesei selalu berusaha untuk menutupinya. Tapi aku tahu, Yondaime Hokage membekukan hampir semua misinya.

Dia hanya bisa mendapatakan penghasilan dari misi rank D yang bernilai rendah. Namun dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dai masih memiliki cukup tabungan untuk hidup hingga usia tua.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tahu bahwa Gai-sensei berbohong. Hidup bersama selama enam tahun membuatku bisa membedakan saat Gai-sensei bicara jujur dan tidak. Dan saat ia mengatakan kalau ia masaih memilliki tabungan untuk masa tuanya. Itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Hingga aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai kuli panggul. Memang tidak mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang dikerjakan. Tetapi seteidaknya aku bisa meringankan beban yang ditanggung oleh Gai – sensei.

Sempat terfikir untuk bekerja pada paman Ichiraku. Tapi segera ku buang niatan itu jauh – jauh. Aku bisa membayangakan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bekerja di Ichiraku ramen. Penduduk yang tidak menyukaiku pasti akan menyebarkan gosip – gosip buruk tentang Ichiraku ramen. Dan aku tidang menginginkanya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari liburku. Libur dari rutinitas harianku baik dari latihan maupun kerja sambilanku. Duduk memandang ke arah bunga – bunga taman yang kini telah bermekaran.

Memandang birunya langit yang dihiasai oleh awan tipis yang bergerak perlahan. Menikmati suara merdu burung yang salaing bersahut – sahutan. Semilir angin yang mebuat rambut kuning kemerahanku bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin.

Merasa cukup puas unutuk menikmati keikamatan yang diberikan alam aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Karena sebentar lagi taman itu akan dipenuhi oleh anak – anak yang baru pulang dari akademi.

Bicara tentang akademi. Sebenarnya Gai-sensei pernah menyarankanku untuk mendaftar sebagai murid akademi. Tapi aku menolak. Walau aku ingin, aku menolak. Walau jiwa kanak – kanakku ingin untuk berinteraksi dengan anak – anak sebayaku. Tapi aku berusa untuk menolak. Karena jika aku mengikuti akademi maka waktu yang ku miliki akan berkurang. Dan jika waktuku berkurang otomatis aku tidak bias mencari pekerjaan tambahan.

Saat aku sadar dari segala fikirnaku tadi, aku telah berada di sebuah hutan. Bukan hutan kematian, ini hanyalah hutan biasa di pinggiran desa.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahku, kau terus berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut ketika mendengar suara terikan berulang kali. Bukan teriakan ketatukan. Tetapi sebuah teriakan semangat yang tercampur kesedihan.

Ku alihkan langkahku menuju sumber suara tersebut. Mengarahkanku pada sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas dengan seorang anak yang berulang kali memukul batang pohon hingga mengelupas kulit pohon tersebut sembari berteriak. Tanganya pun tidak terelak dari efek samping dari memukul pohon berulang kali.

Kulit tanganya yang berbenturan langsung dengan batang pohon terkelupas. Mebuat dara mendesak keluar dari luka yang ditimbulkan. Luka yang ditimbulkan jika terus menerus memukul batang pohon tanpa melapisinya dengan cakra. Hal yang aku sadari bahwa anak yang sedang ku perhatikan itu memiliki sangat sedikit kapasitas cakra.

Ninja sesor? Jangan bercanda aku bukanlah anak spesial seperti itu. Lagi pula jika dibandingkan dengan anak itu. Anak itu sedikit lebih beruntung. Setidaknya anak itu bisa mempraktekkan jurus dasar ninja. Sedangkan aku, Aku bahkan terlahir tanpa ada sedikitpun cakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Ini adalah keterampilan yang diajarkan oleh Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei menyebutnya mendeteksi aura. Dan pada umumnya aura yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang ninja adalah hasil dai pembakaran cakra. Jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menyimpulkan hal itu.

Terus menerus memukul tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang terluka. Hingga aku mengitrupsi apa yang anak itu lakukan.

"Hey... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

Mendengar suaraku seketika anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Mebuatku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang anak seusiaku dengan model rambut bob, alis tebal dan mata lebar yang mengingtakannya dengan sang sensei. Minus pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanyaku kembali karena anak yang kutanyai masih diam sembari mandagku dengan penasaran

"A,aku... Aku sedang berlatih"

"Heee... Lalu apa jenis latihanmu?"

"A,kau sedang latihan Taijutsu?"

"Kenapa kau berlatih sendiri. Bukankan kau murid akademi? Serahurnya kau sudah diajari ninjutsu dasar dari akademi bukan."

"Aku... Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Aku ingin menjadi seorang master Taijutsu"

"Impianmu terlalu dangkal. Dan lagi yang kau lakukan bukalah sebuah latihan kau hanya mencoba mneghancurkan tubuhmu tanpa hasil"

"..."

"Menjadi master Taijutsu? Lalu saat kau mencapainya apa yang akan kau lakuakan?"

"..."

"Dengarkan ini... Jika kau hanya ingin menjadi yang terkuat untuk dirimu sendiri kau tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang"

"..."

Aku sadar bahwa telah mengucapkan kata yang kejam kepada anak itu. Tapi seperti kataku. Jika dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat untuk diri sendiri. Maka dia tidak akan pernah berhasil. Setidaknya aku akan melihat bagaimana anak itu menganggapi perkataanku.

Kejam memang. Salah satu sifat yang diwariskan Gai – sensei. Selain sifat eksentriknya.

Meninggalkan anak itu dalam keheningan. Berjalan hingga keluar dari hutan tadi tanpa lagi mengucap kata.

Sesekali melirik pada anak tadi yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat tangan yang sebelumnya terluka kembali mengucurkan darah.

"Kita lihat nanti...!"

Ucapku ketika benar – benar keluar dari hutan. Berharap menemukan sesutau yang menarik.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

Seminggu sudah belalu sejak kejadian di hutan. Kehidupanku masih berjalan seperti biasa. Latihan, bekerja, latihan, bekerja begitulah seterusnya. Tidak ada waktu bermain. Bermian hanyalah unutk anak dengan masa kecil yang bahagia, sedangkan aku berbeda. Tidak perlu aku jelaskan aku rasa kalian sudah mengerti.

Latihanku mulai mengalami kemajuan, walau tidak secepat yang kubayangkan. Taijutsu yang ku kembangkan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi satu kesatuan, terstruktur dan cocok untuk ku.

Memang hal yang paling ditekankan oleh Gai-sensei tentang taijutsu adalah kecocokan pengguna dan taijutsu yang digunakannya. Contohnya seperti pengguna pedang tidak akan dapat mengeluarkan potensi maksimalnya jika ia menggunakan tombak.

Pernah Gai sensei menjarkanku aliran Taijutsunya, Gentle Fist. Tapi seminggu kemudian Gai sensei langsung menghentikan latihannya, dan memintaku membuat aliaran Taijutsu ku sendiri. Tentunya dengan pengawasan dari Gai-sensei.

Walaupun begitu tetap saja aku bisa menggunakan tenik Rengge seperti Gai sensei. Tapi seperti kataku tadi. Aku tidak bisa memaksimalkan tenik itu hingga potensi terbesarnya.

Melupakan segala hal itu, Kini kembali aku bisa kembali merasakan liburan. Dan taman konoha lagi – lagi menjadi tempatku untuk menikamati liburanku.

Teringat akan sesuatu aku segera beranjak dari taman dan berjalan ke arah pinggir desa. Ke sebuah tempat dimana aku bertemu seorang anak.

Terus menelursuri jalan menuju ke hutan di pinggir desa. Bukan karena apa. Aku hanya sedikit berharap jika anak itu tidak menyerah hanya dengan kata – kataku tempo hari.

Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi apa yang ku katakan padaya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang harus dia tahu cepat atau lambat. Dan aku rasa dengan mengetahuinya lebih cepat maka dia bisa memiliki cukup kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirinya.

Teriakan – teriakan semangat mulai memasuki indra pendengaranku. Hee... sepertinya anak ini tidak mengecewakanku. Berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat itu. Mengarah ke sebuah tanah lapang yang dulu enjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan anak itu.

Walaupun ada sedikit kekecewaan yang timbul pada anak itu ketika melihatnya sedang memukul – mukul batang pohon sama seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Masih melakukan hal bodoh itu?"

"..."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku dengan sukses mengalihkan pandanganny padaku.

"Masih melakukan hal bodoh itu?"

"Aku sedang berlatih. Aku tidak sedang melakukan hal bodoh."

Hoo... nampaknya anak ini sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi. Tidak seperti saat aku menemuinya minggu lalu. Saat dia terlihat seperti anak yang mengalami krisis mental.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Melukai diri sendiri tanpa manfaat seperti itu bukanlah latihan"

"..."

"Dan bukankah sudah ku katakan. Kau tidak memiliki tujuan yang cukup untuk menjadi lebih kuat"

Ku lihat anak itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. Terasa seperti deja vu, kejadian yang persis sama seperti minggu lalu. Sepertinya aku harus menelan pil kekecewaan.

"Pulanglah! Lakukanlah hal yang lebih berguna!"

Setelah mengatakan itu segera ku balikkan tubuhku, berniat meninggalkanya. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil mengambil langkah pertamaku, aku langsug terhenti karena sebuah teriakan"

"AKU MEMILIKI TUJUAN"

"..."

"AKU HARUS MENJADI LEBIH KUAT UNTUK MENCAPAI TUJUANKU"

"Hee... Lalu apa tujuanmu? Menjadi master Taijutsu seperti yang kau katakan minggu lalu? Kheh... Tidak berguna!"

"YA AKU INGIN MENJADI MASTER TAIJUTSU. AKU INGIN MENJADI LEBIH KUAT AGAR AKU MAMPU MELINDUNGI YANG LEMAH"

"Ha... ha... hahaHAHAHAHAHA"

"... APANYA YANG LUCU HA?"

"Omoshiroi... Tujuanmu sebenarnya terlalu klise. Tapi aku juga tidak menyaalahkannya."

"..."

"Tapi tetap saja cara yang kau gunakan untuk mencapainya tidaklah tepat."

"I,Itu karena aku tidak punya mentor yang bisa ku mintai saran"

"..."

"Hampir semua palajaran di akademi hanya menyangkut tentang cakra."

"hmm... lalu?"

"A,aku... tidak memiliki cukup cakra. Jadi jalan satu – satunya bagiku adalah Taijutsu"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan anak di depanku. Dia sama sepertiku dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Gai-sensei. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengambil bagian dalam kisah anak ini. Haaah... biarlah setidaknya aku ingin meneruskan kebaikan dari Gai-sensei.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Iya... Aku ingin!"

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan memberikanku beberapa saran dan tips untuk latihanmu."

"..."

"Maa... walaupun aku juga dalam proses belajar. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari pada membiarkanmu menghancurkan tubuhmu tanpa tujuan yang jelas seperti itu"

"A...Apa kau sungguh – sunggguh? Eeehhh... Errr... Salam kenal, namaku Rock Lee"

"Ya... aku serius. Lagi pula aku juga bisa mendapatkan teman sparing yang seumuran denganku."

"A...ARIGATOU UZUMAKI-SAN! HUEEE... AKU SENANG. AKU SANGAT SENANG"

"Maa, maa... sekarang kita mulai latihannya. Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghancurkan tubuh untuk mendapatkan hasil latihan yang maksimal."

Ucapku dengan penuh nada horor yang ku buat semenakutkan mungkin. Sedangkan Lee hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dengan tampang ketakutan.

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap"

Hahaha... sepertinya aku akan betah melatih anak ini. Haahaha... selamat datang di neraka Lee... hahhaha...

Shimata... Sifat sadisku kumat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai... minna! Ane muncul lagi. Maaf karena gak ada kabar dua minggu ini. Soalnya tugas kuliahan ane udah gak tanggung – tanggung sadisnya. Dalam 1 minggu aja tidur gue udah bisa di hitung jari...

Udah deh... waktu buat nulis jadi kesita buat tidur.

Maaf ya lambat update...

Maaf ya kalau gak bagus...

Ane juga gak pernah bosen – bosenya terimakasi sama reader yang udah nge-review, follow dan favorite fic ane...

Udah gitu aja kali ya!

..

.

.

.

Wisesa Kazehaya

Log Out


	7. Chapter 7 Start

**S** **ummary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane. Naruto kepunyaannya Masashi-sensei.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan. Mata merah, hidung tersumbat, sesak nafas, bibir pecah - pecah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" -Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' -Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** -Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ \- Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** -Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

 **~~Sebelumnya**

"Maa... walaupun aku juga dalam proses belajar. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari pada membiarkanmu menghancurkan tubuhmu tanpa tujuan yang jelas seperti itu"

"A...Apa kau sungguh – sunggguh? Eeehhh... Errr... Salam kenal, namaku Rock Lee"

"Ya... aku serius. Lagi pula aku juga bisa mendapatkan teman sparing yang seumuran denganku."

"A...ARIGATOU UZUMAKI-SAN! HUEEE... AKU SENANG. AKU SANGAT SENANG"

"Maa, maa... sekarang kita mulai latihannya. Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghancurkan tubuh untuk mendapatkan hasil latihan yang maksimal."

Ucapku dengan penuh nada horor yang ku buat semenakutkan mungkin. Sedangkan Lee hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan paksa dengan tampang ketakutan.

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap"

Hahaha... sepertinya aku akan betah melatih anak ini. Haahaha... selamat datang di neraka Lee... hahhaha...

Shimata... Sifat sadisku kumat.

V

V

v

~~Emperor of The World~~

Pertemuanku dengan Lee kemarin memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya pada Lee, tapi juga padaku. Setelah memberikan beberapa tips latihan kepada Lee, aku sadar bahwa aku masih sangat lemah.

Aku bahkan merasa Lee bisa mengejar ku dengan mudah. Memang yang ku ajarkan padanya hanya teknik – teknik dasar. Tapi dia bisa menguasainya dengan cepat. Bukan karena Lee adalah seorang jenius. Tapi karena ia adalah seorang pekerja keras.

Dia mencurahkan semua hal yang dimilikinya. Pikiran, tenaga, usaha, dan semangatnya hanya untuk menguasai satu gerakan. Dia tidak pernah berhenti sebelum mengusainya dengan sempurna.

Walaupun tidak berbeda jauh dengan caraku. Tapi tetap saja, saat ini aku seperti sedang berjalan ditempat tanpa ada perkembangan.

Maka dari pada itu hari ini kuhabiskan hanya dengan duduk berkonsentrasi untuk menyempurnakan jalan Taijutsu ku.

Menyusun gerakan demi gerakan, pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan dalam otakku. Mensimulasikannya, memperbaikinya, lalu kembali mensimulasikannya.

Jika di lihat dari sudut pandang orang lain maka aku saat ini hanya duduk diam di atas sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai.

Hal ini terus ku lakukan hingga tanpa ku sadari matahari sudah hampir bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya malam. Tapi tetap saja aku sangat puas dengan pencapaian hari ini.

Tapi belum sempat aku untuk setidaknya merayakan keberhasilanku hari ini intingku sudah berteriak untuk menghindar. Dan benar saja batu yang sudah ku dudukki sepanjang hari itu sudah hancur berkeping – keping. Dan Pelakunya adalah Gai-sensei.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku Gai-sensei?"

Ya... pelaku pengahancuran batu itu adalah Sensei ku, Maito Gai. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan datar. Oohhh... sepertinya dia salah paham.

"Kenapa kau malah bersantai disaat kau harusnya berlatih NARUTO?"

"Anoo... Sensei ak-"

"Aku tidak terima"

Gai sensei berucap sembari menundukan keplanya membuatku sulit untuk melihta bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"..."

"Dan lagi aku tidak bisa terima... KAU MENGHABISKAN PUDING YANG KU SIMPAN SEORANG DIRI!"

Eeeee... aku sepertinya dapat karma dari apa yang kulakukan. Aku lupa mengganti puding milik Gai-sensei yang kumakan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Astaga... aku spertinya akan terlibat sparing dengan alasan super bodoh.

"AWAS KAU NARUTO"

Dengan teriakan itu Gai-sensei langsung melesat ke arahku dengan kecepatannya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari soerang master taijutsu dan orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai orang tercepat kedua di konoha setelah Yondaime Hokage.

Kecepatan yang ditunjukannya tidak main – main. Gerakan yang dilakukannya seperti sebuh lintasan hijau yang sesekali berubah layaknya sebuah blur.

Tiba – tiba sebuah kepalan tangan sudah berada tepat di sudut mataku. Seperti yang diharapan dari Gai – Sensei.

Tidak ingin mencoba merasakan tinju itu segera ku gerakan kepalaku kebelakang sehingga pukulan itu hanya melintas tepat di depan hidungku. Mengambil lompatan jauh kebelakang.

Tubuhku bergerak otomatis membentuk kuda – kuda dimana aku melebarkan kaki ku lalu menekuknya hingga rata – rata air. Kedua tanganku membentuk kepalan kemudian ku rentangkan miring kedepan sedikit ditekuk dan satunya lagi ku tekuk di pinggang. Itu adalah kuda – kuda dari gerakan dasar Tijutsu yang aku kembangkan. Taijutsu yang kuberi nama **Guren**.

Sebuah Taijutsu yang original dariku yang masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Tijutsu yang ku buat dengan beberapa tingkatan. Dan saat ini aku tengah memasang posisi awal dari tingkat pertama.

Tingkat dimana aku mengutamakan pertahanan. Tapi bukan hanya pertahanan biasa. Pertahanan dimana semakin kuat kau menyerang maka semakin kuat pula balasan yang kau dapatkan.

"Sekarang kita lihat sejauh mana perkembangan Taijutsu mu Naruto"

Kembali Gai-sensei menghilang dalam kecepatan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu tiba – tiba muncul tepat di hadapanku dengan posisi sudah siap memberikan tendangan padaku.

Memeringkan sedikit tubuhku, membiarkan tendangan itu mengikis sedikit pakaian yang ku kenakan. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, aku segera menangkap kaki itu lalu memutarnya beberapa kali. Melepaskan penganganku hingga momontum dari putaran itu membuat kaki yang ku putar bersama dengan pemiliknya itu terlempar jauh.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan aku segera beralih pada posisi menyerang lalu melesat kearah jatuhnya Gai-sensei. Memberikan tendangan kapak padanya. Namun Gai-sensei lagi – lagi menunjukan keahliannya. Dalam posisi melayang terbalik, Gai-sensei menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan tendanganku sedangkan tangannya dijadikan tumpuan di tanah.

Menggunkan tangannya untuk memutar tubuhnya, Gai-sensei menggunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk mengirimkan tendangan kearahku. Tidak ingin menerima tendangan dengan tenaga monster dari Gai-sensei, aku segera memposisikan sisi tanganku sebagai pelindung. Waaupun berhasil melindungi tubuhku dari serangan langsung. Tetap saja tendangan itu berhasil membuatku terpental menjauh.

Tidak lama memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Gai-sensei berhasil mengambil posisi seimbangnya lagi.

"AYO KITA TINGKATKAN LAGI NARUTO"

"HAI... GAI-SENSEI"

Dengan pembicaraan atau lebih tepat jika disebut teriakan kami langsung membuat kuda – kuda masing – masing. Gai sensei dengan kuda kuda **Gentle Fist** , sedangkan aku menggunkan posisi menyerang dari **Guren** dimana kedua kaki ku tekuk hingga rata – rata air dengan kepalan tangan kanan ku menyentuh permukaan tanah sedangkan tangan kiri ku mencengkram lutut. Selanjutnya aura kekuatan segera mengguar dari tubuh kami. Aura yang membuat kerikil yang berada di sekitar kami perlahan – lahan mulai terangkat.

Merasa semua persiapan yang dibutuhkan telah siap, kami langsung saja meneriakan nama teknik kami.

" **Hachimon Tonko: Seimon Kai"**

Dengan teriakan itu ledakan cakra hijau dan merah meletup letup dari tubuh kami. Sebenarnya teknik yang sedang kami gunakan ini sama - sama **Hachimon Tonko**. Tapi yang saat ini ku gunakan bukanlah teknik original. Tapi sebuah teknik yang ku salin dari Hachimon tonko. Itulah yang membuat aura yang dikeluarkannya berbeda dengan hachimon yang original.

 **"** **IKUSO"**

 **~~Normal POV**

Training ground 21 saat ini menjadi saksi dari sebuah pertarungan antara pasangan guru dan murid penuh semangat masa muda konoha. Dua aura berbeda warna kini tengah beradu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk di lihat dengan mata telanjang.

Mereka adalah Monster Hijau Konoha, Maito Gai dan Anak Terkutuk, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebuah pertarungan yang berlangsung karena alasan yang sangat arbsurb bagi kebanyakan orang. Tidak kebagian puding, mungkin adalah kalimat tersimple yang bisa disimpulkan. Kita lupakan sejenak tentang alasan dari pertarungan ini dan kembali pada pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung.

Pertarungan berkecepatan tinggi itu membuat training ground yang menjadi lokasi pertarungan mejadi tidak berbentuk lagi. Lubang di sana sini, pepohonan yang tumbang, dan batu - batu besar yang hancur berkeping – keping telah menjadi saksi dari pertarungan yang mereka lakukan.

Pertarungan berkecepatan tinggi itu terus berlangsung hingga pada akhirnya Gai berhasil mendaratkan tendangan supernya tepat ke perut Naruto. Membuat Naruto seketika melesat dengan cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah menumbangkan tiga pohon besar dengan punggungnya.

"NARUTO... AYO KITA TINGKATKAN LAGI PERTARUNGAN INI"

Teriakan itu seketika membuat naruto harus bersusah payah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Sensei. Walaupun Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan, terutama pada bagian punggungnya.

"KAU BERCANDA GAI-SENSEI? TUBUHKU BELUM CUKUP KUAT UNTUK MENAHAN BEBAN YANG DIBERIKAN AKIBAT PENGGUNAAN GERBANG SELAnJUTNYA"

"MEH... BERHENTI MEMBUAT ALASAN NARUTOO! TUBUH UZUMAKI YANG KAU MILIKI SUDAH CUKUP UNTUK MEREDAM SEMUA EFEKNYA"

"SUDAH KU TAKAN BERULANG KALI... WALAUPUN AKU ADALAH SEORANG UZUMAKI, TETAP SAJA AKU BARU BERUMUR DUABELAS TAHUN"

"..."

Usaha Naruto untuk menjelsakan situasinya pada Gai sepertinya tidak berhasil. Memang Naruto akui butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuat sang Sensei mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"OOOIIII... APA KAU MENDENGARKU BAKA SENSEI?"

 **"** **Hachimon Tonko: Gomon"**

"Shimata... Ano baka Sensei"

 **"** **Kai"**

Sekali lagi ledakan aura hijau meledak di atas Training Ground 21. Tapi kali ini aura hijau yang bersumber dari pria yang di sebut Monter Hijau Konoha itu terasa lebih pekat, sarat akan kekuatan. Urat –urat mulai bermunculan di keningnya menandakan darahnya yang terpompa dengan sangat kuat.

Sedangkan naruto hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya kembali menerima rasa sakit dari akibat hembasan kekuatan dari penggunaan gerbang kelima yang digunaka oleh sang sensei. Hempasan yang membuatnya lagi lagi merasakan tekstur bebatuan di punggunya.

"Cih... kalau begini sudah tidak ada jalan lain. Tapi jika aku menggunakan tingkatan selanjutnya, sudah bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa bergerak selama tiga hari. Dan lagi durasi penggunaanya... cih benar – benar sial"

Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Hal yang cukup gila tapi tidaklah aneh mengingat bagaimana tingkah sang Sensei. Terdiam sebentar memikirkan akibat yang akan muncul jika ia mengikutihasrat bertarung yang dimiliki sang sensei.

Bukanya apa, jika dia menggunakan tingkat selanjutnya dari teknik copy-an yang ia beri nama **Guren Hachimon Tonko** itu, berarti dia harus membuat sang sensei bekerja sendiri sembari merawatnya yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan jika dia tidak melakukan apa – apa maka hasilnya akan sama saja. Dia hanya akan berakhir dengan dihajar oleh sang sensei dengan tenaga monsternya yang sedang dalam mode gerbang kelima yang terbuka.

"Aaaa... Aku bisa menggunkaan itu"

Berhasil menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah yang kini dihadapinya, Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Meningkatkan kembali aura kemerahan dari penggunaan gerbang ketiga dari **Guren Hachimon Tonko.**

Menggigit ibu jari tangan kananya hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu kemudian melumuri darahnya di ujung – ujung jari lainnya. Sementara tangannya yang bebas ujung baju yang dikenakannya hingga menunjukakan tulisan - tulisan aneh yang tercetak diatas perutnya.

"Semoga dengan ini bisa..."

Menempelkan ujung – ujung jari yang telah dilumuri darah tadi diatas rangkaian tulisan – tulisan aneh ditas perutnya. Lalu kemudian memutarnya layaknya memutar toples.

 **"** **Gravitation Seal: Kai"**

Bersamaan dengan itu, tanah yang menjadi tempat berpijak Naruto seketika amblas membentuk kawah dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Aura kemerahan yang keluar dalam tubuhnya mengguar dengan lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri terlihat memerah seperti baru saja di rebus dalam air mendidih, dengan asap putih yang terlihat menguap dari kulitnya.

Sekali lagi mengambil kuda - kuda **Guren,** dimana kedua kakinya di tekuk hingga rata – rata air, kepalan tangan kanan yang disentuhkan di permukaan tanah dan tangan kiri yang mencengkram lututnya. Wajahnya tertunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

 **"** **Guren Hachimon Tonko: Seimon..."**

Mengangkat wajahnya, menampilakan ekspresi keseriusan yang luar biasa. Matanya menajam bagaikan elang yang sedang menggunci targetnya.

 **"** **Second Liberation"**

Sedangkan Gai yang melihat muridnya lagi – lagi menunjukan teknik baru kepadanya benar – benar membuatnya merasa bangga karena menjadi orang yang dipanggil Sensei oleh anak jenius di depannya itu.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika kata – kata yang dulu dia ucapkan bisa membuat anak didiknya itu berkembang sepesat ini. kalimat yang masih ia ingat dengan baik.

'Jalan taijutsu kita berbeda Naruto. Cari jalanmu sendiri dan jadilah kuat dengan jalan yang kau pilih'

Kalimat itulah yang mulai membawa perubahan pada anak didiknya. Mulai dari Taijusu original yang dibuat sendiri oleh Naruto dengan mempertimbangkan semua aspek yang dimilikinya. Selanjutnya merekontruksi teknik **Hachimon Tonko** -nya sehingga sesuai dengan tubuh Uzumaki yang dimilikinya. Teknik yang kemudian ia tahu bernama **Guren Hachimon Tonko**.

Tapi sepertinya rasa bangga yang dirasakan oleh Gai harus disimpanya hingga pertarungan ini berakhir setelah melihat Naruto tiba – tiba menghilang dari posisinya, dan muncul di sudut matanya dengan posisi telapak tangan kiri yang direntangan ke arahnya sedangka tangan kanannya terkepal tetap di samping pipinya sediri.

Dan hal yang berikutnya dirasakan oleh Gai adalah rasa sakit di perutnya. Rasa sakit yang berhasil membuatnya terseret sejauh lima meter dari posisi awalnya. Tapi Gai sangat yakin Naruto sama sekali belum menggerakan tangan ataupun kakinya. Lalu dari mana serangan itu?

Tidak ingin ketinggalan momentum pertarungan Gai langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sembari menyiapkan pukulannya. Ketika posisinya tepat berada di depan Naruto Gai langsung melancarkan pukulannya tepat ke arah Naruto. Tapi saat pukulan itu hanya tersisa beberapa senti sebelum mengenai sasaranya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari posisinya dan tiba – tiba muncul tepat di belakang Gai.

Muncul kembali dengan posisi yang sama, dimana telapak tangan kiri di arahkan kedepan dan tangan kanan terkepal tepat di samping pipinya. Dan rasa sakit lagi – lagi rasa sakit kembali harus diarasakan oleh Gai dan kali ini dari punggungnya. Membunya terlempar kembali.

Dua serangan yang tidak bisa diprediksi sudah berhasil mendarat di tubuhnya. Jelas itu bukanlah kebetulan. Tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama Gai melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Mengobservasi semua kejadian yang tadi dialaminya. Hingga ia bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"OI NARUTO... **GUREN HACHIMON TONKO: SEIMON SECOND LIBERATION** MU ITU MEMBUATMU BISA MEMILIKI KECEPATAN YANG SAMA BAHKAN MELEBIHI KECEPATAN **HACHIMON TONKO: GOMON** KAN..."

"..."

"TETAPI KEKUATANNYA MASIH BERADA PADA LEVEL **HACHIMON TONKO: SEIMON** KU KAN..."

"..."

Mendengar kesimpulan yang diucapkan oleh Gai tidak membuat Narutomerubah ekspresi ataupun posisinya. Naruto masih tetap memasang ekspresi serius sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan pendapat dari sang Sensei.

"SOU KA... NO COMENT KA..."

"..."

"KALAU BEGITU..."

Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gai langsung melompat tinggi dengan kedua tangannya di kepal di pinggang.

"KITA LIHAT BAGAIMANA KAU MENGHINDARI INI"

Memukulkan tangannya ke udara silih berganti menciptakan ratusan bahkan ribuan pukulan - pukulan api tercipta dari udara dan mengarah pada Naruto.

 **"** **Asa Kujaku"**

Melihat ribuan serangan mengarah padanya tidak membuat Naruto mengubah ekspresinya. Menatap tajam pada hujan api di depannya itu Naruto bergerka dengan kecepatannya menghindari serangan demi serangan muncul dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa meninggalkan jejak ataupun bayangan layaknya teleportasi.

Terus menghindari seranga demi serangan api membuatnya lalai mengawasi si pembuat serangan dan terbukti setelah menghindari serangan api yang terakhir Gai tiba - tiba sudah muncul tepat di hadapannya, memberikan pukulan dengan kekeuatan monster yang sukses mendarat di perutnya tanpa bisa ditangkis lagi.

Pukulan bertenaga monterius itu sukses mengirim Naruto menghancurkan pohon dan batu yang menghalangi jalur hempasannya. Hinga akhirnya dihentikan oleh tebing batu yang bahkan sudah berhasil di buat bermotif retakan laba – laba dengan punggungnya. Memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Menonaktifkan teknik **Guren Hachimon Tonko** nya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tengkurap di tanah. Kini Maruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Otot dan tulang – tulang dalam tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Efek dari penggunaan **Second Liberation.** Dengan susah payah Naruto akhinya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke langit yang sudah memerah menandakan matahari sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini.

Tidak berselang lama Gai tiba di tempat terbaringnya Naruto. Langkahnya masih terlihat santai bahkan nafasnya tetap tenang seperti biasanya, tidak terlihat bahwa ia barus aja melakukan pertarungan dan menghancurkan training ground dengan jurusnya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang menyandang gelar monter hjau dari konoha. Untungnya lagi lokasi training ground dengan desa cukup jauh dan training ground itu sangat jarang di gunakan sebagai tempat latihan.

Berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan grin lebar di wajahnya sembari menepuk – nepuk bajunya yang kotor oleh debu.

"Yaaa... Benar – benar pertarungan penuh semngat. Aku benar – benar membara... HAHAHAHAHA"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memberengut mendengarkan monolog dari sensei-nya itu.

"Ya... itu menyenangkan hanya untukmu Baka-Sensei"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto. Apakah pertarungan itu tidak membuatmu merasa terbakar semnagt masa muda?"

"Ya... terbakar semangat masa muda yang sangat panas sampai – sampai membuat semua tubuhku terasa terbakar dan tak bisa digerakan"

"HAHAHAHA... itu baru muridku. Saa... ayo kita pulang. Malam ini biar aku yang masak"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gai langsung berbalik dan berjalan, namun kemudian kembali berbalik.

"Apa yang kau tunggu di sana Naruto? Apa kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku hanya menunggu ada kumpulan semut yang mau menyeretku kembali ke rumah"

"Hmmm... kalu begitu aku pulang duluan"

Ucap Gai kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa kembali mengumpat kerasa akan tinggakh sensei-nya itu.

"OOOOIIII... MATTE BAKA-SENSEEEEEEEEEI"

.

.

 **~~Naruto POV**

Melintasi jalanan konoha dengan Gai-sensei yang menggendongku. Untung saja Gai-sensei tidak benar – benar pulang sendiri meninggalkanku di hutan dengan keadaan tubuh yang yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

Malam kini sudah menyelimuti desa Konoha. Desa yang sudah menjadi tanah kelahiranku. Maa... walaupun aku tidak pernah tahu dimana dan kapan aku tepatnya lahir. Siapa orang tuaku pun aku tidak tahu.

Bukan tidak ingin untuk bertanya pada warga desa tapi...errr... kalian pasti tahu kenapa. Pernah aku bertanya pada Gai-sensei tapi jawabannya malah membuatmu seperti berhenti untuk mencari tahu.

 _"_ _Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang siapa orang tuamu, dimana dan kapankau lahir. Tapi walau bagaimanapun kau saat ini masih punya tujuan bukan."_

 _"_ _Jadi jika kau terus menerus berpaku pada masa lalu kau tidak akan pernah maju. Lagi pula sekarang kau sudah memeliki orang yang penting bagimu kan. Teruslah maju dan kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, lalu biarkan semuanya terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu"_

Jawaban yang semakin memantapkan tujuanku. Jawaban yang memebuatku bisa benar – benar menatap ke depan tanpa khawatir lagi tentang apa yang terjadi dibelakang.

"Naruto..."

Pangglan itu seketika membangunkanku dari lamunanku tadi. Panggilan yang berasal dari Gai-sensei.

"Hmmm... Kenapa sensei?"

"Sudah sejauh mana latihanmu?"

"Latihan fisik ku masih berjalan dan masih terus ku tingkatkan. Dan kini aku berhasil mengembangkan **Guren** sampai pada tahap penyempurnaan."

"hmmm... Lalu bagaimana dengan **Guren Hachimon Tonko** milikmu?"

"Mengenai itu... tubuhku belum siap untuk menerima beban penggunaan gerbang ke empat dan kelima. Batasku saat ini hanya pada gerbang ketiga dan **Second Liberation.** Tapi setelah itu pun aku tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhku selama satu hari"

"Aah... teknik baru yang kau gunakan barusan ya?"

"Hai... saat aku membaca tentang fuinjutsu. Aku menemukan hal yang menarik pada fuin yang kau tanam pada tubuhku. Fuin itu memiliki dua tinggkat. Normalnya tingkat pertama akan otomatis terlepas saat aku memasuki gerbang pertama **Guren Hachimon Tonko,** namun tidak dengan tingkat kedua."

"..."

"Tingkat kedua hanya bisa ku lepas saat memasuki gerbang ketiga. Dan efeknya akan meningkatkan kecepatanku merivali kecepatan pada gerbang kelima mu. Tapi kekuatannya hanya pada level gerbang ketiga."

"Hahahaha... kau benar – benar jenius Naruto. Mengembangkan semuanya sampai pada tingat itu sendirian."

"Itu juga berkat saran dan latihan dirimu Gai-sensei. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa mengembangkan **Guren Hchimon Tonko** melebihi gerbang kelima. Saat aku ingin memaksimalkannya lebih dari itu, semua energi dalam tubuhku terasa seperti menghilang begitu saja"

"..."

"Mungkin karena tubuhku benar – benar tidak memiliki cakra"

"Naruto..."

"hai..."

"menurutmu siapa yang akan menang dalam pertarungan antara shinobi yang menggunakan katana dengan shinobi yang hanya menggunkan sebilah kunai?"

"Eeeee... secara teknis shinobi yang menggunakan katana yang akan menang"

"yare yare... seperti biasa jawaban dari seorang jenius. Memang secara teknis shinobi yang menggunakan katana yang akan unggul. Tapi bukan berarti yang menggunakan kunai akan kalah"

"eh... kenapa?"

"Memiliki senjata yang lebih bagus memang membuat kita memeiliki peluang menang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi tidak akan membuat kita tak terkalahkan... karena pada akhirnya semua tergantung pada sebesar apa ekad yang kau miliki."

"Tekad?"

"Aaa... tekadlah yang menentukan hasil pertarungan. Semakin kuat tekad yang kau miliki maka semakin kuat dirimu."

"Tekad kah?"

"..."

"Saaa... kalau begitu besok pagi kita akan berlari mengelilingi konoha hanya dengan tangan untuk membakar semangat masa muda kita. APA KAU SIAP NARUTO"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI"

Begitulah terus pebiacaraan berlangsung, hingga membuatku lupa akan kesedihan yang sempat aku rasakan. Tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di gubuk yang kami sebut sebagai rumah. Melanjutkan hari dengan pembicaraan yang kadang serius dan kadang hanya candaan atau teriakan semangat masa muda. Tapi lagi –lagi itulah yang aku sukai dari Sensei ku ini.

 **~~Skip Time**

Kembali menikmati hariliburku yang singkat, dan kembali pada tempat yang sama ketika kau pertama kalu menemui anak yang bernama Rock Lee. Anak yang mulai bisa ku anggap sebagai teman. Anak yang saat pertama kali ku lihat sedang berlatih menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Kini kami sedang melakukan push up sembari meghitung secara bersama – sama. Sebenarnya disini aku hanya memberikan saran – saran dalam latihannya. Tapi melihatnya berusaha keras untuk berlatih membuatku juga ingin sedikit pemanasan, dan akhirnya aku malah ikut – ikutan berlatih bersamanya.

"tujuh ratus delapan puluh tiga..."

"tujuh ratus delapan puluh empat..."

"tujuh ratus delapan puluh lima..."

"tujuh ratus delapan pu... akh... aku tidak sanggup lagi Naruto-senpai"

"yosh kalau begitu kita ulangi hitungannya kembali dari nol"

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh... Tapi Naruto-senpai..."

"Berhentilah mengeluh Lee. Kau punya tujuan menjadi master Taijutsu bukan. Jika angka seribu adalah tujuan yang ingin kau capai apa kau benar – benar ingin berhenti pada hitungan ke tujuh ratus."

"..."

"Begini saja. Coba kau gerakan tanganku ini"

Ucapku sembari mengangkat tangan kiriku lurus kedepan.

"Ehh..."

"Jika kau bisa menggerakkannya. Kau bisa langsung istirahat. Tidak ada peraturan atau syarat apapun. Kau bebas menggunakan cara apapun"

Lee terlihat bimbang pada awalny, tapi kemudian terlihat memantapkan tekadnya untuk mencoba tantangan yang aku berikan. Berjalan mendekat ke arahku lalu memegang tanganku dengan dengan kedua tangannya lalu kemudian menariknya kebawah.

Raut wajahnya sangat mencerminkan bahwa dia sedang bersusah payah untuk menggerakkan tanganku. Menyerah untuk menggerkakan tanganku hanya dengan menariknya Lee kemudian memasang kuda kuda khas akademi. Lalau emebrikan tendangan pada tanganku. Tapi lagi – lagi dia harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena tanganku bahkan belumbergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya.

"Menyerahlah... dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Bukan karena apa. Telah menggunakan Grafitation Seal sejak aku berumur lima tahun, dan beratnya akan terus meningkat sesuai dengan perkembangan tubuhku"

"..."

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa hitungan beratnya sekarang"

"..."

"Jika kau sudah menyerah hanya dengan melakukan push up. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau dalam posisiku?"

Ku lihat Lee menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"kenapa kau begitu kuat Naruto-senpai?"

"Tekad Lee... tekadlah yang membuat segalanya mejadi meungkin. Karena kau memeiliki tekad yang kuat lah yang membuatku bisa sampai pada tingkat ini."

"..."

"Lagi pula aku tidaklah kuat. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu kau sedikit lebih beruntung. Kau memilki cakra walaupun dengan porsi yang sedikit. Sedangkan aku terlahir tanpa memiliki sedikitpun cakra di tubuhku"

"Apa aku juga bisa menjadi sepertimu Naruto-senpai?"

"Kau tidak harus menjadi seperti ku Lee. Kau harus menjadi kuat sebagai dirimu sendiri. Jika kau menjadikanku sebagai patokanmu kau tidak akan pernah berkembang. Apa kau mengerti Lee?"

"Hai... Naruto-senpai"

"Yosh... Ayo lanjutkan latihanmu"

Begitulah percakapan singkat yang tanpa ku sadari mula merubah pandangan hidup seorang Rock Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~Normal POV**

Hari – hari pun terus berlalu seperti biasanya. Latihan, bekerja paruh waktu, latihan dan sesekali berlatih bersama Lee. Terus menerus berlangsung.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto akan berlatih bersama dengan Lee. Bukan karena bosan ataupun tidak ingin. Tapi sepertinya posisinya akan segera digantingkan. Digantikan oleh orang – orang yang akan menjadi rekan se-team dan senseinya nanti.

Perasaan iri tidak bisa ia pungkiri ketika membayangkan bagaimana memiliki rekan – rekan sebayanya. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Dialah yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti sistem akademi, dan tidak akan ada penyesalaan akan pilihannya itu.

Hari ini pun Naruto sudah berjanji untuk melakukan sparing. Berdiri saling berhadapan di tempat mereka biasanya berlatih bersama. Lee saat ini tengah memasang kuda – kuda taijutsu akademi. Sedangkan naruto hanya diam berdiri dihadapan Lee.

"Kau siap Lee?"

"Hai... Naruto-senpai"

"Hm... Majulah dengan semua yang kau pelajari selama ini"

Mendengar perintah dari lawannya, Lee langsung melesat maju dengan kecepatan chunin. Kecepatan yang berhasil ia raih berkat latuahnnya. Melesat hingga berjarak satu meter dari posisi Naruto, lalu tiba tiba berbelok sehingga posisinya berada persis di sebelah kiri Naruto. Memberikan sebuah tendangan dengan kaki kanannya tepat mengarah ke wajah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto masih diam melihat sebuah tendangan mengarah kepannya. Namun saat serangan itu berjarak beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya. Secepat kilat jari telunjuknya sudah ada di ujung kaki Lee. Memberikan sebuah dorongan hingga mengubah arah serangan itu, membuat serangan itu hanya menendang angin.

Melihat serangannya gagal, Lee langsung melompat mundur. Mengambil jarak kemudian kembali melesat. Memberikan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Naruto secara terus menerus. Sesekali melompat mundur untuk sekadar mngambil nafas.

Sedangkan Naruto yang terus – menerus diserang masih tetap tenang, membelokkan serangan dan sesekali menangkapnya. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga Lee mulai terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Seranganmu sudah cukup bagus untuk ukuran fresh gennin, begitu pula kecepatanmu. Tapi kau masih kurang di bidang fisik. Kau terlalu cepat lelah"

"... Sumimasen Naruto-senpai"

"Ayo kita akhiri sparing hari ini"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Naruto langsung memasanng kuda-kuda dasar **Guren.** Sedangkan Lee yang melihat Naruto serius, kembali memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu akademinya dan langung melesat ke arah Naruto.

Melihat Lee yang melesat ke arahnya tak sedikitpun membuat Naruto mengubah ekspresinya.

Lee kali ini mencoba dengan serangan fontal. Memeberikan pukulan tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Dan sialnya Naruto kembali bisa menghindar dengan menundukan kepalanya. Merendahkan tubuhnya hingga tepat berada di bawah kepalan tangan Lee.

Mengangkat telapak tangannya, Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan itu mencengkram wajah Lee lalu mendorongnya ke tanah. Sedangkan Lee tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan itu membawanya semakin dekat menyentuh tanah.

Menciptakan retakan kemudian kawah yang cukup dalam dengan kepala Lee sebagai perantara, membuat Lee seketika langsung pingsan karenanya.

"Haaah... sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan"

Melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya pada wajah Lee. Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tubuh Lee. Duduk untuk menunggu Lee kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sepertinya telah melarikan diri akibat benturan yang disebabkan oleh serangan Naruto.

Terus menunggu hingga tanpa ia sadari matahari telah berada pada puncaknya. Dan sepertinya ia akan menajadi alasan Lee tidak bisa menghadiri hari dimana Lee seharusnya mengetahui siapa teman setim dan sensei pembimbingnya.

"Ugh... Dimana ini?"

"Kau sudah sadar Lee?"

"Ugh... Naruto-senpai? Ya... aku suda... Shimata. Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Emm... mengingat ini sudah tengah hari, kau sudah pingsan selama empat jam"

"EEEEEHHHH... aku melewatkan pembagian team. Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto yang melihat Naruto panik hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus bertanggung jawab akan masalah ini.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Rock Lee?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian dua anak itu. Mengalihkannya pada seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di atas dahan sebuah pohon besar. Pria yang menggunakan setelan hijau ketat dan rambut model bob. Dia adalah sang onter hijau konoha, Maito Gai.

"Kau ikut aku!"

"Ehhh... aku?"

Lee yang dipanggil hanya bisa melongo sambil menunjuk dirinya sediri. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa maksud dari kemunuclan Senseinya itu.

"Sudahlah Lee. Ikuti saja perkataannya. Ku rasa dia adalah sensei pembimbingmu"

"Ehh... tapi bagaimana dnegan senpai?"

"Tidak apa... aku juga mau pulang"

"Kau juga ikut dengan kami Naruto"

Kembali pandangan kedua anak itu mengarah ke Gai setelah kalimatnya yang mehyela percakapan antara Naruto dan Lee.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di taman konoha. Tempat dimana ia biasa menghabiska hari liburnya. Tapi sekrang ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kini ia tidak sendirian. Saat ini ia ditemani beberapa orang. Dia ditemani oleh senseinya, Maito Gai. Teman latihannya dikala libur, Rock Lee. Dan dua orang yang tidak ia kenali.

Yang pertama laki – laki dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang berbeda dengan warna mata pada umumnya, mata yang dia kenali sebagai Byakugan. Jadi bisa dipastikan anak laki – laki itu adalah bagian dali clan Hyuga.

Yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam bercepol dua dengn pakaian khas cina berwarna merah muda. Tidak ada tanda bahwa perempuan itu berasal dari sebuah klan besar. Jadi Naruto tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan yang tepat.

Puas dengan hasil observasinya, Naruto menutup matanya. Menunggu apa yang ingin didkatakan oleh senseinya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus bersabar karena yang kini dia tidak menjadi fokus dari sang sensei. Sensei-nya kini sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada anak – anak yang sepertinya akan menjadi murid bimbingannya.

"Baiklah anak – anak. mulai hari ini kalian adalah anggota dari Tim 9. Kali ini kita hanya kan melakukan perkenalan diri"

"..."

"Namaku Maito Gai. Hal yang kusukai adalah berlatih. Hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah pengecut. Dan cita – citaku adalah menjadi mater Taijutsu terkuat di seluruh negara lemental."

"..."

"Sekarang giliran kalian. Dimulai dari kau"

Ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Lee.

"Hai... Namaku Rock Lee. Hal yang kusukai juga berlatih sepertimu sensei. Hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah kalah. Dan cita – citaku juga menjadi seorang master taijutsu"

"hooo... Selanjutnya kau rambut cepol"

"Namaku Tenten. Hal yang aku sukai membantu Tou-san menjaga toko. Hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang menghutang saat belanja di tokoku. Dan cita – citaku menjadi kunoichi yang kuat seperti Tsunade Senju."

"Selanjutnya kau rambut panjang"

"Namaku Hyuga Neji. Hal yang aku sukai tidak ada. Hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah keluarga utama dan cita – citaku tidak ada"

 _'_ _Sepertiya aku punya anak bermasalh dalam tim ku'_

"Yosh... sekarang kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sakarang aku ingin mengenalkan satu orang lagi pada kalian"

"..."

"Naruto... Kesini"

Merasa namanya dipangging Naruto membuka matanya kemudian berjalan medekati Gai.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Hal yang kusuka dan yang tidak ku suka serta cita – citaku sepertinya tidak cukup menarik untuk ku ceritakan kepada kalian jadi aku akan melewatkannya"

 _'_ _Haaaaaahhhh... apa apaan sikap dinginnya itu?'_

"Jadi Naruto mulai hari ini juga akan menjadi bagian dari tim 9. Dia akan ikut berlatih dan melaksanakan misi bersama kita"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semua mata langsung menuju kearahnya termasuk Naruto.

"Maa... Naruto memang buka seorang genin. Tapi dia akan menajdi suport tim kita. Higga bisa diputuskan apakh ia kan diangkat menjadi ninja atau tidak. Ini sudah disetujui oleh Sandaime Hokage."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Gai semua mengangguk paham kecuali Naruto yang kini tengah berekspresi bingung dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

"Dan besok kita akan mengadakan survival test"

"Eeh... bukannya kami sudah lulus tes di akademi sensei?"

"Maa... test ini untuk menguji apakah kalian sudah layak menjadi Genin atau tidak. Semua bergantung pada hasil test besok. Jadi siapkan diri kalian masing masing. Kau juga Naruto"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

 _'_ _Boft'_

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih dalam proses loading akahirnya berhasil mendapatkan kemabali kesadarannya.

"E... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH APA MAKSUNYA INI GAI-SENSEEEEIIIIII"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Dan itu chapter selanjutnya. baru sempat upload... banyak kerjaan dan banyak fikiran bikin ane jadi sempat ngeblank and ga ada ide. semua pertanyaan reviewers semoga bisa terjawab di chapter ini. Naruto benar - benar gak punya cakra. tapi masih ada kekuatan lain kok. masalah mau bales dendam. tunggu alur aja deh. and tentang kuchiyosenya ane udah tentuin jadi agak susah buat masukin yang lain.

semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan pembaca sekalian. jika suka tolong tinggalkan review dan jika tidak suka, ukapkanlah dengan baik dan benar.

terimakasi juga ane ucapin buat yang review, follow and favorite fic ane...

sekian aja dari ane, ane mau balik ke duania nyata yang kejam dulu.

v

v

v

v

v

~~Wisesa Kazehaya~~

Log Out


	8. Chapter 8 Chunin Exam (part I)

**S** **ummary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane. Naruto kepunyaannya Masashi-sensei.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan. Mata merah, hidung tersumbat, sesak nafas, bibir pecah - pecah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" -Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' -Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** -Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ \- Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** -Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 **~~Sebelumnya**

Jadi Naruto mulai hari ini juga akan menjadi bagian dari tim 9. Dia akan ikut berlatih dan melaksanakan misi bersama kita"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semua mata langsung menuju kearah Gai termasuk Naruto.

"Maa... Naruto memang bukan seorang genin. Tapi dia akan menajdi suport tim kita. Hingga bisa diputuskan apakah ia akan diangkat menjadi ninja atau tidak. Ini sudah disetujui oleh Sandaime Hokage."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Gai semua mengangguk paham kecuali Naruto yang kini tengah berekspresi bingung dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

"Dan besok kita akan mengadakan survival test"

"Eeh... bukannya kami sudah lulus tes di akademi sensei?"

"Maa... test ini untuk menguji apakah kalian sudah layak menjadi Genin atau tidak. Semua bergantung pada hasil test besok. Jadi siapkan diri kalian masing masing. Kau juga Naruto"

"..."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

 _'_ _Boft'_

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih dalam proses loading akahirnya berhasil mendapatkan kemabali kesadarannya.

"E... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH APA MAKSUDNYA INI GAI-SENSEEEEIIIIII"

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 _Saat ini aku tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap. Tempat yang bahkan tidak bisa ku lihat dimana ujungnya. Tempat yang hanya berisi kegelapan semata. Sensor aura yang selama ini kulatih serasa menjerit – jerit dalam otakku, menyuruhku untuk segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu._

 _Tapi sayangnya kakiku seperti sudah terpaku pada tempatku berdiri sekarang tanpa bisa sedikitpun bisa digerakan apalagi untuk digunakan berlari._

 ** _"_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

 _Sebuah suara bariton yang entah kenapa membutku merinding seperti tiba – tiba masuk kedalam telingaku. Suara yang seolah – olah dikeluarkan hanya untuk bisa didengarkan olehku seorang._

 _Ingin rasanya menjawab panggilan itu dan bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Tapi lagi – lagi aku harus menelan pil kekecewaan. Lidah dan bibirku juga tidak bisa bergerak._

 _ **"**_ _ **Bersiaplah... hari kebangkitan akan segera tiba"**_

 **** _Hari kebangkitan? Apa maksudnya hari kebangkitan? Apa atau siapa yang akan bangkit?_

 ** _"_** ** _Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi..."_**

 _Perlahan – lahan suara itu menghilang. Dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya suara itu tubuhku kembali bisa digerakkan._

 _"_ _Siapa disana? Apa itu hari kebangkitan? Siapa yang akan bangkit? Oiiii... Seseorang...?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya gema suaraku yang menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan – pertanyaan tadi. Ketika ingin kembali meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya putih terang membutakan pengelihatanku._

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 _'_ _krinnnngggggg...'_

Bunyi alarm membangunkanku dari tidur. Membangunkanku dari sebuah mimpi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku pahami. Kini bisa kulihat pantulan diriku dari sebuah cermin yang tepat berada di depanku. Wajah kusam khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur, rambut pirang kemerahan ku yang terhilat acak – acakan. Sebuah garis lurus kebawah yang bermula dari sudut bibirku. Oh great... kebiasaan ngilerku kumat.

"Sebenarnya apa maksunya mimpi itu?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapa – siapa, pertanyaan yang ku tujukan pada seseorang yang menjadi refleksi dari cermin dihadapanku. Dan tentunya itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Memang mimpi yang ku alami itu bukan kali pertama ini. Mimpi seperti itu sudah ku alami sejak aku masih tinggal di Shi no mori. Tapi akhir – akhir ini mimpi itu semakin sering ku alami.

"Dunia ini kejam Naruto. Kau tidak bisa berhenti hanya karena sebuah mimpi buruk"

Ucapku berusaha melupakan mimpi tadi. Kalimat yang selalu dikatakan Gai–sensei ketika aku mengalami mimpi yang sama.

"Hmm... sedikit pemanasan mungkin cukup sebelum membuat sarapan"

Mengambil posisi di sebelah tempat tidurku yang cukup lapang. Aku segera memulai pemanasanku. Memulai dengan lari – lari kecil sembari melemaskan semua otot – otot tubuhku. Melakukan push up, sit up, dan squat jump masing – masing sebanyak 100 kali. Bukan angka yang banyak memang. Tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat tubuhku tidak kaku.

Setelah melakukan sedikit pemanasan aku segera beranjak ke dapur untuk segera membuat sarapan untukku dan Gai-sensei. Sebuah kebiasaan bagi kami. Yaitu jadwal memasak dilakukan bergiliran.

Sebenarnya Gai-sensei melarangku untuk memasak. Tapi karena pada dasarnya aku adalah orang yang keras kepala, jadi Gai-sensei harus mengalah dan jadilah peraturan seperti ini.

Sedikit memakan waktu untuk memasak, kini semua masakanku sudah ku hidangkan di atas meja makan.

"Sepertinya Gai-sensei masih berlatih. Lebih baik aku makan duluan lalu mandi"

.

.

.

.

Bersiap memanggil Gai-sensei. Disaat seperti ini biasanya dia ada di halaman belakang untuk melakukan latihan. Dan benar saja, dia kini sedang berada di halaman belakang dengan posisi push up satu tangan.

"Sensei... Sarapannya sudah siap. Cepatlah mandi dan makan. Aku akan berangkat duluan. Neji bilang ada yang harus dibahas"

"OK NARUTO... BERJUANGLAH! TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU DAN TIM KITA PADA SEMUA ORANG"

"HAI"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini tujuanku adalah training ground 21. Tempat yang sudah kami janjikan untuk lokasi berkumpul. Dalam perjalanan banyak orang yang melihatku, tapi bukan dalam artian apa. Dari sekian banyak pendangan sebagian besar melihatku dengan pandangan benci dan remeh, lalu ada beberapa yang memandangku dengan pandangan aneh.

Maa... mungkin karena pakaian yang ku kenakan. Baju tanpa lengan dengan kerah tinggi yang menempel ketat ditubuhku. Lalu celana pendek dan pelindung tulang kering dan sendal shinobi serta Hitai-Ate yang terikat di keningku. Terdengar biasa memang, tapi saat ini pakaian yang ku kenakan didominasi oleh warna hijau kecuali tali pengikat kepala yang berwarna merah, pelindung tulang kering yang berwarna kuning dan sandal shinobi yang berwarna biru.

Bukan karena apa. Walaupun aku sendiri yang membuat baju ini tapi Gai-sensei lah memberikan bahannya. Dan semua bahan yang diberikannya berwarna hijau. Oh... sebuah informasi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Gai-sensei juga adalah buatanku tentunya dengan fashion sense dari Gai–sensei sendiri.

Dan mengenai Hitai-ate, aku kini sudah menjadi seorang Gennin Konoha. Itu setelah menjadi suport untuk tim 9 selama delapan bulan.

 **~~Flashback~~**

Kini aku dan Gai-sensei sedang berada didalam ruangan Hokage. Berdiri dihadapan dua orang paling top di desa, Sandaime-sama dan Yondaime-sama.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil?"

Tanya Sandaime-sama kepada kami.

"Tidak Sandaime-sama"

"Baiklah, aku langsung saja pada intinya. Uzumaki Naruto..."

Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku segera memfokuskan konsentrasiku dan menjawab.

"Hai'..."

"Berdasarkan catatan misi dan pencapaian yang telah kau lakukan selama delapan bulan ini maka aku sebagai Sandaime Hokage mengangkatmu Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Gennin Konoha dan seterusnya akan bergabung bersama tim 9."

Pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Sandaime-sama membuatku hanya bisa mangap – mangap tidak percaya. Tapi ketika melihat Sandaime-sama dan Gai-sensei tersenyum kepadaku membuatku tidak bisa menahan teriakan semangatku.

"YOSHAAAA... Arigatou Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama"

"Emm..."

Walaupun respon yang ku terima dari Yondaime-sama yang sama sekali tidak menujukan raut wajah senang dan bahkan sebaliknya, tidak membuat kebahagianku hilang begitu saja. Lagi pula entah kenapa Hokage yang satu ini selalu terlihat tidak suka padaku, jadi terserahnya saja.

"Arigatou GAI-SENSEI, Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama"

 **~~End Flashback~~**

Mengingat kembali hal itu membuatku tidak bisa membuatku menahan senyum. Kini aku sudah sampai di Training Ground 21. Bisa ku lihat Lee dan Neji juga sudah sampai. Lee yang tengah melakukan push up dan Neji yang kini tengah bersandar di sebuah batang pohon.

Dan jika diperhatikan Lee saat ini sudah seperti copy paste dari Gai-sensei. Mulai dari gaya rambut dan bahkan pakaiannya. Maa... itu mungkin suatu bentuk penghormatan. Dan sekedar informasi, baju yang digunakan oleh Lee juga adalah buatanku.

"Ohayou Lee... Ohayou mata keranjang"

"Ohayou Naruto-senpai"

"Sudah ku katakan berkali – kali kepadamu Naruto. Byakugan bukan mata seperti itu... arrggh... berdebat denganmu tidak akan menghasilkan apa – apa"

"Hahaha... jadi dimana Tenten...?"

"Dia sepertinya belum datang"

"Naruto-senpai... sparinglah denganku"

Melihat Lee yang sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya, langsung membuat adrenalinku ikut naik. Lalu ikut memasang kuda – kuda.

"Ok... majulah Lee"

Niat awal untuk melakukan sparing dengan Lee harus terhenti ketika Neji menyela.

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu hari ini kita akan mengikuti ujian Chunin. Jadi lebih baik kalian simpan tenaga kalian untuk ujian nanti. Kita sudah melewatkan ujian Chunin satu kali, jadi aku tidak ingin gagal pada kesempatan ini walaupun ini kali pertama untuk tim kita. Lagi pula aku tidak mau Tim ini terlihat memalukan dihadapan para Rookie tahun ini"

"Hai... hai..."

Membatalkan niatan untuk melakukan sparing dengan Lee lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Neji. Memandang kepada Lee yang kini tengah melakukan push up. Terus dalam posisi itu hingga dari kejauhan seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan gaya pakaian cina, berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Haaa... haa... Maaf... Aku tidak terlambat kan?"

"Hmm... kau tepat waktu"

Gadis yang baru saja datang dengan nafas yang memburu itu adalah Tenten satu – satunya gadis dalam tim ini. Melihat semua orang di dalam tim telah berkumpul, aku langsung angkat bicara.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Neji?"

"Baiklah... Aku tidak ingin menyampaikan banyak hal. Mengingat kita hari ini akan mengikuti ujian chunin untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ingin kalian ingat beberapa hal"

"..."

Itu benar. Ini adalah kali pertama kami mengikuti ujian chunin. Melewatkan satu kesempatan untuk mengikutinya bukan berarti kami tidak mendapakan informasi tentang ujian chunin.

"Pertama, jangan tunjukan kemampuan kalian pada musuh. Baik itu dari musuh luar maupun dalam desa"

"..."

"Kau dengar itu Lee?!"

"HAII!"

"Kedua, Keluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki jika sudah di perlukan"

"..."

"Kau dengar itu Naruto?!"

"Hai... Hai..."

"Dan Ketiga, Aku ingin tim ini bisa melaju sampai final"

Begitulah Neji. Secara tidak langsung Neji sudah diangkat menjadi pimpinan tim ini jika Gai-sensei tidak ada. Neji adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan berpotensi menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Ya... berpotensi menjadi seorang pemimpin jika dia tidak memiliki kebencian kepada anggota klan utama Hyuga dan kalimatnya yang selalu mengatakan tentang takdir.

"Itulah semua hal yang ingin ku katakan. Sekarang ayo kita menuju ke lokasi ujian"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa kami langsung bergegas untuk menuju ke lokasi ujian.

"Ini juga hal yang harus kau ingat Hyuga... Jangan jadikan ujian chunin ini sebagai ajang saling memebunuh antara sesama klan"

"...Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kami sudah berada dalam ruangan akademi. Lokasi dimana ujian chunin tahap pertama diadakan. Melihat tim – tim lain yang mulai berdatangan sembari mengeluarkan aura seakan mereka adalah sosok yang superior membuatku harus kuat untuk menahan senyumanku. Maa... walaupun ada beberapa orang yang benar – benar bisa disebut sebagai superior.

"Kemana perginya Lee? Bukankah dia mengatakan hanya ingin pergi ke toilet? Lalu kenapa dia belum kembali?"

"Sabarlah Tenten. Marah tidak akan membuat Lee kembali. Aku akan pergi mencarinya"

Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lebih tepatnya meninggalakan gadis bercepol dua yang selalu siap dengan senjatanya apabila sedang marah itu.

Kini tujuanku adalah mencari Lee yang sepertinya pergi entah kemana dan terbawa suasana. Terus melangkah melewati koridor hingga aku kini melihat Lee sedang bertarung dengan seorang genin Konoha.

Melihat lambang kipas pada pakaian yang di kenakan oleh lawan Lee membuatku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lawannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup mudah untuk menarik kesimpulan seperti itu, mengingat hanya ada satu Uchiha yang tersisa di konoha setelah tragedi pembantaian klan Uchiha.

Ku lihat Lee lebih unggul dalam pertarungan Taijutsu dan berhasil memojokkan Uchiha itu dengan menggunakan Renge. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan lagi sebuah duel saat melihat seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik melesat ke arah Lee yang sedang kehilangan keseimbangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **~~Normal POV**

Setelah berhasil mendaratkan serangan beruntun pada tubuh Uchiha, membuat Lee kehilangan keseimbangan dan fokus akan sekitarnya. Sehingga Membuat seorang anak yang sepertinya adalah anggota Tim dari Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah Lee.

Seorang anak yang bagaikan duplikat dari Yondaime Hogake kecuali rambut hitam dan tubuh anak – anaknya. Sehingga semua orang pasti bisa langsung menebak bahwa anak itu adalah Namikaze Menma, putra dari Yondaime Hokage.

Melesat kearah Lee dengan kecepatan sembari menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Setelah berada tepat di depan Lee, anak itu langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Lee. Melihat serangannya tidak bisa lagi dihindari membuat anak itu menampilkan seringai di wajahnya.

Namun pada akhirnya seringaian itu harus luntur tatkala pukulannya itu terhenti tepat beberapa mili dari permukaan wajah Lee. Pukulan itu tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang saat ini mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tangan yang berasal dari seorang anak dengan pakaian serba hijau seperti Lee, walaupun tidak sememalukan yang dipakai oleh Lee.

"Na... Naruto-senpai?!"

Melihat sosok yang tengah menghentikan serangan yang mengarah padanya membuat Lee membelakkan matanya. Orang yang pernah menjadi tutor latihan pertamanya dan saat ini menjadi rekan setimnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _'buang air kecil'_ yang kau katakan tadi Lee?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu Lee langsung menundukan kepalanya menyesal. Sebenarnya saat kembali dari toilet Lee bertemu dengan pasangan Uchiha dan Namikaze yang terkenal karena menjadi Rookie Of The Year tahun ini. Niat awalnya yang hanya untuk sedikit menyapa harus berujung pada perkelahian akibat Lee yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sebenarnya Lee masih sanggup mengontrol emosinya saat dua orang dari tim yang ditemuinya itu menjelek – jelekan cara berpakaiannya lagi pula ia masih tetap merasa keren dengan pakaian itu. Tapi semua berubah saat kedua anak itu mulai menjelek – jelekan siapa yang menurunkan cara berpakaian itu. Dan tentu saja itu berarti menjelek – jelekan senseinya, Maito Gai.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini Lee?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu langsung membangunkannya dari lamumannya. Suara yang berasal dari rekan se-timnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Masih dilihatnya Naruto mencengkram tangan Menma dengan tampang tak acuh, walaupun sang empunya tangan sudah mulai risih akan posisi itu.

"Hey... Siapa kau haa? Dan lepaskan tanganku!"

"Ah maafkan aku... anda pasti Menma Namikaze?!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi memegang erat pergelangan tangan Menma akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman itu setelah mendengar kalimat sinis dari sang pemilik tangan.

"Cck... Itu benar! Lalu siapa kau? Kenapa kau berani - beraninya menahan pukulanku?"

"Ahh... Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah rekan se-tim anak ini"

"Kheh... rekan aneh untuk orang yang aneh. Aku yakin kalian adalah tim teraneh di konoha. Dan tim aneh pastinya dibimbing oleh pembimbing yang aneh. Dasar kumpulan orang aneh"

"..."

Ucapan sinis lagi – lagi keluar dari Menma. Lee yang mendengar kalimat itu menatap nyalang pada Menma sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dalam ekspresi datarnya.

"Hee... tidak ku sangka seorang anak Hokage yang terhormat memiliki mulut yang kotor sepertimu"

Kali ini ucapan sinis meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Naruto. Sepertinya dia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang menjadi penyebab dari perkelahian ini dari sikap yang ditunjukan Lee ketika mendengar kalimat dari Menma.

"Apa katamu haa?"

"Bukan suatu yang spesial... lagi pula bisa kita hentikan perkelahian ini. Jika panitia ujian melihat kita bertarung di sini. Tim kita hanya akan berakhir dengan didiskulaifikasi. Walaupun ada anak seorang Hokage yang terlibat di dalamnya"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari pernyataanya, Naruto langsung pergi dari sana bersama Lee, meninggalkan lawan biacaranya.

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 **~~Naruto POV**

Ujian Chunin tahap pertama kini sudah kami lalui tanpa adanya kesuliatan berarti. Ujian yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mengetes kemampuan setiap tim untuk mendapatkan informasi tanpa bisa dideteksi.

Tim 9 berhasil lolos dengan cara kami masing – masing. Neji dengan menggunakan Byakugan, Tenten dan Lee yang bekerja sama, sedangkan aku... menjawab soalnya sendiri. Soal seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuatku gentar. Memiliki otak jenius memang sangat bisa diandalkan di saat – saat seperti ini.

Walaupun tim kami berhasil lolos, tidak sedikit juga tim yang gagal. Dan sekarang 20 tim yang tersisa sedang berdiri di depan hutan kematian untuk mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan oleh seorang jounin wanita bernama Anko Mitarashi.

Intruski untuk mendapatkan pasangan gulungan dari tim lawan dengan cara apapun dan membawanya hingga ke menara di tengah - tengah hutan. Hanya itu informasi penting yang perlu ku ingat selebihnya aku tidak memperhatikan instruksi dari jounin itu lagi.

Memilih untuk melihat kearah hutan kematian. Hutan yang menjadi taman bermainku sebelum bertemu dengan Gai – sensei. Kenangan yang membuatku tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum. Hingga sebuah suara membangunkanku dari lamunan. Suara yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ujian chunin tahap kedua dimulai.

"Ambil posisi kalian masing – masing. Setalah ku beri tanda, masuk ke dalam hutan dan bersenang – senanglah"

"..."

Mengiraukan berbagai ekspresi dari semua peserta ujian. Anko-sensei hanya menyeringai sebelum berteriak.

"Ujian Chunin Tahap Kedua... Mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ujian tahap kedua telah dimulai. Membuat semua tim langsung melesat dari poisisinya masing masing, termasuk tim kami.

"Pelan – pelan Lee... Kita baru saja mulai"

Suara Neji memecahkan kebisuan dalam hutan kematian. Memperingatkan Lee untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan menyimpan tenaganya.

"Aku tahu, tapi... Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam! Siapa tahu musuh kuat sedang menunggu kita"

"heh... bersemangat sekali"

Begitulah percakapan singkat yang menjadi pemecah kebisuan. Maa... walaupun mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada banyak teriakan dan sebagainya, sebelum kebisuan itu datang lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya diam walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau akau juga berkeinginan yang sama dengan Lee.

.

.

.

.

"Kita hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah hari untuk mencari makanan dan air berkat Naruto yang entah bagaimana mengetahui cukup banyak tentang hutan kematian. Dan sekarang ini sebagian tim pasti sedang beristirahat"

"..."

"Sesuai rencana, waktunya mengincar mereka. Kita berempat berpencar sambil mengawasi daerah sekitar. Walaupun bertemu tim lain atau tidak kita harus kembali ke tempat ini."

"..."

Kini kami sedang mendengarkan Neji memberikan instruksi sembari beristirahat di pinggir sungai yang ku temukan. Maa... walaupun ini sebenarnya adalah sungai yang biasa ku tempati mandi dulu.

Walaupun setiap orang dalam tim ini memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk sebuah tim genin tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat ceroboh mengingat minimnya informasi yang kami ketahui mengenai tim lawan.

Berdasarkan semua aspek itu maka terciptalah rencana ini. Rencana dimana kami menunggu semua tim lawan kelelahan akibat langsung bertarung setelah memasuki hutan kematian selagi kami mengumpulkan makanan dan minuman.

Lalu setelah semua persiapan siap, kami akan berpencar untuk mencari tim genin dengan kondisi yang sedang kelelahan dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk bertarung. Licik?... ayolah ini adalah dunia shinobi. Jika kau tidak memanfaatkan otakmu dengan baik maka nyawamu yang akan melayang.

"Kalian Mengerti?"

"Ok"

"Roger"

"Hai"

"Yosh... Berpencar!"

.

.

.

.

.

Menyusuri hutan dalam jangkauan yang sudah kami tetapkan. Kini aku sudah menemukan sebuah tim yang sedang kelelahan, bahkan dua diantaranya sedang pingsan. Jika ku lihat lebih teliliti itu adalah tim dari Konoha. Tim yang ku temui sebelum ujian tahap pertama. Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, dan seorang gadis yang jika aku tidak salah ingat bernama Haruno Sakura.

"apa yang terjadi hingga membuat dua prodigi itu menjadi tak berdaya seperti itu?"

Gumamku pada kesunyian. Namun ketika berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu aku melihat tiga orang muncul tepat di hadapan gadis Haruno itu. Terlihat mereka melakukan pembicaraan yang sayangnya tidak bisa ku dengar mengingat jarak mereka dari tempatku yang cukup jauh.

Tapi seketika ketiga orang itu langsung berlari menyerang gadis Haruno itu. Sebuah pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang antara satu tim penuh melawan seorang gadis yang kelelahan dengan pengalaman bertarung yang bisa dikatakan sangat kurang. Bahkan gadis Haruno itu harus merelakan rambutnya terpotong untuk lepas dari kekangan dari satu – satunya gadis dari tim yang menyerangnya.

"haahhh... meninggalkan seorang gadis dalam bahaya memang bukan gayaku"

Setelah bergumam seperti itu aku langsung menghilang dalam kecepatan lalu muncul tepat diantara mereka bertiga. Bisa ku lihat ekspresi terkejut dari semua orang melihat kemunculanku. Tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan momentum aku langsung menghadiahkan tendangan putar kepada mereka bertiga. Tapi sayangnya tendanganku berhasil dihindari oleh mereka dengan melompat kebelakang.

Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas orang – orang yang menyerang gadis Haruno itu. Seorang laki – laki bertubuh bungkuk dengan perban yang menutupi hampir semua bagian kepalanya kecuali mata kirinya. Seorang laki – laki dengan tubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri melawan gravitasi. Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus. Ketiga orang itu berasal dari Otogakure, dilihat dari ikat kepalanya.

Serta melihat dari bagaimana mereka bisa menghindari tendanganku tadi, bisa kupastikan bahwa orang – orang ini berada pada level Chunin. Haaah... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan ujian ini?

Melirikan mataku sedikit pada gadis Haruno yang berada di belakangku. Wajah yang menunjukan sebuah tekad baru masih terpampang di sana. Walaupun ekspresi terkejut lebih dominan. Sepertinya kehilangan rambutnya tidak membuat gadis ini putus asa. Heh... cukup menjanjikan untuk kunoichi konoha.

"Namamu Haruno Sakura bukan?!"

"Ha,,Hai..."

"Tekad yang bagus! Pertahankan dan jadilah ninja yang baik!"

"..."

"Istirahatlah! Biar disini aku yang urus"

Ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku, bisa ku lihat ekspresi keraguan muncul di wajahnya. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap bergerak menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Kini pandangaku ku arahkan pada orang – orang yang berada di depanku. Tiga orang dari desa lindungan bunyi. Seorang Laki – laki bertubuh kurus, seorang laki – laki bertubuh bungkuk dan seorang wanita. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Hanya saling menatap tanpa ada suara. Merasa bosan dengan keadaan itu aku akhirnya mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi ada angin apa hingga sekelompok chunin mengikuti ujian yang dikhususkan untuk genin, dan mengeroyok seorang gadis?"

Ekspresi kaget bisa ku lihat ketika kalimat itu meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulutku. Namun ekspresi terkejut itu kemudian kembali ditutupi dengan wajah datar mereka.

"Terlalu banyak tahu untuk ukuran Ninja pengganggu sepertimu"

Ucap seorang berbadan bungkuk yang bisa ku perkirakan merupakan ketua dari kelompok mereka.

"Heee... maaf karena aku suka ikut campur. Maa... setidaknya aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang menyerang seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya secara beramai – ramai"

Taktik dasar ninja. Buatlah lawanmu marah dan kehilangan kendali akibat kemarahannya, lalu serang dan lumpuhkan. Maa... menggunakan cara licik untuk melawan orang licik, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kehidupan seorang ninja?

"Ku,Kurag ajar! KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN"

Yaa... sepertinya lawanya juga cukup panas hanya untuk berfikir jernih. Bergerak merangsek kearahku. Laki – laki berbadan kurus dari kelompok itu berlari kerahku sembari merentangan kedua tangan kananya kesamping. Setelah berjarak dua meter didepanku laki – laki itu seketika berhenti, menarik kedua tangannya kebelakang lalu kemudian mendorongnya kedepan.

Tidak ingin bermain – main dengan keberuntungan aku segera melompat kerah samping. Mengindari apapun yang hendak dilakukan oleh laki – laki yang menyerangku itu. Menoleh kearah tempatku berdiri telah terbentuk sebuah cekuangan seperti telah terkikis.

Karena terlalu larut dalam fikiranku mengenai jenis serangan apa yang hampir saja mengenaiku barusan, membuatku melupakan kewaspadaan tentang daerah sekitarku. Tiba – tiba laki – laki bertubuh bungkuk mengarahkan tangannya yang terbungkus perban kerahku. Namun berkat refleks yang telah ku latih selama ini, aku berhasil menghindari pukulan itu dengan memiringkan kepalaku.

Namun suatu gelombang tak kasat mata mulai keluar dari perban yang melilit tangannya. Gelombang itu entah kenapa memberikan tekanan yang yang berat di dalam kepalaku. Tak ingin berlama – lama menerima gelombang itu, aku segera melompat jauh kebelakang menghindari kedua laki – laki yang menyerangku itu.

"Hee... masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima serangan kami. Maa... walaupun kau akan tumbang beberapa detik lagi. Ternyata kau juga bukan genin sembarangan."

Menghiraukan ucapan dari laki – laki bertubuh bungkuk di depanku. Kini kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Telingaku berdengung dengan kuatnya. Tubuhku terasa bisa tumbang kapan saja. Memaksakan jari telunjuk ke arah telinga untuk mengecek cairan apa yang kini tengah mengalir darinya. Dan yang ku temukan adalah cairan merah kental berbau amis, darah.

Perlahan ku atur pernapasan ku yang tadi sempat memburu. Mengerak – gerakkan persendian ku yang sempat membeku. Mengecek setip bagian tubuhku yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan persentasi kekalahan yang lebih tinggi. Dan apa yang ku dapatkan adalah sepertinya ada masalah dengan telingaku.

Mataku bisa melihat kalau orang orang di depanku sepertinya tengah berbicara kepadaku, tapi telingaku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Sebuah kerugian yang cukup besar untuk bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi juga bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Serangan berbasis suara. Hmm... cukup mengejutkan dari kumpulan ninja pengecut seperti kalian."

"Ba,Bagaimana kau...?"

"Baik – baik saja? Haha... aku tidak cukup baik – baik saja. Serangan kalian cukup mematikan. Tapi kalian bisa berterimakasih pada tubuhku yang sudah kulatih dengan keras ini"

"sialan... akan ku bu-"

Tidak memeberi kesempatan padanya untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aku segera menghilang dalam kecepatan dan muncul tepat di tengah - tengah tim otogakure. Melayangkan tendangan putar kearah mereka. Semua laki – laki dalam tim itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat mundur. Tapi satu – satunya wanita dalam tim itu tidak bernasib baik karena terlambat menyadari keberadaanku. Alhasil tendanganku berhasil bersarang tepat di pipinya.

Kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan. Muncul tepat dihadapan laki – laki bertubuh bungkuk yang kehilangan fokusnya karena pandangannya teralihkan kearah wanita yang baru saja kutendang. Memberikan tendangan kearah dagunya, membuat si bungkuk itu melesat ketas.

Tidak ingin kehilangan momentum, aku segera melompat melebihi ketinggian si bungkuk. Memberikan sebuah tendangan keras kebawah dengan memanfaatkan momentum yang dihasilkan oleh putaran tubuhku. Si bungkuk yang melesat kebawah dengan cepat membuat suara debuman keras.

Saat berhasil mendarat, aku kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan lalu muncul tepat di belakang satu – satunya musuhku yang masih berdiri.

"Apa yang dari tadi kau lihat?"

"!"

Belum sempat si kurus menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah tendangan kini telah bersarang di kepalanya membuatnya melayang hingga berhenti setelah menghantam batang pohon hingga tumbang.

Melihat ke sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi musuh yang bepotensial memberikan serangan balasan. Hingga pandanganku terhenti pada si kurus. Walaupun terlihat kesuliatan, ia berusaha mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearahku.

Tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan mengingat dampak dari serangan yang di hasilkan oleh telapak tangan itu, aku kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan dan muncul di samping tubuh tengkurap si kurus. Menginjakkan kaki kananku diatas punggungnya sementara kedua tanganku menarik kedua tangan si kurus ke atas.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Dan dalam satu hentakan menariknya dengan keras. Jika telinga ku dalam keadaan normal bisa ku pastikan saat ini aku pasti sudah mendengar suara patah dari orang yang kini sedang ku injak ini. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendengarkan melody indah itu. Sayang sekali.

Kembali melihat ke sekitar ku. Melihat tidak ada lagi ancaman dari tim otogakure ini aku mengehela nafas panjang dan langsung berjalan kearah gadis Haruno yang terlihat masih berekspresi terkejut. Bahkan aku belum melihatnya berkedip dari tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..."

Ok... ini bukan lagi hanya ekspresi tekejut. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mulutnya telihat seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam air. Ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa. Atau mungkin pendengaranku yang masih bermasalah. Haah... menjengkelkan.

Menghiraukan gadis Haruno di depanku, kini aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke kiri, ke arah pepohonan lebat hutan kematian. Menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada wanita dari otogakure yang masih terlihat terbaring di seberangku.

"Haaah... masalah sepertinya datang silih berganti. Kau! Aku tahu kau masih sadar. Berhentilah berpura – pura pingsan. Aku tidak bisa menjamin nyawa kalian setelah ini. Jadi bangunlah dan bawa teman – temanmu pergi dari sini."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku, wanita yang ku maksud langung berdiri lalu menghampiri kedua rekanya itu. Merangkulnya di masing – masing tangannya. Melirik sekilas kerahku lalu melompat pergi tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Kheh... setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku karena menjauhkanmu dari masalah yang lebih besar, bodoh.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian tim otogakure. Munculah tiga orang dihadapanku. Bukan musuh, mereka adalah rekan satu tim ku. Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee dan Tenten. Sepertinya mereka mencariku karena tidak muncul setelah batas waktu yang ditentukan sesuai rencana sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tampak marah padaku. Bahkan Neji yang selalu berwajah datar saja sampai mengerutkan dahinya.

Kami hanya saling pandang selama beberapa saat hingga Neji mulai membuka suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak kembali sesuai waktu yang kita tentukan?"

Maa... sepertinya telingaku belum benar – benar pulih. Suara Neji bahkan masih terdengar seperti radio rusak. Walaupun aku masih belum bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Setidaknya aku masih bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Aaa... aku masih belum bisa mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan dengan jelas karena tadi ada orang usil yang merusak telinga ku. Tapi jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak kembali... jawabanya ada pada mereka dibelakangku"

Menunjuk ke arah Tim 7 Konohagakure di belakangku. Ketiga rekan se-Tim ku itu lantas mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah tunjukanku.

"Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Haruno. Apa yang terjadi hingga membuat duo anak manja itu pingsan seperti itu? Dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan sehingga terlibat dengan masalah mereka."

"Maa... sebelum itu. Tenten... bisa kau rapikan rambut gadis Haruno di sana"

Melihat kearah Tenten yang mengangguk lalu melangkah kerah gadis Haruno di belakangku dan merapikan rambutnya. Setelah itu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Neji dan Lee lalu menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi dan tentang tim Otogakure.

Bisa ku lihat Neji yang telah mengerti titik permasalahan menganguk atas jawabanku. Sedangkan Tenten sepertinya telah selesai merapikan rambut gadis Haruno.

"Haaah... bisakah kita pergi ke menara pusat? Aku sudah sangat lelah"

"Apa yang kau katakan. Kita belum menemukan pasangan gulungan kita, jadi kita belum bisa pergi ke menara pusat"

"Masalah itu kalian tenang saja..."

Ucapku menggantung sembari tanganku merogoh kedalam kantung celanaku. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Orang usil yang merusak telingaku sepertinya menjatuhkan gulangannya sebelum melarikan diri"

"Haaah... kau benar – benar. Lee, Tenten, kita akan menuju ke menara pusat. Jangan turunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaan kalian"

"Roger!"

"Hai!"

Menolehkan kepalaku kearah gadis Haruno dibelakang ku.

"Jaga dirimu. Aku akan menunggumu di menara pusat"

Setelah mengatakan itu padanya, kualihkan pandangaku kembali kerah Neji. Mengangguk singkat sebagai kode untuk segera berangkat.

"Ikuzo!"

Dan dengan perintah itu kami akhirnya berangkat menuju ke menara pusat meninggalkan tim 7. Menuju ke arah pertempuran kami yang lebih hebat.

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

Dua hari kami sudah menunggu di dalam menara pusat. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari pelaksanaan ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Banyak tim – tim yang bermunculan termasuk tim 7 yang kami tinggalkan.

Dan saat ini semua tim yang lolos pada tahap kedua sedang berkumpul di aula menara pusat untuk mendengarkan instruksi lebih lanjut mengenai ujian Chunin selanjutnya. Tapi saat ini kami hanya sedang mendengarkan sambutan dari para Hokage mengenai ujian Chunin. Mulai dari apa itu ujian Chunin, mengapa ujian ini diadakan, dan hal – hal yang bersangkutan mengenai ujian Chunin.

Maa... bukan suatu hal penting yang harus aku dengarkan. Lagi pula semua informasi itu sudah aku kumpulkan jauh sebelum ujian ini dimulai. Bosan dengan sambutan dari Hokage, kini aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Melihat ke arah tim – tim yang berhasil lolos tahap kedua. Dari konoha ada lima tim Genin yang berhasil lolos, Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 9, Tim 10, dan sebuah Tim Genin veteran dimana seorang bernama Yakushi Kabuto berada.

Selain itu ada juga Tim – tim dari desa lain seperti Tim dari desa Sunagakure, Tim dari Otogakure yang kemarin ku tendang bokongnya sepertinya juga berhasil lolos. Kirigakure sepertinya tidak berhasil meloloskan satu tim pun. Untuk kumogakure dan Iwagakure, mereka memang tidak mengikutkan tim Geninnya ke ujian ini. Maa... mengingat masalah yang dimiliki para kagenya dengan Yondaime Hokage membuat alasan mereka tidak mengikutkan tim Genin mereka menjadi masuk akal.

Kini mata ku berhenti pada seorang genin, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan pada orangnya tapi tepat pada lehernya. Sebuah tanda unik yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi melalui sensor aura yang kumiliki, aku bisa merasakan tanda itu sepertinya memiliki cakra gelap yang sangat kuat.

'Dulu ku temukan sedang pingsan di dalam hutan kematian. Lalu sekarang di lehernya ada simbol aneh dengan cakra gelap. Hmm... sepertinya aku pernah mengetahui sesuatu seperti ini entah dimana'

Terlalu lama tenggelam dalam spekulasiku membuat aku melewatkan semua sambutan yang dikatakan oleh para Hokage. Dan kali ini seorang Jounin konoha terlihat mengambil alih komando. Seorang pria yang telihat sangat tidak dalam kondisi sehat. Siapa pun bisa melihat dari bagaimana penampilan pria itu. Kulit pucat, kantong mata yang menghitam, dan jangan lupakan batuknya yang belum berhenti.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gekko Hayate yang diberi tugas sebagai hakim untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu"

"..."

"Ada sesuatu... Ukh ukgh...yang aku ingin kalian lakukan.. Ukh ukgh... sebelum ujian Chunin tahap ketiga"

Oi... oi... bisakah seseorang menggantikan orang ini. orang ini terhiat bisa jatuh kapan saja. Setidaknya carilah orang yang cukup sehat untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Dan itu merupakan persiapan untuk ujian ketiga bersama keikutsertaan kalian dalam pertempuran utama tersebut."

Ok... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kini dikatakan oleh orang di depanku ini. Namun ketika ingin menyuarakan ketidak mengertianku seorang berambut nanas sudah mempertanyakanya terlebih dahulu.

"Persiapan... Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kita tidak melakukan ujian berikutnya dengan perserta ujian yang tersisa?"

"Hmmm... kali ini mungkin ujian yang pertama dan kedua itu mudah, sehingga banyak yang tersisa. Dan sesuai aturan ujian Chunin, sebuah persiapan akan diselenggarakan dalam rangka untuk menguarangi jumlah peserta"

"T-Tidak mungkin"

"Sebagaimana yang dikatakan Hokage-sama sebelumnya. Banyak tamu yang akan datang pada ujian ketiga. Jadi jangan sampai kita melakuakan pertarungan yang tidak berguna dan menghabiskan waktu kita yang terbatas"

"..."

"Dan bagi kalian yang kondisi fisiknya kurang maksimal...Ukhk... ukhk"

Ok... seseorang harus benar – benar membawa orang ini ke rumah sakit. Dia sepertinya sudah sangat... tidak sehat.

"Maaf... bagi kalian yang ingin mengundurkan diri, dimohon bicara sekarang. Persiapan tersebut akan segera dimulai"

"..."

"Jadi... ah... aku lupa memeberitahu hal ini. Mulai sekarang ini kan menjadi pertempuran individu. Ini merupakan keputusan kalian, jadi jangan ragu mengangkat tangan kalian dan keluar."

"..."

Keluar? Kheh... siapa juga yang akan keluar setelah sampai sejuh ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Anoo... aku mau keluar"

Ok... sepertinya orang berkacamata itu adalah jajaran orang bodoh yang ku maksud.

"Coba kita lihat... Yakushi Kabuto dari Konoha. Benar begitu?"

"Hai'!"

"Baiklah! Kau boleh keluar"

"..."

"Selanjutnya... apa masih ada yang ingin keluar?"

"..."

"Sekarang kita akan mulai persiapannya. Persiapan ini adalah pertempuran individu satu lawan satu. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah bentuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang tepatnya ada duapuluh dua orang, jadi kami akan mengadakan sebelas pertandingan."

"..."

"Para pemenang bisa melanjutkan ke ujian tahap ketiga... sama sekali tidak ada peraturan. Kalian akan bertarung sampai lawan kalian menyerah, pingsan, atau... mati. Dan silahkan mengaku kalah jika tidak ingin mati"

"..."

"Namun dalam kasus ini aku yang memustuskan kalau pertarungan sudah berakhir... dan yang akan menentukan nasib kalian adalah..."

Ucapan Hayate-sensei berhenti selagi menunjuk pada sebuah layar elektronik di dinding aula dengan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Nama kedua lawan akan dipilih secara acak dan ditampilkan pada papan elektronik itu. Sekarang mari kita mulai..."

Setelah kalimat itu, semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada layar elektronik yang mulai mengacak nama peserta yang akan melakukan pertandingan pertama. Terus menunggu hingga tampilan layar itu berhenti dan menujukan nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Yoroi Akado.

"Untuk pertandingan pertama, Uchiha Sasuke dan Yoroi Akado telah terpilih. Selain kedua peserta, dipersilahkan menuju ke tempat atas."

Hah... jadi aku dari tadi mendengarkan semua ocehan itu hanya untuk disuruh kembali ke balkon dan menonton pertarungan orang? Maa... setidaknya ini bisa menjadi tambang informasi mengenai kemampuan lawan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Setelah semua peserta sampai di balkon, kini aku bisa melihat Uchiha dan laki – laki aneh yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan eee... cadar? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia laki – laki tulen atau bukan. Setidaknya gunakanlan masker jika kau tidak ingin orang lain melihat mulutmu bodoh. Jangan buat orang jadi salah sangka.

Kini pertandingan telah dimulai, tapi sepertinya bocah Uchiha itu terlihat sudah kesakitan bahkan sebelum bertarung. Sedangkan lawannya bahkan tidak memberikan jeda dalam setiap serangannya. Laki – laki bercadar itu berhasil memojokkan bocah Uchiha dengan teknik yang akan menyerap cakra jika dia berhasil menyentuhmu. Teknik yang merepoykan untuk pengguna cakra. Namun bocah Uchiha itu berhasil membalikan keadaan dengan menggunakan taijutsu Lee.

"Apakah klan Uchiha selalu seperti itu? Maksudku bukankah Uchiha adalah klan terkenal, bahkan kudengar Uchiha Madara mampu bertarung imbang melawan Shodaime Hokage. Lalu kenapa bocah itu bertingkah seperti pencuri?"

Ucapku sembari menolehkan kepala ku ke kanan, tempat dimana Gai-sensei berdiri.

"Maa... tidak di pungkiri lagi bahwa klan Uchiha adalah klan yang kuat seperti katamu. Sharingan, kemampuan Kekkei Genkai mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan. Salah satunya adalah kemapauan untuk meniru teknik yang kau miliki. Itu juga salah satu alasan yang membuatku tidak menyukai klan ini"

"Aaa... sepertinya aku juga. Menjiplak hasil kerja keras orang lain bukanlah tindakan yang terpuji"

Kali ini kulirikkan mataku ke arah kiri tempat dimana Lee berdiri. Bisa ku lihat tangannya tekepal dengan kuat menandakan gejolak emosi yang di tahannya.

"Tenanglah Lee! Dia mungkin bisa meniru teknik mu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa menguasainya. Karena apa yang dibutuhkan oleh teknik itu adalah sebuah kerja keras dan bukan suatu hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan instan"

"Aku mengerti... Hanya saja aku merasa semua latihanku selama ini belumlah cukup"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja latihanmu belum cukup. Taijutsu berbeda dengan ninjutsu. Jika kau berhenti melatihnya kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi besi yang berkarat. Dan lagi aku bangga padamu Lee, kau kini sudah bisa mengendalikan emosi mu lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

"Ini juga berkat saran dari Naruto-senpai dan Gai-sensei. Ini juga untuk melatih Semangat masa mudaku!"

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Lee membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku, begitu pula Gai-sensei. Senyum yang penuh akan rasa bangga.

"ITU BARU SEMANGAT MASA MUDA LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Ok... kita tinggalkan mereka yang sepertinya overdosis semangat masa muda itu. Kini kembali ku alihkan direksiku ke arah arena. Melihat pertandingan berlangsung.

Pertandingan demi pertandingan telah berlangsung. Aku melihat banyak sekali potensi – potensi mengagumkan dari para genin konoha. Walaupun aku juga harus menghela nafas berkali – kali ketika melihat pertarungan antara duo fangirls. Sedangkan Tenten berakhir kalah di tangan Kunoichi Sunagakure. Namikaze Menma berhasil mengalahkan Inuzuka Kiba. Pertandingan yang cukup mengagumkan minus sikap arogannya.

Dan kali ini aku sedang menyaksikan pertarungan antara sesama Hyuga, Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hinata. Pertarungan taijutsu klan Hyuga kini tersaji di depan mataku. Taijutsu dimana fokus serangan adalah mematikan titik cakra pada tubuh lawanya. Taijutsu yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Karena jika kau melakukannya maka kematianlah yang kan menghampirimu.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit. Maa... pertarungan yang dihiasi dengan kalimat kasar dari Neji. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap Neji yang seperti itu, mengingat apa yang dialaminya sebagai keluarga cabang. Adu taijutsu terus berlangsung hingga Neji berhasil memberikan serangan telak ke perut Hinata. Pukulan yang harusnya mengakhiri pertandingan itu, jika saja tidak ada teriakan bodoh seperti ini.

"Jangan menyerah Hinata! Tutup mulut Hyuga sombong itu! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari bocah Namikaze itu entah kenapa malah langsung mebuat Hinata yang sebelumnya terlihat akan menyerah langsung berdiri dan kembali memompa semangatnya. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Neji langsung naik pitam dan malah semakin genjar memeberikan serangan.

Tapi kali ini serangan yang diberikan Neji bukan lagi untuk melumpuhkan. Serangannya kini mulai berubah tujuan menjadi membunuh. Pukulan demi pukulan yang membuat Hinata semakin tak berdaya.

"Namikaze Menma, lain kali lihatlah siapa yang akan kau berikan semangat. Tidak semua orang memiliki apa yang kau miliki. Suatu saat teriakan semangatmu bisa saja malah membunuh orang yang kau berikan semangat"

Kalimat bernada sinis itu berhasil meluncur kepada bocah Namikaze. Bahkan aku mengatakannya tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Pandanganku sekarang malah menoleh ke arah Gai-sensei. Sedangkan Gai-sensei yang mengerti maksud padanganku hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu haa?"

Ck... inilah kenapa aku mebenci orang arogan. Selalu menganggap dirinya benar. Tidak menghiraukan kalimat itu, kini semua fokus ku arahkan ke arena. Ku lihat Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi melawan. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja membuat kedua lututnya bergetar.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiran dari Hyuga yang satu ini. Apa untungnya kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu di pertandingan ini. Jika kau kalah di sini kau masih bisa melakukannya di ujian berikutnya.

Sedangkan Neji yang sudah benar – benar dikuasai emosinya berniat memberikan serangan akhir. Jyuken yang mengarah tepat ke jantung Hinata. Serangan yang jika mengenainya pasti akan berakhir pada kematian. Tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi aku segera melompat kedalam arena.

Bahkan aku harus membuka gerbang kedua untuk bisa sampai tepat waktu sebelum serangan itu mengenai Hinata. Muncul tepat di samping Neji dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa centi dari Hinata. Untung saja aku tepat waktu.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang ku katakan sebelum ujian ini dimulai?"

Kalimat yang pertama kali ku keluarkan, sembari menatap tajam Neji yang masih mengaktifkan Byakugan tepat di matanya.

"Cih... Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Menarik kasar tangannya dari cengkramanku. Tidak menghiraukan Neji yang masih mengatur emosinya, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata. Kakinya yang sudah tidak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri membuatnya roboh. Tidak ingin membuat Hinata menerima rasa sakit akibat benturan dengan lantai, aku segera menangkap tubuhnya lalu membaringkannya secara perlahan.

Setalah tubuhnya berhasil ku baringkan. Seorang Jounin wanita berambut hitam dengan mata ruby langsung menghampirinya. Melirik sekilas kearahku lalu mengangguk, setelah itu direksinya diarahkan sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Sedangkan aku kembali menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini, Neji?"

"Ck... sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain"

Ucap neji sembari menunjuk ke arah papan elektrik. Mengikuti arah pandangan itu, mataku seketika membulat. Disana terpampang dua buah nama, Uzumaki Naruto dan... Sabaku no Gara.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku setelah ini"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji"

Kini semua orang sudah meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Neji yang telah kembali ke balkon dan Hinata yang sudah diantarkan ke ruangan medis. Kini di arena ini hanya menyisakan aku, dan sang juri. Namun seketika semua pandangan beralih ke sebuah gumpalan pasir yang tiba – tiba muncul tepat di hadapanku. Memunculkan seorang laki – laki berambut merah kecoklatan dengan sebuah... labu dipunggungnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Ibu menginginkan darahmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai... minna! Ane muncul lagi. Maaf karena gak ada kabar selama ini... ane banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata...

Maaf ya lambat update...

Maaf ya kalau gak bagus...

Semoga ini chapter bisa memuaskan para reader...

Dan juga Ane juga gak pernah bosen – bosennya terimakasi sama reader yang udah nge-review, follow dan favorite fic ane...

Jadi bagi reader yang belum review... luangkanlah waktu kalian untuk sekedar mereviw fic ane ini... karena review kalian adalah bahan bakar untuk jari – jari ane...

Udah gitu aja kali ya!

..

.

.

.

Wisesa Kazehaya

Log Out


	9. Chapter 9 Chunin Exam and The Truth

**S** **ummary :**

Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang dicintai oleh alam semesta tetapi di benci oleh penduduk desanya sendiri walaupun itu bukanlah hal yang pantas ia tanggung. Bersama hewan kuchiyose yang malah memilih untuk desegel dalam tubuhnya mampukah Naruto mencapai impiannya? Warn. Taijutsu Naru, SageMode Naru, Smart Naru.

 **Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya ane. Naruto kepunyaannya Masashi-sensei.**

 **Warning :** OOC Naru, OOC Minato, Typo bertebaran, Bahasa berantakan, Iritasi berlebihan. Mata merah, hidung tersumbat, sesak nafas, bibir pecah - pecah dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pair :** Naruto x ? ()

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" -Normal

'aku uzumaki naruto' -Inner

 **"** **aku uzumaki naruto"** -Monster/Angry

 _'_ _aku uzumaki naruto'_ \- Mindscape/Dream

 **Jikukan Kekkai** -Jutsu

Ane saranin kalau gak suka mending langsung di tutup aja ya!

Yosh… selamat membaca

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 **~~Sebelumnya**

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini, Neji?"

"Ck... sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain"

Ucap neji sembari menunjuk ke arah papan elektrik. Mengikuti arah pandangan itu, mataku seketika membulat. Disana terpampang dua buah nama, Uzumaki Naruto dan... Sabaku no Gara.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku setelah ini"

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji"

Kini semua orang sudah meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Neji yang telah kembali ke balkon dan Hinata yang sudah diantarkan ke ruangan medis. Kini di arena ini hanya menyisakan aku, dan sang juri. Namun seketika semua pandangan beralih ke sebuah gumpalan pasir yang tiba – tiba muncul tepat di hadapanku. Memunculkan seorang laki – laki berambut merah kecoklatan dengan sebuah... labu dipunggungnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Ibu menginginkan darahmu!"

 **V**

 **V**

 **v**

 **~~Emperor of The World~~**

 **~~Normal POV**

Ujian Chunin. Sebuah ujian yang harus di lalui para Genin untuk bisa menaikkan status mereka menjadi Chunin. Tentunya ujian ini bukanlah sebuah ujian biasa dimana kau harus duduk di dalam ruangan sempit penuh ketegangan dengan beberapa lembar soal yang harus kau jawab dan kumpulkan sebelum waktu yang di berikan habis.

Ujian Chunin adalah ujian yang menuntut setiap pesertanya menunjukan semua kemampuan yang dimiliki. Dan tentunya kau harus memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk ikut dalan ujian ini. Karena jika tidak, nyawamu bisa saja menjadi bayarannya.

Seperti saat ini, dua orang Genin tengah berdiri berhadap – hadapan. Seorang anak laki - laki dengan rambut pirang dan merah pada bagian ujungnya, pakaian hijau ketat yang membuat otot tubunya tercetak dengan jelas. Genin Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto.

Lalu dihadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki – laki dengan rambut merah kecokalatan dengan sebuah labu di punggungnya. Genin Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gara.

Kedua orang itu hanya berdiri saling berhadapan tanpa ada seorangpun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya diam untu saling mengobservasi lawannya masing – masing. Terus seperti itu hingga sebuah suara seketika langsung membuat mereka menaikkan kewaspadaannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto melawan Sabaku no Gara... Hajime!"

Setelah kalimat itu, kumpulan pasir langsung keluar dari dalam labu yang tengah di gendong oleh Gara. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kumpulan pasir yang keluar itu hanya bisa melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan Gara.

"Ada apa Uzumaki?! Kemarilah dan biarakan aku membasahi pasirku dengan darahmu!"

"Cih... dalam mimpimu"

Balas Naruto akan pernyataan Gara yang dihiasi dengan wajah psikopatnya.

'Pengendali pasir kah? Aku tidak punya informasi apapun mengenai kemapuannya. Cih pertarungan yang merepotkan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan menyerangnya tanpa sebuah rencana'

Batin Naruto sembari merogoh katung senjatanya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah kunai. Melemparkan sebuah kunai secara frontal ke arah kepala Gara. Namun sebelum kunai itu mengenai sasarannya. Kunai itu sudah terhenti akibat kumpulan pasir yang membentuk dinding yang menghalangi laju kunai tersebut.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam keterkejutan Naruto langsung berlari memutari Gara. Lalu setelah tepat berada di belakang Gara, Naruto langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai lainnya. Namun kunai tersebut kembali terhenti akibat sebuah dinding pasir.

Sedangkan di balkon penonton, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto di arena. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, salah satu anggota dari tim 7 Konohagakure. Tidak ingin perasaan penasaran mengganggunya lebih lama ia segera menyuarakan kebingungannya pada sang sensei.

"Anoo... Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa Naruto hanya berlarian dan melempar kunai saja. Kenapa dia tidak langsung menyerang?"

Sedangkan Jounin sensei dengan rambut silver dan masker menutupi mulutnya yang menjadi tujuan dari pertanyaan itu melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aaahhh... dia sedang mengumpulkan informasi mengenai lawannya"

"informasi?"

"Naruto saat ini sedang mengumpulkan informasi tentang pola serangan dan kelemahan lawannya"

Terang Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Kheh... dia hanya terlalu lemah untuk menyerang!"

Sebuah suara bernada sinis yang berasal dari kali ini berasal dari seorang anak yang terlihat seperti copy paste dari sosok Yondaime Hokage berhasil mengalihkan pandangan dari dua orang yang sedari tadi tengah berbincang.

"Dia tidak lemah Menma! Dia cepat dan juga kuat!"

"Kenapa kau berpendapat seperti itu Sakura?"

Tanya heran Kakashi. Mengingat sifat Sakura yang sangat mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini merupakan kali pertama Sakura memuji laki – laki lain, bahkan dia tidak pernah memuji Menma walaupun mereka berada dalam satu tim yang sama.

"Eetoo... Naruto pernah menolongku. Sewaktu Menma dan Sasuke-kun pingsan di hutan kematian, kami diserang oleh tim Otogakure. Tapi Naruto datang menolong kami"

"..."

"Pada awalnya dia berhasil didesak oleh lawannya. Aku bahkan mulai berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat lemah. Tapi semua fikiranku langsung terbantahkan ketika dia membalikan keadaan dan mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan sangat cepat bahkan tanpa keringat yang jatuh darinya"

"Kheh... dia hanya beruntung melawan tim yang lemah"

Kembali nada sinis bercampur perasaan tidak terima langsung keluar dari Menma. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tidak berkeinginan membenarkan ataupun membantah pernyataan itu. Kini pandangannya hanya mengarah ke arena, tempat dimana Naruto masih terlihat diam dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

Sedangkan Kakashi kembali diam dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. Tetapi sebuah pernyataan keluar pada seorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau memiliki murid yang menarik... Gai"

"Kau hanya belum tahu semangat masa muda murid – muridku Kakashi"

Kembali ke arena dimana dua orang genin yang tengah saling berhadapan. Dimana gara yang masih setia dengan posisi tangan yang bersilang didepan dada. Sedangkan naruto yang masih diam sembari memutar – mutar sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

'Pasir itu selalu melindunginya. Selain itu pasir itu seperti bergerak secara otomatis. Dia bahkan menghentikan kunai yang ku lempar bahkan tanpa melihatnya. Tapi coba kita lihat seberapa cepat pasir itu bisa bergerak'

Batin Naruto setelah semua kunainya berhasil dihentikan. Menyiapkan sebuah kuda – kuda menyerang dengan sebuah kunai di tangan. Menarik nafas pelan dari hidungnya dan memenuhi seluruh rongga paru – parunya dengan oksigen, lalu menghebuskannya melalui mulut.

Semua penonton masih setia melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tapi dalam satu kedipan, orang yang dari tadi mereka lihat sudah menghilang dan tidak lagi berada di arah pandangan mereka. Gara yang melihat lawannya tiba – tiba menghilang langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaanya.

Hingga semua mata harus terbelalak kaget ketika Naruto tiba – tiba sudah berdiri tepat di samping Gara untuk melemparkan kunai yang dipegangnya. Melihat sebuah kunai yang sedang mengarah ke arahnya, Gara berhasil menggerakan pasir untuk membuat pertahanan di saat – saat terakhir. Tapi saat pasir itu kembali turun dia harus kembali membelalakan matanya karena tidak lagi melihat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau cari, Panda?"

Sebuah suara bernada berat dari arah berlawanan langsung menyadarkannya dari kekagetan. Tapi sebelum Gara berhasil melihat ke arah datangnya suara, sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat dengan mulus di pipinya. Membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Pertahanan pasir yang sejak awal pertandingan terus menerus melindunginya kini seakan tidak lagi berguna menghadapi kecepatan yang digunakan Naruto.

Sedangkan semua orang yang menonton pertandingan itu lagi – lagi harus dibuat membelalakan matanya. Ketika Naruto berhasilkan mendaratkan pukulan ke lawanya dan akan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Terlebih tim dari sunagakure yang saat ini sangat terkejut. Karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat ada orang yang berhasil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kepada Gara.

Naruto yang berhasil mendaratkan pukulan ke arah Gara saat ini hanya berdiri dan melihat Gara yang masih terbaring dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada sedikitpun ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terlihat diwajahnya.

'apa itu? Perasaan ini... yang kupukul tadi bukanlah sebuah kulit... apa yang sebe-... mungkinkah?'

Memfokuskan padangannya ke arah Gara yang mulai berdiri, hingga menampakan retakan pada pipinya.

'Cih... pertahanan dua lapis. Pasir dari labu yang bergerak secara otomatis untuk melindungi pemiliknya dan pasir yang melindungi tubuhnya dalam bentuk armor. Benar – benar merepotkan'

"Uzumaki Naruto! Berhentilah bermain – main dan buatlah aku merasa lebih hidup"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gara langsung menggerakan tangannya. Seakan merespon sang pemilik pasir – pasir di sekitar Gara langsung meresat ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak ingin mencoba merasakan kekuatan serangan lawan segera melompat menghindar. Namun pasir – pasir itu terus - menerus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Naruto.

"Cih Sialan!"

Muak dengan pasir – pasir yang terus menerus mengejarnya. Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kecepatan dan muncul tepat di depan Gara lalu memukulnya dengan kuat. Tapi kejadian yang sama kembali terjadi. Pukulan itu hanya menghancurkan armor pasir yang ada pada tubuh Gara.

'Cih ini hanya akan jadi sia – sia. Tenagaku hanya akan terkuras tanpa ada hasil yang berarti. Apa aku harus menggunakannya?'

Terlalu lama larut dalam fikirannya, Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya dihantam oleh kumpulan pasir yang dikendalikan oleh Gara. Membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh hingga menabrak dinding arena. Tidak ingin merasakan serangan lainnya Naruto langsung melompat jauh kebelakang hingga berdiri membelakangi patung berbentuk segel tangan yang ada di arena pertandingan itu.

"HAHAHA... KENAPA UZUMAKI? SERANGLAH! BUAT AKU MERASA LEBIH HIDUP"

'Cih... Serangan tunggal tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Dan lagi aku hanya akan kalah dengan kondisi kehabisan tenaga. Untuk mengalahkannya aku harus melakukan serangan beruntun untuk mengahancurkan armornya lalu sebuah serangan kuat untuk mengakhiri. Tapi masalahnya-'

"NARUTOO! GUNAKANLAH! TUNJUKAN SEMUA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU... AKU MENGIZINKANMU!"

Sebuah teriakan langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari fikirannya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Bisa dilihatnya seorang Jounin dengan pakaian hijau ketat dan rambut bob hitam tengah mengacungkan tangannya dengan posisi nice guy. Dia adalah sang sensei, Maito Gai.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang sensei Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar lalu membalas dengan pose niice guy. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gara yang masih menunjukan wajah psikopatnya lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Gara lalu berbicara.

"Ooi... Mata Panda! Kali ini aku benar – benar akan membuatmu hidup. HIDUP DALAM RASA SAKIT"

Ucap Naruto sembari menunjukan wajah psikopat yang bisa bersaing dengan Gara. Kini Naruto menggunkan posisi menyerang dari taijutshu **Guren** dimana kedua kakinya ditekuk hingga rata – rata air dengan kepalan tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan tanah sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram lutut. (Bayangin Luffy pake Gear Second) Selanjutnya aura kekuatan segera mengguar dari tubuh. Aura yang membuat kerikil yang berada di sekitar kami perlahan – lahan mulai terangkat.

" **Guren Hachimon Tonko: Seimon... Kai"**

Setelah meneriakan tekniknya, hempasan aura berwarna merah seketika memenuhi arena pertarungan. Semua Jounin sensei yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH MURIDMU GAI? KENAPA KAU MENGAJARKANNYA HACHIMON TONKO. BAHKAN SAMPAI MEMBUKA GERBANG KEDELAPAN"

Seorang Jounin dengan dengan sebatang rokok di sela bibirnya seketika berteriak kepada Gai. Sedangkan Gai yang mendengarkan protes bernada keras dari rekan Jouninnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Teknik itu memang terlihat seperti Gerbang ke delapan **Hachimon Tonko,** tapi itu bukanlah apa yang sama dengan teknik yang aku gunakan. Itu adalah versi lain dari teknik ku, teknik yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Naruto seorang. Dan apa kau tidak mendengar dia hanya membuka gerbang ketiga"

"Tapi tetap saja membiarkan Naruto menggunakannya, hanya akan menghancurkan tubuhnya"

Ucap Kakashi dengan nada kecewa dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa – apa Kakashi! Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak tau siapa Naruto di masa lalu. Jadi DIAMLAH DAN BIARKAN NARUTO BERTARUNG!"

Semua orang yang mendengar suara bernada keras dari Gai langsung bungkam dan kembali mengalihakan perhatiannya ke arah arena dimana Naruto yang kini tengah terselimuti oleh aura merah.

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang menggigit ibu jari tangan kananya hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu kemudian melumuri darahnya di ujung – ujung jari lainnya. Sementara tangannya yang bebas mengangkat ujung baju yang dikenakannya hingga menunjukan aksara aneh yang tercetak diatas perutnya.

Menempelkan ujung – ujung jari yang telah dilumuri darah tadi diatas rangkaian tulisan – tulisan aneh ditas perutnya. Lalu kemudian memutarnya layaknya memutar toples.

 **"** **Gravitation Seal: Kai"**

Bersamaan dengan itu, tanah yang menjadi tempat berpijak Naruto seketika amblas membentuk kawah dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Aura kemerahan yang keluar dalam tubuhnya mengguar dengan lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri terlihat memerah seperti baru saja di rebus dalam air mendidih, dengan asap putih yang terlihat menguap dari kulitnya.

Sekali lagi mengambil kuda - kuda **Guren,** dimana kedua kakinya di tekuk hingga rata – rata air, kepalan tangan kanan yang disentuhkan di permukaan tanah dan tangan kiri yang mencengkram lututnya. Wajahnya tertunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

 **"** **Guren Hachimon Tonko: Seimon..."**

Mengangkat wajahnya, menampilakan ekspresi keseriusan yang luar biasa. Matanya menajam bagaikan elang yang sedang menggunci targetnya.

 **"** **Second Liberation"**

Tidak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu, Naruto tiba – tiba langsung menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Sedangkan Gara yang melihat lawannya menghilang langsung melihat ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto.

 **"** **Sesuai permintaanmu... Akan ku buat kau merasa lebih hidup"**

Sebuah kalimat bernada berat tiba - tiba langsung masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Bahkan sebelum dapat memberikan sebuah reaksi yang berarti Gara harus rela mersakan rasa sakit di dagunya ketika Naruto tiba – tiba muncul tepat di hadapannya dan menyangkan sebuah pukulan uppercut. Membuat gara melayang ke udara tanpa hambatan berarti. Pasir – pasir yang sedari awal terus melindunginya tidak bisa merespon gerakan Naruto yang di luar akal sehat.

 **"** **Guren : Akai Kiba"**

Sebuah bisikan langsung menyadarkan Gara dari keterkejutannya. Melirikan matanya ke bawah. Lantai menjadi tempat pijakan Naruto kembali amblas. Kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan, Naruto tiba – tiba muncul tepat dihadapan gara dengan posisi telapak tangan kiri yang direntangkan kedepan dan tangan kanan yang terkepal tepat di samping pipinya.

Dan lagi – lagi sebelum Gara berhasil bereaksi, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya lalu kemudian melesat mengikuti arah pukulan yang diterimanya. Namun belum selesai dengan rasa sakit sebelumnya, Gara harus kembali merasakan rasa sakit di bagian tubuh lainnya.

Terus menerus seperti itu, serangan demi serangan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lihat sumbernya terus menerus memberikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Menghancurkan armor pasir yang melekat di kulitnya hingga tidak bersisa. Membuat rasa sakit dari serangan yang diterimanya semakin menyiksa.

Sedangkan semua penonton yang ada di balkon hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika menyaksikan serangan yang sangat cepat dan tanpa henti yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto pada Gara. Bahkan Kakashi harus menggunakan Sharingan-nya untuk bisa melihat jalannya pertandingan. Serangan beruntun itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit tanpa henti. Hingga tubuh Gara terlihat naik pelan ke udara dengan posisi terlentang. Semua orang yang mengira semua serangan beruntun tadi sudah berakhir lagi – lagi harus membulatkan matanya ketika Naruto muncul tepat di atas Gara dengan kaki kanan yang diangkat tinggi – tinggi.

Gara yang melihat serangan itu bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk bisa merespon serangan dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Melihat tidak lagi ada perlawanan dari Gara, langsung menurunkan kaki kanannya dengan kecepatan di luar nalar. Tubuh Gara yang mejadi sasaran serangan itu langsung melesat bagaikan roket kebawah, menghancurkan lantai arena hingga hancur berkeping – keping.

Saat ini semua penonton hanya bisa bungkam sembari menatap arena yang kini dipenuhi dengan debu akibat dari lesatan tubuh Gara yang menghancurkan lantai arena. Dan ketika debu itu mulai menipis mereka lagi – lagi harus mebulatkan matanya melihat kondisi gara yang sangat memprihatinkan. Amor yang menutupi kulitnya sudah hancur berkeping keping menyisakan kulit aslinya yang terlihat banyak luka lebam yang tak terhitung jumlahnnya serta sudut bibirnya yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Dan pandangan kembali teralih ketika melihat Naruto tiba – tiba muncul dua puluh meter dari tubuh Gara. Kondisinya juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik, melihat dari nafasnya yang sangat memburu dan keringat yang terus menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua orang hanya bungkam dan tidak bisa mengeruarkan satupun kalimat, masih shock akan pertarungan gila yang seharusnya tidak mungkin terjadi pada tingkat Genin. Seakan belum cukup mereka membulatkan matanya, sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi di arena tepatnya pada Gara.

"Aaarrrgggggghhhh... Tenanglah ibu! Aku akan menumpahkan darahnya untukmu"

Mulai bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, Gara mulai meraung – ranung kesakitan. Mencengkram wajahnya sendiri lalu berbicar entah pada siapa. Bahkan seluruh anggota tim Sunagakure membulatkan matanya melihat kondisi Gara saat ini. sedangkan pasir yang berada di sekeliling Gara yang asih meraung mulai terangkat keudara lalu bergerak membentuk sebuah bola dengan Gara yang berada di tengahnya.

Pasir tersebut terus bergerak dan memadat sehingga hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat semua orang yakin akan kekerasan dari lapisan pasir tersebut. Setelah membentuk bola pasir padat yang melindungi Gara di tengahnya, butiran – butiran pasir lainnya bergerak lalu membentuk sebuah mata.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedag mengambek lalu mengurung diri di kamarnya, Panda. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk membuatmu merasa lebih hidup?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari Naruto yang telah berhasil mengatur nafas yang sebelumnya begitu memburu. Namun tidak ada balasan apapun yang diterimanya dari Gara yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya dengan pasir padat.

"..."

"Cih... jika kau tidak mau keluar... maka akan ku paksa kau keluar"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Naruto kembali memasang kuda – kuda standar **Guren.** Aura merah kembali mengguar dari tubuhnya mengangkat puing – puing sisa kehancuran akibat serangan beruntunya tadi.

"Kita lihat mana yang lebih kuat... Pertahananmu? Atau seranganku?"

Kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan, Naruto tiba – tiba sudah berada di depan bola pasir Gara. Tangan kanan yang direntangkan jauh kebelakang sedangkan tangan kirinya mecengkram bahu kanannya. Menghindari tombak – tombak pasir yang kali ini berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya tida semua tombah tersebut berhasil di hindari. Naruto harus menggerang tertahan ketika bahu kiri dan paha kanannya tertusuk tombak pasir. Tidak ingin kehilangan momentum dan menghentikan serangannya, Naruto kembali memusatkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa pada tangan kanannya.

 **"** **Guren : Red Hawk"**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Naruto langsung menarik tanga kanannya kedepan dengan kecepatan gila sehingga menyebabkan percikan – percikan api akibat gesekan antara tangannya dengan udara. Menghantamkan tangannya ke arah bola pasir di depannya. Hempasan udara seketika terjadi ketika pukulan Naruto bertemu dengan permukaan bola pasir Gara. Pukulan itu kemudian menghancurkannya hingga berkeping - keping, hingga menampakan Gara yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya Gara lagi – lagi harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika pukulan naruto terus melaju menghantam perutnya. Membuat Gara melesat bagaikan roket hingga harus terhenti ketika menghancurkan patung Handseal dan tembok di belakangnya.

Kembali arena tertutupi oleh debu kehancuran berpasang – pasang mata hanya bisa menatap ke arah kepulan debu dengan penasaran. Dan setelah kepeulan debu itu mulai menipis, terlihatlah kehancurna yang melebihi kehancuran yang sebelumnya. Sedangkan kondisi dari kedua orang yang bertarung sudah sangat memperihatinkan. Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelelahan bahkan terlihat bisa tumbang kapan saja selain itu **Guren : Hachimon Tonko** juga sudah nonaktif. Sedangkan Gara berada pada posisi paling memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya saat ini masih menempel di dinding pembatas arena. Dengan berbagai luka lebam di tubuhnya, dan yang terparah adalah bagian perutnya yang terlihat menghitam seperti terbakar sedangkan pakaian yang digunakannya telah robek di sana sini.

"Ukhuk!"

"Ukhuk!"

Kini bahkan keduanya memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah besar bersamaan. Tidak terlihat lagi wajah psikopat di wajah Gara saat ini. Hanya ada ekspresi meringis karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat lawnnya masih sadar memaksa lagi semua otot-otot dalam tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Bergerak ke arah Gara yang juga saat ini memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bisa berdiri.

Tapi Naruto lah yang menang dalam hal ini. Saat ini Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan siap mengarahkan pukulannya pada Gara. Gara yang melihat serangan itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan mengeraskan rahangnya. Berharap pukulan itu tidak memberikan terlalu banyak rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Lama menunggu pukulan Naruto yang tidak kunjung datang membuat Gara penasaran. Membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama kali menjadi objek pengelihatannya yaitu Naruto yang mulai jatuh kehilangan kesadarannya. Jatuh tepat kearahnya. Namun sebelum Naruto benar-benar terjatuh, Gara berani bersumpah mendengar Naruto mengatkan seseuatu.

"Aku yang menang... Panda. Katakan pada ibumu kalau aku bilang hai!"

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya terasa langsung masuk dalam otak Gara. Kalimat yang bahkan diucapkan dalam keadaan tersenyum. Tapi sebelum sempat memikirkannya pandangannya mulai mengabur dan akhirnya jatuh kehilangan kesadaran.

Semua orang yang melihat jalannya pertarungan hanya bisa terus terdiam bahkan sampai kedua peserta yang sudah menghancurkan keseluruhan arena terjatuh tak berdaya di sisi lapangan. Otak mereka masih belum selesai memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. semua terus berlangsung seperti itu hingga Gai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hayate... cepat umumkan hasil pertandingannya. Kita harus mengobati kedua Gennin itu secepatnya!"

Sedangakan Hayate yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya harus dibuat bingung menentukan pemenang dari pertarungan antara Gara dan Naruto.

"e...e...ma-masalah itu..."

"Biarakan aku yang menentukannya..."

Ucapan dari seseorang di belakang Hayate sukses membuatnya menghela nafas lega.

"Silahkan Sandaime Hokage-sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Naruto POV~**

 _Di sinilah kau berdiri. Di tempat gelap yang selalu ku mimpikan. Sepertinya saat melawan Gara, aku kehilangan kesadaranku sebelum menyelesaikan serangan terakhir. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat pukulan terakhirku sempat menegenainnya atau tidak. Hah... pasti aku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit saat ini. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf lagi pada tabunganku. Kau harus digunakan untuk biaya rumah sakit... lagi._

 _Tidak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa menjadi murid dari laki-laki yang memegang julukan sebagai monster biru Konoha, juga harus dibayar dengan diriku yang selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Tapi itu bukan masalah saat ini. Yang saat jadi masalah adalah dimana aku berada? Menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ku jadikan petunjuk._

 _"_ _Eh... aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Hmmm... biasanya di tempat ini aku hanya akan berakhir dengan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku"_

 ** _"_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

 **** _Semua lamunan dan argumenku seketika sirna ketika suara bernada berat yang menyeramkan masuk dalam telingaku._

 _"_ _Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kami sudah ada di sini sejak tadi, Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

 **** _Setelah pertanyaan dan penyataanku di jawab seketika cahaya merah darah bersinar di sekitarku. Bersinar dari kanji-kanji rumit yang mulai bergerak menjalar disekitarku. Setelah semua kanji-kanjii yang bergerak tadi saling menyambung dengan sempurna, sinar yang dipancarkan menjadi sangat laur biasa, membuatku hharus menutup mataku untuk menghindari cahayanya. Ketika merasa cahaya tadi sudah kembali meredup, ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan._

 **** _Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di tengah susunan kanji-kanji yang bersinar merah redup yang membentuk pola yin-yang. Dan saat aku melihat kesekelilingku, aku harus dibuat menganga lebar penuh ketidak percayaan. Pasalnya apa yang saat ini berdiri mengitariku adalah eksistensi yang hanya dianggap sebagai legenda._

 _"_ _Sh...Shijin! Empat dewa gerbang langit"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hooo... ternyata masih ada manusia yang mengetahui siapa kami"_**

 _"_ _Te-tentu saja aku tahu... aku sering membaca buku-buku tentang legenda dan kehebatan kalian._ ** _Suzaku_** ** _,_** _Burung api Phoenix penjaga gerbang selatan, Gerbang Api._ _ **Genbu,**_ _Kura-Kura Hitam dengan ekor ular penjaga gerbang utara, Gerbang Tanah._ _ **Seiryuu,**_ _Azure Dragon penjaga gerbang timur, Gerbang Air. Dan_ _ **Byakko,**_ _Harimau putih penjaga gerbang barat, Gerbang Angin."_

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha... kau benar-banar tahu banyak tentang kami Uzumaki Naruto!"_**

 **** _Menolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan dimana asal suara tersebut. Aku bisa melihat_ _ **Genbu**_ _tersenyum ke arahku._

 ** _"_** ** _Ya... untuk ukuran anak sepertimu kau tahu cukup banyak."_**

 **** _Kali ini giliran Byakko yang berbicara._

 ** _"_** _Tentu saja! Aku adalah penggemar berat kalian"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hmmm... Lupakan dulu semua hal itu Uzumaki Naruto! Kau memang punya cukup pengetahuan tentang kami... tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penjelasanmu"_**

 **** _"_ _Apa maksudnya_ _ **Suzaku**_ _-sama?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Ada satu lagi Dewa Penjaga Gerbang Langit yang kau lewatkan, juga jangan paggil aku dengan tambahan –sama."_**

 **** _"_ _Benarkah? Tapi aku hanya punya informasi tentang kalian. Lalu siapa Dewa Penjaga itu?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Dia adalah Kirin, Dewa pejaga Gebang tengah, Gerbang Petir"_**

 **** _"_ _Waaaahhh... Gerbang tengah ya!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Haha... kau terkejut bukan?"_**

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Selama ini kupikir_ _ **Shijin**_ _hanya beranggotakan kalian berempat"_

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau Kirin adalah manusia."_**

 _"_ _Ma-manusiaaAAAA?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Baiklah langsung saja ku katakan sebuah hal penting padamu. Mengingat waktu kami yang juga semakin menipis."**_

 _"_ _..."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Kau adalah Penjaga Gerbang Langit selanjutnya. dengan kata lain kau adalah Kirin"**_

 **** _"_ _APAAAAAA?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Hai minna... ane muncul lagi setelah sekian lama hilang. Lagi – lagi ane nyangkut di problematika kehidupan di dunia nyata. Ane terjebak sama dalam sebuah kegiatan dimana ada sekelompok orang dengan bahasa planet selama sebulan terakhir ini. Dan pas kegiatannya selesai ane keinget fi ane yang gak pernah update. Jadi deh ane ketik dulu. Ini aja ketik kilat... mudah mudahan masih ada yang nungguin ni fic update...

Masalah pertanyaan. Mudah-mudahan semua sudah terjawab dari cerita diatas. Ane juga lahi – lagi mau bilang terimakasih sama semua pihak yang sudah review, fav, dan follow fic ini... yang SR juga terimakasi... lain kali review ya XD...

Sekian aja ya dari ane... klw ada pertanyaan, bantahan, cacian, makian, bisa dilakukan di kolom review... yang penting sesuai dengan tata krama XD...

Oke kalau gitu... sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **Wisesa Kazehaya**

Ngacir...


End file.
